Beside of Triangle Love
by Serion Furukawa
Summary: Kau gadis bodoh./Nanti kau bisa sakit, Sakura-chan. Kapan-kapan saja, ya?/Balaskan dendamku, itu maksudku./Sudah tenang?/Sasuke-kun, apa kau percaya ramalan?/Dia memang aneh./Hanya aku yang mau jadi temanmu!/... misunderstanding?/DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

Minna san~

Ini adalah fict pertamaku. Mohon maaf

bila ada kesamaan ide cerita.

Another Ino

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasuIno, NaruSaku slight NaruHina and SasuSaku

Rated : T

Summary : Setiap orang tak ada yang tahu akhir dari cerita cintanya sendiri.

Apakah kau percaya ada seseorang yang menjadi pelindungmu di suatu tempat?

Dan apakah kau percaya akan ada dirimu yang lain menggantikan dirimu di

kehidupan selanjutnya dan melanjutkan kisahmu yang sempat terputus?

Kalau aku jadi kalian, aku percaya.

Warning : Abal, EyD buruk, gaje, typo, ide pasaran, dll.

…

Gadis itu berulang kali melihat pantulan dirinya di kaca mobil orang yang tak dikenalnya. Berulangkali juga ia merapikan penampilannya yang sama sekali tak ada yang salah. Merapikan seragamnya, merapikan blazernya, dan terakhir menyisir poni dengan jarinya. Kalau menurut kalian hanya dia yang begitu? Kalian salah besar. Seluruh siswi yang berkumpul di gerbang melakukan hal yang sama. Seperti menunggu kedatangan seorang artis papan atas. Kegiatan gadis pirang itu diinterupsi oleh gadis lain dengan warna rambut sama dengan permen kapas. "Minggir kau, Dekorin! Aku yang pertama kali di sini, kau cari saja tempat lain." Seru gadis berambut pirang bernama Yamanaka Ino pada gadis pinky di sebelahnya sambil maju selangkah lagi ke depan."Mobil ini kan bukan punyamu. Jadi kau tak berhak menghalangiku." Balas gadis pinky yang ternyata bernama Haruno Sakura kemudian merapikan penampilannya secepat mungkin.

Jeritan dan teriakan dari para siswi lain menghentikan perdebatan kedua gadis berbeda warna rambut tersebut.

"Lihat-lihat, dia datang," bisik seorang gadis berambut lurus setengah punggung berwarna coklat pada gadis sebelahnya.

"_Kyaa…_"

"Dia tampan sekali..."

Ya, begitulah setiap warga sekolah sudah biasa akan hal itu. Dan kalau tidak terdengar baru dibilang aneh.

Ino dan Sakura pun langsung berusaha masuk ke tengah-tengah kerumunan.

"Minggir kalian... akh... awaas!" Ino berkata sambil berusaha menghalau saingan-saingannya yang lain. Saat dia hendak menyentuh sang pangeran, tiba-tiba saja dia tertarik mundur ke belakang.

Dilihatnya ternyata itu ulah si gadis pinky. Tak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang ada, Sakura mendahului Ino masuk ke tengah-tengah kerumunan itu. Dan tak mau kalah juga, Ino menarik Sakura mundur. Begitulah yang terjadi sampai mereka tidak menyadari bahwa kerumunan atau lebih tepatnya sang pangeran sudah tidak ada dan tetap melakukan kegiatan 'tarik-menarik' itu. Jika dilihat orang lain mungkin mereka akan dianggap gila.

"Wah ternyata aku punya fans..." suara berat seseorang tiba-tiba mncul. Ino yang pertama kali menyadari pun langsung mendorong Sakura ke depannya lebih tepatnya mendekat kearah siswa itu.

"Untukmu saja, jidat. Aku rela…" seru Ino yang sudah berlari menuju kelasnya.

Sakura yang keheranan dengan sifat Ino pun langsung menolehkan kepalanya. Dan betapa terkejutnya dia kalau itu adalah…

"Naruto…" Sakura berkata dengan mulut sedikit terbuka.

"Hehehe…" yang dipanggil hanya cengengesan sambil mengangkat jari tengah dan telunjuknya membentuk huruf V.

"Kenapa kau ada disini, bukannya kau bilang kau sedang sakit?" Sakura melihat Naruto dari bawah sampai atas untuk melihat apakah siswa di depannya ini tidak apa-apa.

"Kalau batuk dan demamnya sudah sembuh sih, tinggal flunya saja. Tapi tidak masalah kok." Naruto menepuk-nepuk dadanya sendiri membuktikan dia baik-baik saja.

Sakura kemudian mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sedangkan Naruto hanya keheranan.

"Ada apa, Sakura-_chan_?" kata Naruto dengan tampang tak berdosa

"Dasar _baka_, kita terlambat masuk kelas. Ayo cepat!" Sakura pun langsung menarik paksa tangan Naruto dan berlari secepat mungkin ke kelas.

**Braaak… **Pintu kelas terbuka dan tentunya mengalihkan seluruh perhatian penghuni kelas.

"hosh…hosh…hosh"

"Sudah terlambat, mendobrak pintu lagi. Apa saja yang kalian lakukan? Pacaran hah?" ucap Kurenai-_sensei_ dengan nada yang lumayan tinggi.

"Pacaran niee…cuit…cuitcuit…" sahut salah seorang siswa dengan tato segitiga terbalik berwarna merah dimasing-masing pipinya sambil berdiri dan langsung saja dihadiahi deathglare oleh Kurenai sensei.

"Diamlah, Kiba-_kun_." Bisik Hinata tetapi lebih kepada suara cicitan.

Naruto yang tidak mengerti ucapan Kurenai sensei tiba-tiba saja merasakan kalau tangannya dilepas oleh Sakura. '_Berarti selama ini kami berpegangan tangan._' Batin Naruto.

"Sebagai hukuman, kalian berdiri diluar kelas sampai pelajaran ini selesai." Ucap Kurenai _sensei_ dengan emosi yang sudah mulai reda kemudian mengambil buku dan spidol yang sempat diletakkannya.

Dengan terpaksa mereka berdua pun keluar kelas.

"Sampai dimana kita tadi…"

…

...

'_Aku tidak bisa menyalahkannya. Disini aku juga salah_' batin Sakura.

"Hihihi…" Naruto terkikik sambil menutup mulutnya dengan satu tangannya.

"Kenapa denganmu Naruto? Apa kau senang kalau kita dihukum?" sahut Sakura dan langsung saja muncul perempatan di dahinya.

"Tidak, aku hanya merasa kalau ini hari keberuntunganku"

"Hari keberuntungan? Aku tak habis pikir" Sakura memijit pelipisnya.

"Tentu saja ini hari keberuntunganku. Sekarang Sakura-_chan_ menjadi fansku, tadi Sakura-chan memegang tanganku, dan sekarang kita sama-sama dihukum. Khufufu…"

"Kau salah paham,_ baka._" Sakura memukul kepala Naruto dan memunculkan benjolan di kepala pemuda pirang itu.

"Kenapa kau memukulku, Sakura-_chan_?" Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil memegang bekas pukulan Sakura.

"Hahaha...Tentu saja karena kau baka makanya aku memukulmu." Ucap Sakura masih terus tertawa karena melihat ekspresi Naruto setelah mendengar jawabannya.

Mereka pun tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing dalam waktu yang lumayan lama.

"Apa lagi yang akan aku bicarakan dengan Sakura-_chan_. Berpikirlah, Naruto…berpikirlah…ayo berpikir…Oh, aku tahu. Ini waktu yang tepat untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku pada Sakura-chan. Ya, aku akan mengungkapkannya sekarang. Semangat, Naruto. Aku pasti bisa…_Yosh_..._Ganbatte_!" batin Naruto setelah cukup lama mengumpulkan keberaniannya.

"Sakura-_chan_?" Naruto bertanya hati-hati tak ingin mengacaukan semuanya.

"Hmpph…a-apa Naruto? Eng…" ucap gadis pinky itu dengan kaki sesekali disentakkan.

"Kau kenapa Sakura-_chan_?" Naruto menyentuh sebelah bahu Sakura pertanda bahwa ia khawatir dengan keadaan gadis disebelahnya dan melupakan niat pertamanya.

"A-khu tidak sanggup la-gi …" Sakura masih menyentak-nyentakkan kedua kakinya. Memang mereka tidak dihukum terlalu berat seperti push-up, lari keliling lapangan atau apapun itu. Mereka hanya dihukum berdiri diluar kelas. Hey, tapi ini sudah hampir satu setengah jam. Bohong kalau seseorang tahan berdiri selama itu, apalagi kalau perempuan.

"Sakura-_chan_, kalau tidak tahan lagi, duduk saja. Nanti aku awasi kalau ada orang yang melihat." Naruto mengintip ke dalam kelas berjaga-jaga agar mereka tidak ketahuan.

"Hhm…baiklah" Sakura pun duduk kemudian menyelonjorkan kedua kakinya kedepan.

"Kau juga sebaiknya duduk Naruto!" Sakura menatap Naruto yang sekarang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Tak perlu, Sakura-_chan_. Aku masih kuat, kok. Biar aku saja yang lihat kalau ada orang lain yang datang." Kata Naruto tak lupa disertai dengan senyum lima jari andalannya.

"Duduklah, kalau terjadi apa-apa aku juga yang repot. Kalau ketahuan, kan kita sama-sama dihukum" Sakura menarik tangan Naruto untuk ikut duduk bersamanya.

…

...

"Baiklah, sampai disini dulu hari ini. Baca-baca buku kalian karena minggu depan ada ulangan." Ucap Kurenai-sensei sambil merapikan barang-barangnya.

"Sampai jumpa di pertemuan berikutnya."

"Sampai jumpa, _sensei_."

Kurenai pun keluar kelas tidak lupa dengan 2 orang yang masih dihukumnya.

"Naruto berdiri!" bisik Sakura begitu menyadari Kurenai sensei akan keluar.

"Maafkan kami sensei. Kami tak akan mengulanginya lagi. Naruto…" Sakura menyikut Naruto yang masih belum minta maaf.

"I-ya _sensei_, maafkan kami"

"Ya sudah, kalian boleh masuk" Kurenai pun berlalu dari hadapan mereka.

"_Arigatou_, _sensei_."

Mereka pun segera masuk ke dalam kelas.

...

...

"Melelahkan sekali!" Naruto duduk dibangkunya kemudian menelungkupkan kepalanya di atas meja.

"Duduk saja melelahkan?" batin Sakura.

"Na-ruto" panggil Hinata tanpa beranjak dari bangkunya.

Ya, Hinata memang duduk tepat dibelakang Naruto sehingga dia tidak perlu susah-susah hanya untuk menghampiri pria yang sejak dulu disukainya. Sedangkan Naruto duduk sebangku dengan Sasuke di deretan pertama dan paling dekat ke pintu. Hinata duduk sebangku dengan Sakura di belakang tempat duduk Sasuke dan Naruto. Kemudian di sebelah tempat duduk Naruto dan Sasuke duduk Ino dan Tenten, di belakang mereka, duduk Kiba dan Shino. Di samping Ino dan Tenten, duduk Neji dan Gaara. Tepat di belakang Neji dan Gaara, duduk Sai dan Lee. Barisan bangku paling belakang dihuni oleh Chouji dan Shikamaru. Kemudian beberapa siswa-siswi lain dibarisan ketiga. Seperti itulah penggambaran tempat duduk mereka.

"Ada apa, Hinata-_chan_?" Naruto duduk tegak kemudian memutar bangkunya menghadap Hinata.

"Eh, ano... ta-tadi Ku-renai sensei bi-bilang ka-lau minggu de-depan ada u-langan." Hinata berkata sambil sesekali melihat ke bawah.

"Arghh..." Naruto mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Kenapa kau tega sekali _sensei_? Kenapa?" Naruto berkata dengan kedua tangan terbuka dan diayun-ayunkan di depan wajahnya.

"Hihihi..." Hinata terkikik melihat tingkah Naruto.

"Kau itu berlebihan Naruto." Sakura pun mengeluarkan buku untuk pelajaran selanjutnya.

"Kau ti-tidak per-lu kha-khawatir Naruto-_kun_. Naruto-_kun_ bi-sa meminjam ca-ta-tanku," Hinata pun menyerahkan buku pada Naruto.

"Benar juga, ya. Kita tadikan tidak bisa mendengarkan penjelasan _Kurenai-sensei_. Apa aku bisa meminjam catatanmu Sasu..." ucapan gadis pinky itu terhenti saat melihat Sasuke tidak ada di tempatnya.

"Pinjam punya Hinata-_chan_ saja, Sakura-_chan_. Lagipula akukan bisa sekalian diajari olehmu. Bisakan Hinata-_chan_?" Naruto meminta persetujuan gadis berambut indigo dihadapannya.

"Um..." Hinata mengangguk sedih. Ia berkata dalam hati, '_Padahalkan aku yang punya buku itu, pasti aku yang lebih tahu tulisanku. Lagipula aku jugakan yang tadi mendengarkan penjelasan Kurenai sensei. Kenapa Naruto-kun minta diajari Sakura dan bukan aku? Bahkan mereka tidak mengajakku. Naruto-kun..._'

...

...

**Ino's POV**

'_Kemana Sasuke-kun pergi?_' batinku.

Aku terus mengikuti Sasuke-kun dan sejauh ini sepertinya dia tidak mengetahui keberadaanku.

Lalu aku melihat Sasuke membuang semua cokelat yang ada di lokernya ke tong sampah kemudian Sasuke mengeluarkan sebuah surat berwarna biru muda dari lokernya dan memasukkannya ke loker yang lain.

'_Loh, bukannya itu loker Sakura?_'

**To be continued**

Kyaaa...#pundungdipojokkan#

Akhirnya, terkumpul juga keberanian buat nge-publish fic ini.

Bagaimana menurut kalian? Bagaimana? Bagaimana? Silahkan menuliskannya di kotak review yang telah tersedia#ceilaah. Saya sangat mengharapkan kritikan yang membangun supaya saya lebih baik lagi asal jangan pedas-pedas, ya. Maklum author baru. Saya juga tidak menerima flame, kalau mau flame silahkan log in dulu.

Maka dari itu,** REVIEW **please...


	2. Chapter 2

Halo semuanya…

Pasti semua udah pada kangen sama aku, ya?#ditepakreader#

Author : Ehmhmhm, kali ini dibuka dengan sesi curhat author saat pertama kali dapat

review. Tenteren...terentententen#tiupterompet

Reader : TIDAAAK!

Author : (sweatdrop).

Reader kok gitu? #emangadareaderlu

Hiks…hiks…nanti aku ga jadi lanjutin ceritanya, ya. Soalnya, readernya jahaat!

Reader : Berani lu nelantarin ni fic? Hm?! #ngacunginkapakdenganbackgroundpetir

menyambardantatapanmataygmematikansertabajuygberkibardan…

Author : Oke, oke, stop! Ceritanya dilanjutin. Puas? Udah puas?

Reader : Nggak tuh, biasa aja.

Author : …

Sasuke : Ya, udah dilanjutin ceritanya.

Author dan Ino : Kyaa…Sasuke-kun ada disiniii…

Sakura : Siapa saja tolong sembunyikan aku #sembunyidibelakangpunggungauthor

Naruto : Sakura-chan, kau dimana? Sakura-chan?

Author : Hoy, Naruto! Dia ada di sini!

Sakura : Author…

Naruto : Akhirnya aku menemukanmu #kayakmiriplaguya

Author : Naruto, bawa saja Sakura #dorongSakurakearahNaruto

Sakura : Yah…

Author : Disini authornya akukan? Jadi aku bebas pasangin siapa aja. Hahahaha...

#ketawagaje. Dan aku memasangkanmu dengan Naruto.

Ino : Dan aku dengan Sasuke-kun.

Sakura : Aku yang dengan Sasuke-kun!

Ino : Eh, Forehead! Ga liat apa pair yg di atas? Aku dengan Sasuke-kun dan kau

dengan Naruto.

Naruto : Sudahlah Sakura-chan. Lagipula kapan lagi ada kesempatan dipasangkan dengan

calon Hokage?

Author : Baiklah, abaikan yang diatas. So, please enjoy reading, Minna-san…

**Beside of Triangle Love  
**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Pairing : SasuIno, NaruSaku slight NaruHina and the other slight.

**Don't Like? Don't Read**

…

**Flashback**

"_Sasuke-kun mau kemana?" Ino terus mengikuti Sasuke yang sepertinya tidak menyadari keberadaan gadis itu._

_Gadis itu melihat Sasuke membuang semua cokelat di dalam lokernya ke tong sampah dan mengambil sebuah surat berwarna biru kemudian meletakkannya ke loker yang lain._

"_Loh, bukannya itu loker Sakura?"_

…

**Ino's POV**

Tanpa kusadari Sasuke sudah tak ada di situ. Kuedarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling untuk mencari_ Sasuke-kun_. Dan tanpa kusadari lagi, kakiku membawaku ke tempat Sasuke tadi berdiri.

Aku melihat begitu banyaknya cokelat yang dibuang Sasuke ke tong sampah di mana salah satunya kukenali karena memang aku yang meletakkannya diam-diam tadi pagi.

'Jumlah sainganku benar-benar di luar perkiraanku.' Gumamku.

Kalau kalian tanya bagaimana perasaanku saat melihat pemberianku dibuang, aku akan jawab kalau itu biasa saja. Karena sainganku yang lain pun diperlakukan begitu. Aku juga baru sadar betapa menyakitkannya terlahir tampan bagi bungsu Uchiha ini.

Aku menoleh kan kepalaku ke kiri dan kulihat loker yang berisi surat yang tadi Sasuke masukkan terbuka. Sepertinya kuncinya memang rusak.

Aku lalu melihat sekeliling untuk melihat apakah ada orang lain. Hey, jangan anggap aku pencuri ya. Mana ada pencuri secantik dan seseksi diriku ini. Lagipula akukan hanya ingin melihat isinya. Dan pastinya kukembalikan ke tempatnya kok, mana ada pencuri yang mengembalikan hasil curiannya ke tempatnya semula.

Aku pun membuka loker itu semakin lebar. Kulihat di dalamnya buku-buku berserakan.

Sepertinya si _Forehead_ terburu-buru sehingga memasukkannya asal-asalan. Memang dia terburu-buru kok, buktinya dia terlambat masuk kelas hari ini dan hasilnya dia dihukum dengan Naruto si pembuat onar di kelas kami.

Perhatianku kemudian kembali teralih pada surat berwarna biru tua yang sekarang berada di tanganku dan segera kubuka. Jantungku berdebar-debar dan aku berusaha menghalau semua kemungkinan terburuk dari isi surat ini.

Kulihat pada isinya seperti ini :

**To : Sakura**

**From : Your Prince**

**Apa yang kau bisa harapkan dari surat ini? Kalau kau mengharapkan sesuatu yang romantis, aku ragu aku tak akan bisa memberikannya. Sebab aku bukanlah pemuda yang ahli dalam merangkai kata-kata yang romantis. Aku tahu semua usahamu dalam mendapatkan perhatianku, aku tahu semua. Kau tanya kenapa sampai sekarang perasaanmu belum juga terbalas? Jawabannya singkat, aku ingin lihat sampai mana usahamu.**

**Dan sepertinya, kau tak perlu lagi lakukan itu semua. Karena aku tak ingin kau menjadi fansgirlku lagi. Aku ingin…salah, bukan aku ingin tapi you must be my GIRLFRIEND.**

…

Belum selesai aku baca sampai habis, aku langsung melipat surat itu dengan kasar. Aku tidak peduli akhir dari surat itu yang pada akhirnya akan semakin membuatku sakit hati. Aku yakin ini semua pasti bohong. Aku yakin itu.

Tes tes tes

Kuhapus airmataku dengan kedua tanganku. Sial, bukannya semakin berkurang melainkan semakin bertambah deras.

Dengan pandangan mata yang kabur, kakiku menuntunku entah kemana. Biarlah, yang penting bukan di tempat itu lagi. Hatiku benar-benar sakit, seperti ribuan pisau yang menghujamku tepat di jantung. Sakit dan perih sekali rasanya.

Menyadari bahwa usaha tanganku untuk menghapus airmataku sia-sia saja, segera kupindahkan untuk menutup mulutku yang sepertinya jika tidak kulakukan akan segera mengeluarkan suara tangisku. Sadar kalau itu saja tak akan cukup menahan suaraku keluar, aku pun menggigit bibir bawahku. Seharusnya terasa sakit bagiku, tapi rasa sakit di dadaku berhasil mengalahkannya. Aku terus berlari dan berlari. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, masih tak percaya akan semua yang baru saja terjadi. Seharusnya aku menerima kenyataan itu. Bahkan buktinya sudah kulihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri. Tapi kenapa aku masih tak percaya? _Kami-sama_, semoga itu semua bohong.

Aku kemudian berhenti di sebuah ruangan untuk mengistirahatkan kakiku. Terlalu lelah untuk berdiri, aku membiarkan diriku jatuh terduduk. Aku terus menangis dan sepertinya kakiku membawaku ke tempat yang tepat. Tempat dimana hanya aku seorang diri, tempat dimana aku dapat mengeluarkan semua kesedihanku.

"Sasuke… hiks... hiks… hiks..." Aku menangis sambil menutup wajahku dengan kedua tanganku.

Dengan pandangan mata yang kabur karena begitu banyaknya air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk mataku, kulihat tepat disampingku ada bola basket yang tidak diketahui siapa pemiliknya.

Kulampiaskan saja semuanya pada bola basket yang ada di sampingku itu. Aku benar-benar tidak peduli lagi. Kuambil pulpen yang ada di sakuku dan kutusukkan berulang kali pada bola itu. Salahnya ada pada saat _mood_-ku sedang tidak baik.

Aku terus menusuknya dengan beringas, tidak memperdulikan airmata yang masih mengalir deras di pipiku.

"Hiks… hiks… hiks… Sasuke-_kun_ jahaaat! Kau benar-benar jahat, Sasuke-_kun_! Kenapa? Kenapa kau menyukai si _Forehead_ itu? Kenapa? Hiks…padahal gara-gara kau, aku dan Sakura pernah tidak berteman lagi! Kau juga jahat, _Forehead_! Hiks…hiks ka-kau benar-benar hiks… o-orang yang tidak tahu diri. Hiks…apa kau tidak sadar, apa kau ti-tidak sadar hiks…hiks…hiks…sa-saat semua orang menjauhimu hiks…mengejekmu hiks…hiks hanya, HANYA AKU YANG MAU MENJADI TEMANMU! Arrgghh!"

Kucampakkan bola yang sekarang sudah kempes itu ke lantai.

Kesal dan marah bercampur menjadi satu. Karena terlalu banyak mengeluarkan airmata menyebabkan sakit di kepalaku. Dengan mata bengkak, rambut yang tidak lagi terikat rapi dan seragam yang kotor dan berantakan, dapat kupastikan keadaanku benar-benar menyedihkan. Bagaimana kalau _Forehead_ melihatku seperti ini? Dia pasti akan menertawaiku habis-habisan karena kalah darinya. Ya, aku tidak boleh seperti ini. Aku bukan berarti sudah menyerah. Masalah surat itu belakangan dulu. Aku hanya ingin menenangkan diriku sendiri dulu.

"Oke Ino, tenang… Baiklah, tarik nafas yang panjaaang dan hik. Ihh…tidak bisa kan, hik hik hik. Ih… berhenti hik dulu hik hik. Baiklah, ulangi lagi! Tarik nafas hik yang panjang kemudian hik. Ish… bukan hik hik hik. Sesenggukkanku benar-benar tidak bisa diajak kompromi. Payah payah hik payah…" Aku memukul kakiku sendiri, aku benar-benar kesal sekarang.

"Hmmfh…"

Aku terkejut, suara siapa itu? Berarti ada orang lain di sini, bagaimana ini? Aduh, bagaimana kalau misalnya dia menyebarkannya ke teman-teman sekelasnya. Dan lebih parahnya, bagaimana kalau misalnya dia memotret diriku yang sekarang ini sedang kacau kemudian menempelkannya di mading? Semoga dia bukan orang yang jahat. Kualihkan pandanganku ke sekeliling mencari sosok yang baru saja mengeluarkan suara tadi, dan kudapati seorang siswa dengan rambut berwarna merah sedang duduk di atas bangku penonton di barisan ketiga dari bawah. Sempat kulihat dia menutup mulutnya, sepertinya dia sedang menahan tawanya dan benar-benar berhenti begitu dia menyadari aku sedang melihatnya dengan tatapan tidak suka.

"Apa yang sedang kau tertawakan, hah?" Aku pun berdiri kemudian berkacak pinggang dengan kedua alis menyatu dan pipi yang kugembungkan untuk menampilkan kesan garang agar dia tak berani menertawaiku.

Siswa berambut merah itu pun berdiri kemudian berjalan ke arahku.

_Tap…tap…tap…_

Disaat dia semakin dekat, aku melipat kedua tanganku di depan dada disertai dengan tatapan mata tajam yang kuberikan secara cuma-cuma padanya.

"Sudah tenang?"

"Menjawab pertanyaan dengan pertanyaan? Kheh…" Aku memutar bola mataku, bosan dengan siswa dihadapanku ini.

"Aku tanya, apa yang kau tertawakan?" Aku kembali memasang pose garangku.

"Tenagamu lumayan juga, ya! Sepertinya aku harus beli baru lagi."

Tidak mengerti ucapan siswa itu, aku pun mengikuti arah pandangnya. Tatapannya tertuju pada bola basket yang tadi kukempeskan dan di bola itu tertulis nama 'Sasori'.

Jangan bilang kalau dia… Kulihat bet namanya dan tepat dugaanku, disana tertulis Akasuna no Sasori. _Kami-sama_, jadi itu bolanya? Siapa saja tolong aku!

"Kau pikir aku tak bisa menggantinya sendiri?" Aku pun mengambil 'korban pelampiasanku' dan pulpen 'pelaku pelampiasanku' disertai dengan gerutuan-gerutuan tidak jelas yang pastinya kutujukan pada siswa bernama Sasori ini.

"Kau yakin bisa menggantinya? Kau tidak akan dapat menemukan bola yang sama seperti ini." Sasori berkata dengan kedua tangan dilipat di depan dada.

"Pasti bisa kucari, cuma bola basket kok!" Aku memukul-mukul belakang rokku kemudian memasukkan kembali pulpenku ke saku bajuku.

"Bola ini telah ditandatangani pebasket terkenal di Jepang dan bola ini seharga 100 juta yen." Sasori berkata datar padahal dia sedang menyebutkan jumlah ganti rugi yang tidak bisa dibilang sedikit yang harus dibayar gadis di depannya ini.

"Hah, yang benar saja bola basket seharga 100 juta yen?" Aku merasa dipermainkan olehnya, aku pun hendak pergi dari tempat itu saat tangannya tiba-tiba menahanku.

"Apalagi?" Aku melepaskan cengkraman tangannya.

"Kalau tidak percaya lihat saja di bola itu. Dan kalau kau tidak sanggup membayarnya, akan kuberikan cara ganti rugi yang lain padamu," kata pemuda itu melihat ke arahku kemudian ke arah bola itu.

Aku pun melihat dengan teliti ke bola basket itu. Dan kulihat ada tanda tangan pebasket terkenal di Jepang seperti katanya. Huh…

'_Bagaimana caraku mengganti bola itu? Akh, bola sialan…Kenapa kau harus ada di saat perasaanku sedang kacau. Seharusnya kau bisa cari situasi yang tepat, dan sekarang aku harus menggantimu. Eh, kenapa aku malah menyalahkan benda mati? Tapi memang benarkan! Akh, uang jajan 3 bulan saja tidak cukup untuk menggantimu._

_Kami-sama, sepertinya aku harus minta cara ganti rugi yang lain_.' Gerutuku dalam hati.

"Aku terima cara lain mengganti bola ini asal jangan membayar 100 juta yen. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Aku mau kau menemaniku setiap jam istirahat selama 6 hari kedepan mulai dari sekarang dan menuruti semua perkataanku selama jam istirahat." Sasori berkata datar padaku.

"Bagaimana kalau 4 hari saja?" aku mencoba melakukan penawaran padanya.

"6 hari. Tidak kurang atau lebih." Sial, dia benar-benar tidak ingin rugi.

Aku pun mendengus kesal. "Baiklah, aku terima tawaranmu."

…

...

**Sasori's POV**

**Flashback**

"_Sasori, aku minta tolong padamu ya! Sekalian dengan punyaku!" Suigetsu lalu berlalu dari hadapanku, pasti ingin bertemu lagi dengan 'dia'._

_Dia yang meninggalkannya, kenapa harus aku yang ambil? Untung saja aku ini sahabatnya, kalau tidak…_

_Sesampainya di lapangan basket indoor, aku tidak menemukan keberadaan bola basket Suigetsu. Setelah cukup lama mencari, aku melihat bola basketku dan kuputuskan untuk bermain sebentar._

_Semua bola yang kutembakkan ke ring tak ada yang meleset. Ini terasa semakin membosankan, sama sekali tak ada tantangan._

_Lalu aku putuskan istirahat sebentar. Saat aku hendak memejamkan mata, tiba-tiba seorang gadis pirang menghambur masuk sambil menangis. Sepertinya dia tidak menyadari keberadaanku, buktinya tangisannya semakin lama semakin bertambah keras._

_Kemudian kulihat dia mengambil sesuatu dari sakunya dan menusukkannya ke bola basketku. Aku ingin menghentikannya tapi aku juga ingin tahu penyebab ia menangis. Maka kuputuskan dia melampiaskan dulu semuanya._

_Setelah kubiarkan dia tenang, aku pun menghampirinya. Di luar dugaan, ternyata dia sangat galak sekaligus sangat rapuh di dalam._

_Dia memasang wajah seakan siap memakanku karena menertawainya. Tapi bagiku justru membuatnya terlihat lucu._

…

**End of flashback**

**Normal POV**

Dering ponsel tiba-tiba terdengar. Pemuda berambut merah bernama Sasori itu mengambil sesuatu dari saku celananya kemudian terlihat berbicara dengan seseorang diseberang sana.

"Hm? Ada apa? Tunggu sebentar, aku akan segera kesana." Sasori pun kembali memasukkan ponselnya kembali.

"Hari ini cukup sampai disini saja kau menemaniku. Aku masih ada urusan." Pemuda itu pun pergi, namun saat dia masih memegang gagang pintu, dia berhenti sebentar dan menolehkan sedikit kepalanya. "Kalau kau tak ingin disakiti, jangan memendam perasaan padanya." Kemudian Sasori pergi dari tempat itu.

Gadis berambut pirang itu terlihat menghela nafas kemudian memeluk erat lututnya, "Salahkan dia yang terlalu tampan. Huft…"

…

_Sementara itu, di balik jendela…_

Ditempat yang sama, sepasang mata sejak tadi memperhatikan apa saja yang dilakukan gadis pirang dan pemuda berambut merah itu.

"Jadi dia selanjutnya? Semoga kali ini tak banyak yang terlibat." Sosok berambut putih itu terlihat berbicara pada bayangan di sebelahnya kemudian sosok itu segera meninggalkan tempat itu.

…

**Normal POV**

"Kau dari tadi kemana saja, Sasuke-_kun_?" Sakura langsung saja menanyai Sasuke begitu melihat pemuda itu memasuki kelas.

Sedangkan Sasuke acuh dan hanya bersandar di pintu. Sepertinya pemuda itu sedang mencari sesuatu. Terlihat dari bola matanya yang terus menelusuri satu persatu penghuni kelas itu.

Tak beberapa lama bel berbunyi pertanda sudah memasuki jam istirahat. Langsung saja tanpa aba-aba, seakan dikomandokan, seluruh siswi di kelas itu minus Hinata, Ino dan Tenten berlomba-lomba mendekat pada sang Uchiha bungsu ini. Tarikkan dan teriakan tak dapat dihindarkan lagi.

"Sasuke-_kun_, ayo makan bersamaku."

"Ayo ke kantin denganku Sasuke-_kun_."

"Denganku saja, ya?"

Siswa lain bukannya tak ingin membantu, mereka hanya tak ingin jam istirahat mereka habis hanya untuk melakukan hal yang sia-sia. Pemandangan tak biasa namun dapat kau temukan di sini.

"Sakura-_chan_, lebih baik makan denganku saja." Kata Naruto berusaha masuk ke tengah kerumunan itu dan menggenggam salah satu tangan Sakura yang bebas.

"Tidak mau. Sasuke-_kun_ makan denganku saja, ya. Aku membawa bekal yang lumayan banyak. Akh…" Sakura masih bertahan di tempatnya, menolak ajakan Naruto. Naruto pun menjauh dari kerumunan itu, meninggalkan Sakura yang masih menghalau beberapa siswi lain.

"Naruto-_kun_ m-ma-kan denganku sa-ja, ya. Aku ba-wa bekal cukup untuk kita ber-dua," hibur Hinata sambil memeluk erat kotak makan siangnya.

"Ya, sudahlah. Lagipula perutku sudah berbunyi sejak tadi. Hehehe…" Naruto nyengir sambil memegang perutnya kemudian duduk menghadap Hinata.

"Hari ini apa yang kau bawa Hinata-_chan_?" Naruto meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya di atas meja sambil mencondongkan badannya mendekat ke arah Hinata untuk melihat isi kotak makan siang gadis berambut indigo yang baru setengah dibuka.

Mengingat jarak mereka yang lumayan dekat, langsung saja membuat Hinata memerah. Tapi, ia harus dapat mengusai dirinya sendiri.

"Aku ba-wa ini Na-ru…"

"AWW!" ucapan Hinata tiba-tiba berhenti begitu mendengar suara kesakitan seseorang dan baru menyadari Naruto sudah tidak ada di depannya.

Ternyata Naruto pergi menolong Sakura yang baru saja menerima perlakuan kasar dari sang Uchiha bungsu. Tidak hanya Sakura, tetapi ada 3 siswi lain yang bernasib sama seperti Sakura.

Meskipun bukan yang paling parah, namun tindakan Sasuke berhasil membuat siku gadis pink itu memerah.

"Sudah kubilang minggir dari jalanku! Dasar gadis-gadis bodoh!" Sasuke membentak para siswi di hadapannya kemudian segera meninggalkan tempat itu. Bukannya takut, gerombolan fansgirl itu malah semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Tadi keren sekali…" Mereka pun kembali mengejar Sasuke.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Sakura-_chan_? Aku bawa ke UKS, ya." Terdengar dari ucapannya kalau pemuda pirang itu mengkhawatirkan keadaan Sakura.

"Tidah usah, Naruto." Sakura menolak bantuan Naruto dan berusaha bangkit berdiri kemudian berlari ke arah Sasuke pergi.

"Tapi lukamu…" Naruto berusaha menahan Sakura namun gadis itu sudah terlanjur pergi.

_TAP…TAP…_

Sasuke berhenti di depan pintu begitu mendengar suara seseorang yang dikenalinya dari dalam ruangan itu.

_Cklek_…

Pintu terbuka dan langsung saja Sasuke menghampiri sosok yang sedang meringkuk di sudut ruangan.

Begitu mendengar seseorang masuk, Ino langsung dengan sigap berdiri dan terkejut begitu melihat bahwa orang itu adalah Sasuke. Orang yang baru saja membuat hatinya bersedih. Tapi gadis pirang itu memutuskan tidak akan menyerah sebelum melihat sendiri Sasuke menyerahkan surat itu pada Sakura.

Dengan senyuman yang sudah kembali dan suara cemprengnya, sudah dapat membuktikan bahwa gadis itu sudah kembali lagi seperti biasa.

"Ada apa, Sasuke-_kun_?" Dengan nada dan wajah dibuat semanis mungkin, Ino menghampiri pujaan hatinya itu.

Sasuke sempat terkejut melihat keadaan gadis dihadapannya ini dari jarak dekat yang juga merupakan salah satu fansgirlnya.

Dengan mata bengkak serta seragam yang kusut ditambah wajah yang sepertinya menggambarkan tidak terjadi apa-apa, membuat gadis pirang ini terlihat menyeramkan.

"Ikut denganku sekarang, Yamanaka!" Sasuke kemudian berjalan terlebih dahulu, seakan meminta gadis itu segera mengikutinya.

Ino yang melihat ada kesempatan langsung saja mengikuti Sasuke. Senyum langsung mengembang di wajah cantiknya.

'_Berarti aku masih ada kesempatan,_' gumam gadis pirang itu.

Ino sama sekali tidak tahu ia akan dibawa kemana oleh Sasuke. Tapi tidak apa, selama dia dekat dengan Sasuke. Selama perjalanan, Ino terus diberi _deathglare_ oleh saingan-saingannya yang dia temui.

Sedangkan Sasuke terus berjalan tanpa memperhatikan keberadaan Ino yang sudah pasti dengan senang hati mengikutinya.

Sampailah mereka diruangan kepala sekolah. Pemuda dengan rambut melawan gravitasi itu langsung saja mengetuk pintu kemudian masuk setelah menerima persetujuan dari dalam.

"Ada perlu apa sehingga kalian datang kemari?" Tsunade si kepala sekolah berkata sambil mengerutkan dahi karena menerima kedatangan salah seorang siswa yang hampir tidak pernah datang tanpa dipanggil ke ruangannya.

"Kami membolos selama jam pelajaran Asuma-_sensei_ dan meminta hukuman apa yang pantas diterima." Sasuke berucap datar dan memandang lurus ke arah Tsunade.

Ino terkejut mendengar pengakuan Sasuke karena tidak percaya akan apa yang baru saja didengarnya. Bagaimana mungkin seorang Uchiha yang terkenal sangat menjaga martabat keluarganya bersedia menerima hukuman yang seharusnya bisa saja tidak diterimanya jika ia tidak memberitahu.

Sama halnya dengan Ino, Tsunade kebingungan kemudian menatap asistennya Shizune.

**Tbc**

**Apa-apaan ini?**

**Fic ini benar-benar menyimpang dari apa yang sudah saya rancang.**

**Dan bagaimana? Apakah sudah lumayan panjang?**

**Sekedar pemberitahuan saja. Nanti akan ada chara yang mati. Tapi tenang, masih lama kok.**

**Saya tetap mengharapkan dan bersedia menerima dengan tangan terbuka setiap kritik dan saran dari para reader sekalian untuk membantu saya lebih baik lagi. Karena fic ini masih jauh dari kata sempurna.**


	3. Chapter 3

Hai, _Reader._

Hiks…hiks hiks…

Aku senang bisa gabung lagi ke fanfiction#lohkokgitu?

Soalnya aku pernah waktu mau buka fanfiction ga bisa. Kalau buka yang lain sih bisa, tapi tiba fanfiction kok ga bisa? Terus aku cari-cari, eh katanya fanfiction diblok sama internet positif.

Karena udah capek terus nyoba-nyoba ga bisa. Jadinya sempat putus hubungan sama ffn.

Yey, tiba-tiba sekarang udah bisa deh.

Dan sebagai ganti Author ga bilang-bilang sempat hiatus selama lebih dari 2 minggu, Author akan membuat cerita baru dalam waktu dekat ini. Yeay…#taboked#yanginiajabelomsiap

Sebelum dilanjut ceritanya, Author balas review disini aja yah.

Shin Key Chan : Ini udah update kan? Ini asap atau kilat atau kura-kura?

Hehehe…Mungkin lebih tepat yang terakhir, ya.

Runa BlueGreeYama : Udah update sesuai permintaanmu kok. Maaf lama, ya.

Benarkah sebegitunya sehingga bisa buat Runa berasa kena

serangan jantung? Ah, serasa terbang di langit…

Masih ditunggu kah chapter ini?#kedip-kedipmatagajelas#

Untuk yg belum login.

Charlotte Rui : Ayo, ayo, ayo, tebak sendiri…

Jenny Eun Chan : Udah lanjutkan?

Inonya lucu, ya? Author emang mau bikin Ino rada-rada genit sama

gemesin gimana gitu.

Hanako-chan : Udah update, kan? #tapilama

Author sendiri ga tau ini cinta segiempat, segitiga, atau segilima

#plak

Author ucapkan terima kasih sama semua yg sudah review tak terkecuali silent reader.

Baiklah, langsung saja…

Please enjoy reading.

**Beside of Triangle Love  
**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Pairing : SasuIno, NaruSaku and more pairing.

**Don't Like? Don't Read**

…

**Flashback**

" _Kami membolos selama pelajaran Asuma sensei dan meminta hukuman apa yang pantas diterima" Sasuke berucap datar dan memandang lurus kearah Tsunade._

***Beside of Triangle Love***

**End of flashback**

Tsunade-si Kepala Sekolah justru menatap Shizune lebih tepatnya seperti tatapan cepat-bantu-aku karena memang tidak terpikirkan olehnya akan seperti ini.

Yang ditatap kemudian angkat bicara yang sebelumnya meletakkan dulu hewan peliharaannya di lantai. Padahal jelas-jelas sekolah melarang membawa binatang peliharaan apapun, padahal dia sendiri yang mengetik peraturan itu.

"Bagaimana kalau hukuman untuk kalian berdua yaitu menjaga perpustakaan saja. Soalnya Kabuto-_san_ mengambil cuti hari ini dan tidak ada yang menggantikan. Itu cuma usul saya saja. Terserah nona Tsunade." Shizune lalu mengangkat kembali hewan peliharaannya. Kalau begitu untuk apa diletakkan tadi?#biarkelihatanpanjang#

Tidak perlu menunggu lama, Tsunade langsung saja mengatakan apa yang sesuai untuk mereka menurutnya.

"Baiklah, saya setuju dengan usulmu tadi. Kalian hanya jaga sampai istirahat kedua saja. Nanti saya permisikan pada guru yang mengajar kalian. Shizune, tolong ambilkan buku-buku yang baru datang itu biar mereka antarkan juga." Perintah Tsunade.

Shizune pun meletakkan kembali hewan peliharaannya dengan tatapan cuma-sebentar-kok pada hewan peliharaannya. Shizune segera mengambil dua tumpuk buku yang lumayan tebal kemudian meletakkannya di atas meja Tsunade.

Sasuke langsung saja mengambil setumpuk buku tanpa memperdulikan Ino yang masih berdiri mematung.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi." Sasuke pun meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Ino yang sudah sadar pun langsung berusaha mengejar Sasuke. Gadis itu berjalan dengan susah payah mengejar Sasuke karena setumpuk buku itu kini sudah berpindah ke tangannya.

Merasa melupakan sesuatu, gadis bermata _aquamarine_ yang masih di depan pintu itu pun berbalik.

"Oh iya, saya permisi dulu." Gadis itu membungkukkan badannya kemudian kembali dengan tujuannya.

"Hah, aku tak pernah mengerti cara berpikir anak remaja sekarang." Tsunade menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian kembali berkutat dengan pekerjaannya yang seakan berteriak untuk cepat diselesaikan.

Sedangkan asistennya hanya mengulum senyum tipis.

***Beside of Triangle Love***

"Sasuke-_kun_, tunggu!" teriak Ino. Suasana koridor yang sepi seharusnya cukup untuk membuat teriakan Ino menyentuh indera pendengaran yang dipanggil. Tapi itu tidak akan berpengaruh pada gadis itu mengingat jarak mereka yang sudah dapat dibilang lumayan jauh.

Jangankan mengejar Sasuke, berjalan tanpa menjatuhkan satu buku saja sudah syukur.

"Berat sekali sih. Kudoakan yang membaca buku ini tak akan pernah mengerti semua isi buku ini. Apa tidak ada yang bi-sah membantukuh?" Gadis itu sebenarnya tahu jawaban dari pertanyaannya. Mana mungkin ada yang lewat di sepanjang koridor ini mengingat sekarang waktunya untuk seluruh murid di dalam kelas. Memang ada 2 pengecualian. Yang pertama, bisa saja ada murid lain yang lewat karena disuruh oleh guru. Ya, seperti mereka ini. Dan kedua, bukan tidak mungkin yang lewat itu adalah Tobi-si tukang bersih-bersih sekolah.

'_Tobi_'

Mengingat namanya saja sudah membuat gadis blonde ini bergidik. Pasalnya, gadis blonde itu pernah dibacakan puisi oleh Tobi di halaman sekolah ditonton oleh warga sekolah tak lupa dengan suara lantangnya serta kain pel sebagai micnya dan itu tentu saja sangat memalukan. Sebenarnya bukan hanya dia saja, melainkan hampir setengah siswi sudah pernah merasakannya.

Mengingat kemungkinan opsi pertama hanya tiga puluh persen dan opsi kedua tujuh puluh persen membuat gadis blonde ini mempercepat langkahnya.

***Beside of Triangle Love***

_TAP! TAP! TAP!_

Terdengar derap langkah yang lumayan cepat dari arah depan Ino, sepertinya orang itu sedang terburu-buru seperti dirinya dan saat ini sosok itu sedang berlari menuju ke arahnya. Tak ingin mengambil resiko, Ino berhenti. Langkah itu semakin cepat kemudian semakin jelas terdengar dan akhirnya berhenti.

Ino dapat merasakan kalau orang itu kini sedang berada di depannya walaupun dia tidak dapat melihat dikarenakan wajahnya tertutupi oleh buku.

Gadis itu pun berusaha mengintip dari arah samping buku itu ingin melihat siapa orang didepannya. Karena salah satu tangannya lengah membuat gadis itu jatuh bersama buku yang dibawanya dan salah satunya mengenai mata kaki gadis blonde itu.

"_Ittai_… Ah…" Gadis blonde itu mengusap-usap mata kakinya kemudian mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa orang yang kini ada di depannya yang dengan teganya tidak menolong gadis cantik yang tengah kesakitan ini.

Belum sempat Ino merespon, sebuah suara lain lebih tepatnya suara cewek terdengar dari arah yang sama dengan arah pemuda di depannya ini datang.

Bukannya menolong, pemuda yang ternyata adalah Sasori itu malah bersembunyi di balik tembok.

"Sasori-_senpai_, kau dimana? Kau harus mengajariku! Sasori-_senpai_?" Akhirnya sosok yang mengeluarkan suara tadi muncul juga.

Dan ternyata itu adalah seorang siswi yang sepertinya seangkatan dengannya. Seperti ingat sesuatu, Ino berusaha meneliti penampilan gadis yang kini hampir dekat dengannya itu.

'_Aku seperti pernah melihatnya, tapi dimana ya? Eng… oh iya, aku ingat!_' batin Ino.

Gadis itu ternyata gadis yang pernah dilihatnya tadi pagi di gerbang sekolah.. Ya, tidak salah lagi. Gadis dengan rambut cokelat setengah punggung.

'_Bukannya dia salah satu fansgirlnya Sasuke? Ada hubungan apa dengan Sasori?_' batin Ino.

Ino bahkan tidak menyadari kalau gadis itu kini sudah berdiri tepat di hadapannya dan sedang mengayun-ayunkan tangannya di depan wajah Ino.

"Hei! Kau kenapa? Hei!"

"Oh, eh, i-iya iya." Ino langsung tersadar dari lamunannya kemudian bangkit berdiri.

"Kau kenapa duduk di situ?" Gadis di hadapan Ino mengerutkan dahi.

"Aku cuma terja…"

Belum selesai Ino menyelesaikan kalimatnya, gadis itu sudah memotong ucapannya.

"Apa tadi kau melihat siswa berambut merah lewat disekitar sini?" ujar gadis itu dengan kepala celingak-celinguk mencari siswa yang dimaksud olehnya.

'_Apa dia fansgirl Sasori? Kalau begitu kenapa Sasori sembunyi? Sepertinya keberadaan gadis ini tak diinginkan Sasori. Aha, aku punya ide!_' Ucap Ino dalam hati. Ino pun melihat ke tempat Sasori berdiri dan ternyata Sasori masih disana.

Tatapan Ino dan Sasori bertemu. Ino-gadis blonde ini sempat memberikan seringaiannya pada Sasori. Melihat itu, Sasori sempat bergidik tapi kembali lagi seperti biasa.

"Eh… sepertinya aku tahu dimana Sa-so-ri-mu." Ino berucap dengan nada semanis mungkin tak lupa sambil menekankan kata terakhirnya. Kemudian gadis blonde itu sempat mencuri pandang pada Sasori yang tentunya tanpa sepengetahuan gadis dihadapannya.

Sedangkan Sasori hanya berekspresi datar seakan bertemu dengan gadis berambut cokelat itu bukan masalah. Kalau begitu untuk apa sembunyi?

'_Pandai sekali kau menyembunyikan ekspresimu Sasori,_' batin Ino tetap dengan seringaian licik terpatri jelas di wajah cantiknya. Sedangkan gadis berambut cokelat di depannya bergidik ngeri melihat ekspresi Ino.

"Di-dimana!" Gadis berambut cokelat itu terbata namun tersirat nada membentak dalam ucapannya walaupun sedikit.

Mendengar ucapan gadis di depannya membuat Ino tak jadi memberitahu letak keberadaan Sasori yang sebenarnya.

"Tadi kulihat dia berjalan ke arah kantor kepala sekolah," ucap gadis blonde itu berbohong pada gadis di depannya kemudian mengangkat lagi buku-buku yang tadi terjatuh.

Tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih, gadis berambut cokelat itu pun berlalu dari hadapan Ino.

"Ck, kau boleh keluar sekarang!" perintah gadis blonde itu pada Sasori.

Ino segera pergi dari tempat itu namun untuk kedua kalinya tangannya dicegat oleh tangan Sasori. Ino berhenti dan berbalik tanpa ucapan ketidaksukaannya seperti saat di lapangan basket.

"Biar kubantu!" Sasori langsung mengambil sebagian dari buku yang tengah dibawa Ino.

"Mau dibawa kemana?" ujar pemuda berambut merah itu lagi pada Ino.

"Ke perpustakaan," balas Ino singkat tidak langsung beranjak dari tempatnya. Dia tak dapat menolak karena dia memang butuh bantuan. Sasori pun berjalan terlebih dahulu sedangkan Ino hanya mengikuti seperti anak ayam.

'_Kalau aku anak ayam, berarti dia induknya,_' ucap Ino dalam hati.

Terpikir seperti itu, Ino sempat melepaskan tawanya. "Hmpfh…" Ino tertawa sambil menutup mulutnya dengan satu tangan.

Beruntunglah gadis blonde itu karena sepertinya tawanya tidak terdengar oleh Sasori.

***Beside of Triangle Love***

Teringat dengan gadis yang sempat berbicara dengan Ino tadi, Ino berniat menanyakannya pada Sasori. Namun melihat tadi Sasori tak ingin bertemu dengan gadis itu, bukan pilihan yang tepat juga membicarakannya.

Mereka pun berjalan dalam diam. Suasana seperti ini sangatlah tidak disukai Ino. Gadis blonde itu pun berniat memulai percakapan. Tapi apa?

"Ngg… Sasori, kenapa kau tadi sembunyi dari gadis itu?" Ino akhirnya menanyakan hal itu karena sama sekali tak terlintas dalam benaknya pertanyaan lain. Gadis blonde itu bertanya hati-hati berharap Sasori mau memberikan umpan balik agar terjadi suatu percakapan.

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Eh, tapi tadi dia bilang Sasori-_senpai_ kau dimana? Kau harus mengajariku! Sasori-_sen-_" Gadis blonde itu menirukan perkataan gadis tadi dengan suara yang pelan diujung kalimatnya seperti teringat sesuatu. Hm, otak gadis pirang ini memang sangat lemah sepertinya. Kejadiannya sudah sekitar 3 menit yang lalu tapi dia baru sadar sekarang.

Ino pun menghentikan langkahnya dan membuat Sasori berhenti juga.

"Ja-di, kau itu _senpai_ku?" tanya Ino.

Sedangkan yang ditanya tak menjawab dan justru berseringai lalu berjalan duluan.

'_Dia sama seperti Sasuke. Sama-sama minim ekspresi. Tapi tetap saja lebih keren Sasuke-kun._' Batin Ino.

"Oh iya, Sasuke-_kun_! Aku lupa!" Pekik gadis itu bicara pada dirinya sendiri dan langsung mempercepat langkahnya.

***Beside of Triangle Love***

Sesampainya di perpustakaan, Ino melihat Sasuke sedang bersandar di pintu dengan kedua tangan dilipat. Tak lupa disertai dengan tatapan tak suka yang ditujukan pada Sasori.

"Darimana saja kau gadis bodoh? Berniat lari dari hukuman?" kata Sasuke tetap mempertahankan posenya.

Tanpa disadari ketiganya, sepasang mata jade terlihat sedang memperhatikan ketiganya. Sasori yang merasa bukan urusannya langsung masuk begitu saja melewati Sasuke dan meletakkan buku yang dibawanya di atas meja.

"Aku tak ada hutang budi apapun padamu. Aku pergi dulu, gadis kecil." Sasori mengacak-acak rambut Ino tanpa memperdulikan Ino yang memasang ekspresi tak suka.

"Iya… Huh!" Gadis blonde itu mengerucutkan bibirnya lalu segera merapikan rambutnya dengan satu tangan. Berpenampilan jelek di depan pujaan hatinya sama sekali bukan niat gadis blonde ini.

"Oh iya, maaf Sasuke-_kun_. Tadi aku lama karena aku sempat terjatuh. Ini sekarang kakiku sakit. Terus aku bertemu dengan gadis lain yang ga kukenal dan juga bertemu Sasori dan Sasori membantuku membawakan buku-buku ini." Ujar Ino panjang lebar tak lupa disertai senyuman tulus dari gadis blonde itu.

"Hn," Hanya dua konsonan saja balasan untuk Ino yang sudah menjelaskan panjang lebar seperti tadi. Untung saja itu pujaan hati gadis itu.

'_Sasori ya?_' ucap Sasuke dalam hati.

***Beside of Triangle Love***

"Sakura-_chan_!" panggil Naruto dari tempat duduknya begitu melihat Sakura masuk dengan tampang lesu.

"Hm, ini untukmu saja Naruto," ucap Sakura meletakkan bekalnya di atas meja Naruto kemudian segera duduk di bangkunya.

"Kau tidak makan, Sakura-_chan_?" Naruto berucap kemudian memutar arah kursinya menghadap Hinata dan Sakura.

Sakura menumpu wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan lalu menolehkan sedikit wajahnya menghadap Naruto sambil berkata, "Tidak nafsu. Kau memang mau memakannya, Naruto?"

"Tentu saja. Aku akan memakannya, kalau perlu sampai habis," ucap Naruto dengan bersemangat lalu membuka kotak bekal yang diberikan oleh Sakura.

**Glek**

Naruto menelan salivanya begitu melihat isi kotak bekal gadis yang disukainya itu.

"Sup tomat, ya? Kelihatannya e-nak." Naruto berkata sambil terus mengamati sup tomat itu dan mengaduk-aduknya.

Naruto pun memakan sup buatan Sakura itu dengan perlahan, sambil terus membayangkan makanan itu masuk kemulutnya kemudian dikunyah dan cairan itu mengalir melalui tenggorokkannya dan berakhir turun ke lambungnya. Naruto menelannya dengan susah payah membuat ekspresi pemuda pirang ini terlihat lucu.

"I-Ini enak se-kali Sakura-_chan_. Benar-benar enak," ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar dengan alis berkerut.

"Hmpfh…" Hinata menahan tawanya melihat ekspresi Naruto seperti terpaksa mengatakan 'enak' pada makanan Sakura.

"Naruto-kun m-mau mencoba bekalku?" Hinata mendorong sedikit kotak bekalnya ke arah Naruto. Setidaknya memberikan rasa lain bagi lidah pemuda pirang itu pikirnya.

Naruto pun mengambil tempura dan memakannya.

"Enaf fefali, Hinatah-cfan. Afah kau memfuatnyah sendilih?" Ucap Naruto dengan mulut penuh makanan.

Hinata hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Begitu juga dengan Sakura, gadis itu tersenyum melihat tingkah Naruto yang dinilainya berlebihan.

Menyadari kalau Sakura tersenyum, Naruto membalas balik dengan senyuman 5 jarinya.

"Tetap saja punya Sakura-_chan_ lebih enak." Naruto masih mempertahankan senyumannya tak menyadari gadis lain yang secara tidak langsung tersakiti oleh perkataannya.

Ya, senyuman tulus yang diberikan Hinata pada Naruto kini diganti dengan senyum miris.

***Beside of Triangle Love***

"Hei, apakah kalian melihat Ino?" Gadis bercepol dua bernama Tenten itu tiba-tiba datang dan bertanya.

"Tidak, aku tidak melihatnya." Naruto angkat bicara.

"A-Apa Ino-_chan_ tidak bilang apa-apa?" ucap gadis bersurai indigo itu.

"Tadi sih dia bilang mau ke toilet. Tapi ini udah lebih dari tiga puluh menit," risau Tenten lalu medudukkan dirinya di kursi Kiba-pemuda maniak anjing itu.

"Mungkin ada urusan lain kali," ucap Naruto sambil berpangku tangan.

"Mungkinlah, diakan ketua _cheerleaders_." Tenten berkata sambil sesekali mencuri pandang pada Neji.

…

"Nanana…nananana…nana…na…nana…" Ino menyusun buku-buku itu sambil bersenandung ria.

"Berisik!" ucap Sasuke ketus.

Gadis pirang itu tetap bersenandung tapi kali ini lebih pelan. '_Hampir selesai,_' batin Ino.

Setelah beberapa menit berkutat dengan buku-buku itu, akhirnya selesai juga. Ditatapnya hasil susunannya itu.

"Sasuke-_kun_!" panggil Ino.

"Hn," ucap Sasuke sambil membaca salah satu buku yang baru dibawanya.

"Aku menyukaimu." Ino menghampiri Sasuke, duduk disebelah pemuda raven itu.

"Hn." Sasuke hanya ber'hn'ria tak memperdulikan gadis disebelahnya yang memasang raut wajah cemberut.

'_Meskipun kau seperti itu, aku akan terus mengejarmu Sasuke-kun,_' batin Ino kemudian kembali menyusun buku yang sempat ditinggalkannya.

…

Tiba-tiba saja datang siswi lain sambil membawa sebuah buku di tangannya.

"_Kyaa_…Sasuke-_kun_ ada disini!" pekik gadis itu membuat buku ditangannya terjatuh begitu melihat yang berjaga adalah Sasuke.

Gadis itu pun langsung duduk disebelah Sasuke. Ino yang masih sibuk berusaha mencuri dengar.

"Sasuke-_kun_, tumben jaga." Gadis itu terus bergelayut manja di lengan Sasuke.

Sedangkan Sasuke hanya bisa pasrah karena di sebelahnya dinding. Mendengar suara dari gadis itu semakin membuat Ino geram.

Kini buku-buku jarinya yang memegang rak buku berubah jadi putih. Dengan sengaja Ino menjatuhkan salah satu buku yang ada di rak itu. Setidaknya memberi tanda bahwa ada orang lain di tempat itu.

**Brakk…**

Seperti tidak terjadi sesuatu, gadis itu masih terus bergelayut manja pada Sasuke tanpa memperdulikan orang lain yang saat ini sudah dikelilingi oleh aura berwarna ungu kehitaman.

Merasa tidak cukup, Ino menjatuhkan beberapa buku lagi dengan kasar. Dengan nafas masih tidak beraturan, Ino memutuskan menghampiri gadis itu.

Ino pun langsung menarik paksa gadis itu agar menjauh dari Sasuke dan langsung mendudukan dirinya di sebelah Sasuke.

"Ada perlu apa?" Ino bertanya dengan ketus serta tatapan mata sinis yang tentunya diberikan pada gadis itu.

"Aku ingin mengembalikan buku, kok. Nih!" gadis itu menyerahkan sebuah buku pada Sasuke.

"Tepat waktu, kan?" Gadis itu tersenyum manis namun bagi Ino terlihat menjijikan. Sangat menjijikan.

"Hn." Sasuke melihat tanggal pinjam buku tersebut kemudian meletakkannya di tumpukan buku disebelahnya.

"Tunggu apa lagi? Sudah selesaikan?" ucap Ino dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Aku masih mau pinjam buku lagi, Sasuke-_kun_," pinta Gadis itu masih tetap tersenyum pada Sasuke dan justru samakin menjadi-jadi tanpa memperdulikan Ino.

"Ya sudah, ngapain masih berdiri disitu?" ucap Ino masih dengan senyum terpaksanya.

Sedangkan gadis itu hanya memutar bola matanya kemudian mengambil buku yang terdekat dengannya.

"Sini!" Ino langsung merampas buku itu dan hendak menuliskan tanggal pinjam. Namun gadis itu langsung merampas balik.

"Aku ingin membacanya disini." Gadis itu pun langsung duduk diantara Sasuke dan Ino yang menyebabkan Ino hampir terjatuh.

Sedangkan Sasuke tidak peduli dengan kedua gadis di sebelahnya dan tetap fokus membaca buku.

Dilihat Ino, gadis itu terus memperhatikan wajah Sasuke dan bukan buku yang dipinjamnya. Benar-benar menjijikan sekali.

"Ngg… Sasuke-_kun_. Ini maksudnya apa? Aku ga ngerti." Gadis itu menunjuk asal sebuah kata pada buku itu.

"Pura-pura bodoh." Dengus Ino kesal.

"Tidak tahu," jawab Sasuke ketus tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya pada buku yang dibacanya.

Ino tersenyum penuh kemenangan mendengar jawaban Sasuke pada gadis itu.

…

**TENG TENG TENG**

Lonceng pertanda istirahat pertama berakhir sudah berbunyi.

"Sini, kemarikan bukunya!" Ino merampas buku itu dan langsung secepat kilat menuliskan tanggal tak lupa tanda tangannya.

"Kau bisa membawanya pulang," sambung Ino meletakkan buku itu di tangan gadis itu dan lansung menarik paksa gadis itu untuk segera berdiri.

"Aku masih ingin membacanya disini."

Ino menghela nafas, '_Gadis keras kepala_' batin Ino.

"Bukannya waktu untuk berkunjung ke perpustakaan hanya selama jam istirahat saja? Dan kalau memang ditugaskan guru, harusnyakan yang datang satu kelas. Bukan sendiri." Ino berkata masih dengan senyum terpaksa berusaha agar dirinya tidak meledak-ledak di depan Sasuke.

"Di sini belum ada tanda tangan Sasuke-_kun_." Gadis itu menunjuk bagian kosong di sebelah tanda tangan Ino.

"Tidak perlu banyak-banyak, kan? Yang penting sudah ada tanda tangannya," ucap Ino tegas.

Gadis itu hendak berbicara namun dipotong oleh Ino.

"Atau kau mau kuadukan ke kepala sekolah karena berusaha membolos dengan pergi ke perpustakaan?" Ino hendak berdiri dari bangkunya namun ditahan oleh gadis itu.

"Tidak perlu. Aku sudah selesai." Gadis itu mengerucutkan bibirnya pura-pura marah atau mungkin agar terlihat imut di depan Sasuke.

"Sampai jumpa, Sasuke-_kun_." Gadis itu melambaikan tangannya pada Sasuke lalu memberikan tatapan mata sinis pada Ino dan segera keluar.

"Sok imut. Huh…" cibir Ino.

…

"_Teme_ kemana sih?" Naruto berkata pada dirinya sendiri begitu melihat Asuma-sensei masuk.

"Selamat siang semuanya. Ada yang tidak da…"

**Tok Tok Tok**

"Silahkan masuk!" ucap Asuma.

"Permisi, Asuma-_san_. Saya ingin meyampaikan bahwa murid anda Yamanaka Ino dan Uchiha Sasuke tidak dapat mengikuti pelajaran sampai istirahat kedua karena ditugaskan menjaga perpustakaan." Ucap Shizune.

"Baiklah."

"Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu." Shizune pun meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Baiklah, anak-anak. Hari ini materi kita adalah…" Asuma memulai kegiatan belajar-mengajarnya.

'_Kau berhutang cerita padaku, Ino-pig_.' Batin Sakura.

…

"Sasuke-_kun_!" panggil Ino memperhatikan wajah Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Kau benar-benar tampan." Ino terus memperhatikan wajah Sasuke, bedanya gadis pirang itu kini berpangku tangan agar lebih bisa leluasa melihat Sasuke.

"Hn." Sasuke masih fokus dengan bukunya.

"Oh iya!" pekik Ino sambil menepuk dahinya.

Gadis barambut pirang platinum itu kembali ke tempat di mana tadi ia menjatuhkan buku-buku itu dan segera merapikannya.

Sasuke sempat melirik Ino sekilas namun kembali fokus membaca.

'_Gadis itu membuatku harus merapikan buku-buku ini lagi,_" gumam Ino memasukkan buku-buku itu dengan kasar.

Secarik kertas tiba-tiba jatuh dari dalam buku yang hendak dimasukkan Ino.

Ino pun langsung mengambil kertas itu dan membacanya.

"**_Dear diary_, hari ini benar-benar hari terburuk buatku.**

**Ya, hari ini aku melihat dia menyatakan perasaannya pada sahabatku.**

**Kalian tanya bagaimana perasaanku? Tentu saja sakit sekali.**

**Hah, baru kali ini aku merasakan patah hati. Aku benar-benar membencimu, tuan Uchiha.**

**Tapi aku lebih membenci dia lagi. Kenapa si Suigetsu itu harus membatalkan niatku untuk bunuh diri? Peduli apa dia rupanya?**

**Dia hanya orang yang paling sok tahu yang pernah kukenal dan paling berisik dari semua orang yang pernah kutemui.**

**Tapi tenang saja, kujamin besok rencanaku tidak akan digagalkan Suigetsu-_baka_ itu lagi.**

**Karin Uzumaki.**" Ino membaca surat itu sampai habis.

"Tuan Uchiha? Karin?" Ino bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Apa mungkin Sasuke?" Ino melirik Sasuke sekilas dan entah kebetulan atau bukan tatapan mata mereka bertemu_. Onyx_ bertemu _aquamarine_. Tatapan mereka pun langsung diputuskan Ino. Ino pun melipat surat itu dan langsung menyimpannya di saku roknya.

**Tbc**

Hah, akhirnya selesai juga ngetiknya untuk chapter ini.

Seperti yang Author katakan di atas. Author minta maaf, ya. Author janji ga ulangi lagi deh.

Dan untuk bagian NaruSakunya masih sedikit. Soalnya masih belum dapat interaksi antara mereka ini.

Oh iya, bagaimana dengan chapter ini?

Silahkan Reader sekalian menuliskan kritik, saran, dan kesannya pada kotak review yang tersedia#kalimatkesukaanAuthornih


	4. Chapter 4

Balas review untuk yang ga login dulu, yah…

**SasuIno** : Sempat ngebingungin, yah? Tapi udah ngertikan? Untuk permintaanmu sepertinya bisa diwujudkan. Aku juga suka kok dengan KibaHina.

**Ore** : Ikutin aja terus ya.

**SK** : Untuk perasaan Sasori belum tergambar jelas. Ikutin aja terus ya? Oh iya, SK itu apa?

**Pinky Yakari-chan** : Bisa kok buat Ino cuek. Tapi tidak di fic ini.

**Vira Uchiha** : Pairingnya tetap SasuIno, kok. Tenang aja.

**Yumi Shion-chan** : Oh iya? Perasaan ga enak apa itu? Tetap ikutin ceritanya, ya?

Author ucapkan terima kasih sama semua yg sudah review tak terkecuali silent reader.

Baiklah, langsung saja…

Please enjoy reading.

**Beside of Triangle Love  
**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : T**

**Pairing : SasuIno, NaruSaku and more pairing.**

Don't Like? Don't Read

…

…

**Teng Teng Teng**

Lonceng pertanda sudah memasuki istirahat berbunyi.

Murid-murid Konoha International High School langsung berhamburan keluar kelas. Ada sebagian yang memilih pergi ke kantin dan ada juga yang memilih menghabiskan jam istirahat di kelas. Pemandangan sebagian murid yang berlarian di sepanjang koridor, melempar-lempar bola basket juga sudah tak asing lagi. Apalagi jika partner gadis bersurai pirang ini memilih masuk ke kelas bersama dengan Ino maka akan membuat jumlah murid yang berada di sepanjang koridor bertambah, terutama para siswi.

Ino terus memasang wajah cemberut sepanjang perjalanannya menuju kelas. Ada dua faktor yang menyebabkan gadis bersurai pirang ini memasang ekspresi wajah yang tidak enak dipandang. Pertama karena Sasuke langsung cabut duluan tanpa mengajak serta Ino bahkan untuk memberitahu saja tidak. Dan kedua karena surat yang baru saja ditemukannya di perpustakaan. Untuk surat pertama saja belum selesai urusan, ditambah lagi surat yang saat ini tersimpan rapi di sakunya. Bahkan surat pertama yang ditemukannya di loker Sakura saja belum masuk hitungan.

**Puk…**

Segumpal kertas sukses mengenai dahi Ino dan kini jatuh tepat di depan kakinya membuat lamunan gadis bersurai pirang ini buyar dan terpaksa menghentikan langkahnya untuk melihat siapa pelaku pelemparan gumpalan kertas itu.

"_Forehead!_ Kurang kerjaan, ya?" Ino mengambil kertas itu lalu membuangnya ke tong sampah.

"Kurang kerjaan kau bilang, Ino-_pig_? Tapi berhasil menyelamatkanmu dari perasaan hampir malu, kan?" ucap Sakura sembari membersihkan papan tulis.

"Apa sih maksudmu?" Ino berjalan masuk lalu mendudukkan dirinya di meja terdekat.

"Ya, kalau tidak ku gitukan mungkin kau akan terus berjalan tanpa sadar kalau kau sudah kelewatan," ucap Sakura enteng lalu meletakkan kembali penghapus papan tulis.

"Iya, deh." Ino mengulum senyum tipis.

"_Pig_! Kenapa kau tadi bisa ditugaskan jaga perpustakaan bersama Sasuke-_kun_?" Sakura mendudukkan dirinya di meja sebelah Ino.

Ino benar-benar tidak berniat menceritakan semuanya pada Sakura. Gadis pirang ini berpendapat lebih baik diam daripada menceritakan masalah kita pada orang-orang. Sebab mereka kadang tidak dapat memberi nasihat, bahkan kita malah dicemoohkan di belakangnya. Bukan maksud Ino tidak ingin mempercayai Sakura jika gadis pinky itu tahu apa yang terjadi. Masalahnya, orang yang akan diberitahunya terlibat dalam salah satu faktor penyebab gundahnya hati Ino. Dan… Ino hanya takut jika Sakura tahu surat dari Sasuke untuknya, Sakura akan semakin gencar mendekati Sasuke. Dan pastinya sudah dapat ditebak, mereka akan… Hah, sudahlah.

Mulai dari kejadian penguntitan Sasuke, penemuan surat pertama, bertemu Sasori, menjaga perpustakaan, sampai penemuan surat kedua, benar-benar tak ingin diceritakannya. Bahkan untuk memotong bagian dimana dirinya dirugikan, Ino sama sekali tak berniat menceritakannya sedikit pun. Karena baginya jika ia menceritakan sebagian yang dialaminya maka Sakura tentunya akan bertanya apa sebab akibat terjadinya peristiwa pertama dan tentunya saat itulah sebuah kata bernama 'kebohongan' harus digunakan. Gadis bersurai pirang ini benar-benar malas memikirkannya.

**Teng Teng Teng**

Bunyi lonceng berhasil menyelamatkannya untuk kali ini. Jika lonceng mempunyai telinga, mungkin Ino akan menyampaikan terima kasihnya sekarang juga. Jika mempunyai telinga, bukan?

'_Tes… tes… 1… 2… 3…_' Suara yang diyakini milik Tsunade _Senju_ terdengar dari speaker.

Tapi tak lama kembali hening lagi.

"Apaan sih? Cepat woy!" teriak Inuzuka Kiba yang kemudian malah disahuti anjing kesayangan disebelahnya.

"Tenanglah, Kiba-_kun_." Hinata menatap geli Kiba yang tidak sabaran.

'_Tes… tes… sehubungan dengan diadakannya rapat hari ini yang tentunya tidak memungkinkan untuk meneruskan kegiatan belajar mengajar. Maka kalian boleh pulang. Terima kasih. Dan semua guru diharapkan dapat segera berkumpul di ruang guru._'

Teriakan kegembiraan langsung saja terdengar dari setiap kelas.

"Yeay, kita hari ini pulang cepat Akamaru." Kiba bicara pada binatang peliharaannya sambil mengangkat tinggi-tinggi peliharaannya itu.

"Guk…guk…" Sedangkan Akamaru hanya kesenangan akan perlakuan tuannya.

"_Pig!_ Ada niatan pergi ke tempat lain? Tidak enak cepat sekali pulang ke rumah." Ujar Sakura sembari mulai memasukkan semua buku-bukunya ke dalam tas.

Aku menggeleng pelan sambil terus memasukkan buku ke dalam tas lalu berkata, "Aku lagi tidak ingin kemana-mana hari ini."

"Ya sudahlah. Mana sih Naruto? Tadi bilangnya mau pulang sama." Sakura bicara pada dirinya sendiri lalu langsung mencari Naruto di luar kelas.

"Hinata-_chan_, mau pulang bareng?" tanya Kiba.

Mendengar itu, Hinata justru menatap Neji yang sedang menatap intens mereka berdua.

Kiba yang melihat itu langsung saja berkata, "Tentu saja bertiga."

"Kalian pulang saja duluan. Ada lagi yang harus kuurus," kata Neji dengan wajah datar dan langsung meninggalkan kelas disusul Tenten yang tak jauh berjalan di belakangnya.

"Tunggu apalagi?" Kiba mulai tak sabaran.

"Ah, iya, iya." Hinata langsung berdiri dari bangkunya dan berniat pulang.

"Pulang sendiri lagi, deh." Ino bicara entah pada siapa.

…

…

…

**Tap tap tap**

Terdengar langkah kaki yang cepat dari ujung koridor.

Ternyata Naruto yang tengah berlari. Langkah kakinya terdengar jelas sekali, sangat kontras dengan keadaan koridor yang saat ini sedang sepi mengingat tinggal beberapa orang saja yang masih di sekolah. Tidak ada yang tahu pasti apa yang sedang dikejar pemuda pirang ini. Langkah Naruto berhenti begitu dia sudah sampai di depan lokernya sendiri. Naruto mengeluarkan semua buku dari dalam tasnya lalu memasukkannya ke dalam lokernya. Benar-benar tipe anak '**rajin**'.

"Sekarang sudah tidak berat lagi. Tinggal mengejar Sakura," ujar Naruto.

Naruto lalu membanting pintu lokernya dan buru-buru menuju tempat parkir. Pemuda pirang itu segera melesat meninggalkan KIHS menggunakan sepedanya.

'_Aku sudah membuatnya menunggu selama 45 menit_.' Batin Naruto. Dari kejauhan dapat dilihat Naruto pemilik siluet pink itu sedang berjalan dengan langkah yang lumayan lebar. Satu kata yang dapat diambil Naruto begitu melihat Sakura, yaitu marah.

Naruto langsung menghadang Sakura dengan sepedanya. Pemuda pirang itu meletakkan sepedanya begitu saja dan langsung menghampiri Sakura. Melihat Sakura yang saat ini sedang dikelilingi aura berwarna hitam pekat membuat bulu kuduk Naruto berdiri.

"Apalagi maumu, Naruto-_BAKA_?! Masih tak cukup membuatku menunggu?" Teriak Sakura dengan nada yang lumayan tinggi dan dada yang naik turun.

Ini memang sepenuhnya salah pemuda pirang itu. Wajar Sakura marah. Lagipula siapa yang tidak marah jika seseorang berjanji mengajakmu pulang sama namun orang itulah yang justru lupa dengan ajakannya sendiri. Padahal janji itu dibuat hari ini dan hari ini pulalah janji itu diingkari.

"A-Aku cuma m-mau minta maaf, S-Sakura-_chan_." Pemuda pirang itu menundukkan kepalanya. Jika dilihat dari sudut pandang orang lain, mereka lebih terlihat seperti seorang ibu dan seorang anak. Dimana Naruto anaknya dan Sakura tentu saja ibunya. Dan bukan terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih. Karena memang bukan sepasang kekasih.

"LAIN KALI JANGAN MEMBUAT JANJI KALAU KAU TAK BISA MENEPATINYA, NARUTO! KAU TAUKAN AKU BENCI MENUNGGU?!" kini nada bicara Sakura lebih tinggi satu oktaf dari sebelumnya.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Sakura. Aku janji tidak akan seperti itu lagi. Kali ini bukan janji bohongan. Maafkan aku, ya?" Naruto mengatupkan kedua telapak tangannya di depan bibirnya.

Melihat permintaan maaf Naruto yang menurut Sakura benar-benar dari hati pemuda itu membuat perasaan Sakura melunak.

"Baiklah, aku memaafkanmu. Tapi sebagai gantinya, kita harus segera sampai di rumahku dalam waktu lima menit. Kau yang membuatku sampai di rumah lebih lama dari biasanya." Sakura melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada seraya melirik jam tangan berwarna putih di tangannya.

"Apa? Lima menit?" ucap Naruto dengan mulut sedikit menganga.

"Cepatlah, waktumu sudah habis delapan detik," ucap gadis berambut merah muda itu enteng.

Mendengar itu, langsung saja Naruto mem-berdiri-kan sepedanya. Melihat tidak ada tempat duduk di sepeda Naruto, akhirnya Sakura berdiri dengan berpijakkan pijakkan yang ada di bagian roda bagian belakang.

"Pegangan, Sakura-_chan_!"

Sakura meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas bahu Naruto.

"**Huwaa**…" teriak Sakura yang tidak tahu kalau Naruto sudah melajukan sepedanya.

Naruto mengayuh sepedanya dengan cepat. Setiap detiknya, laju sepeda itu seakan-akan bertambah cepat dari sebelumnya. Naruto bahkan mengayuh sepedanya sambil berdiri, membuat badan Sakura semakin condong ke arah Naruto.

Kecepatan kakinya dalam mengayuh pedal sepeda itu tak berkurang sama sekali. Bahkan semakin meningkat. Rasanya gadis pinky itu akan muntah sepertinya. Dieratkannya cengkeramannya pada bahu Naruto dan menutup matanya. Dia benar-benar mual sekarang.

Meskipun keringat sebiji jagung meluncur deras dari rambut pemuda pirang ini, tidak tampak diwajahnya kalau ia nampak hanya semangat Naruto untuk memenuhi syarat Sakura. Melihat itu, timbul rasa menyesal dalam diri Sakura. Gadis pinky ini menyesal karena telah membentak Naruto. Sakura ingin menyuruh Naruto memelankan laju sepedanya, tapi mengingat Sakuralah yang mengajukan syarat itu maka dia hanya bisa diam. Lagipula, melihat semangat Naruto yang pastinya tidak gampang surut sekalipun Sakura membatalkan kembali ucapannya. Maka jadilah Sakura hanya bisa memberi semangat pada Naruto.

'_Ganbatte, Naruto-baka_!' batin Sakura.

"**Kyaa**…' Teriak Sakura karena dia tidak tahu kalau mereka bahkan sedang melewati turunan dengan kecepatan tinggi. Perutnya seperti ditarik ke bawah karena itu. '_Jangan lengah, Sakura! Jangan lengah!_' batin Sakura menyadarkan dirinya sendiri agar tangannya jangan sempat lengah. Bisa gawat kalau itu terjadi. Lagipula dia tak ingin masuk koran harian sekolah sebagai trending topic karena meninggal hanya karena jatuh dari sepeda. Apalagi berita itu sampai muncul di halaman paling depan dengan disertai gambar-gambar dengan ukuran besar. '_Tidak-tidak_' Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya.

Kakinya serasa lemas. Tapi itu lebih baik dibandingkan Naruto yang pastinya sekarang kakinya hampir putus.'_Aku mual, Naruto._' Batin Sakura.

Dari kejauhan, rumah Sakura sudah kelihatan. '_Sedikit lagi. Semangat_!' Naruto menyemangati dirinya sendiri dalam hati. Naruto semakin menambah kecepatannya.

Pemuda pirang itu mengerem sepedanya mendadak, membuat tangan Sakura beralih untuk memeluk pinggang Naruto. Menyadari posisi mereka sekarang, Sakura segera turun.

"Bagaimana, Sakura-_chan_? Tidak lewat, kan?" Naruto menyeka keringatnya dengan punggung tangannya.

"Tidak, tidak lewat." Sakura bahkan menjawab tanpa melihat jam tangannya.

"Hehehe… Berarti kau sudah memaafkanku kalau begitu." Naruto hanya bisa cengengesan.

"Hm…" gumam Sakura.

'_Dia masih bisa cengengesan_?' batin Sakura.

Keduanya masih tidak ada yang berniat beranjak ataupun berbicara. Sunyi mengisi.

"N-Naruto! Aku minta maaf." Suara Sakura memecahkan keheningan yang tercipta saat itu.

"Untuk apa kau minta maaf, Sakura-_chan_? Kan aku yang salah." Naruto menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Aku sudah memara-" Sebelum Sakura menyelesaikan perkataannya, Naruto langsung memotongnya.

"Memarahiku? Seperti tidak biasa saja. Lagipula menurutku, kalau kau memarahiku berarti kau masih peduli padaku." Cengirang menghiasi wajah pemuda tan dengan tiga garis dimasing-masing pipinya itu.

"Hm…" Sakura hanya bergumam. Melihat Naruto yang tidak menampakkan tanda-tanda akan pulang, membuat Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Aku mau minta-" Naruto menggantungkan ucapannya.

'_Jangan bilang dia minta cium_.' Batin Sakur menjerit.

"Kau belum menjitakku, Sakura-_chan_. Hehehe… Aku cuma mau minta itu, kok." Naruto menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya menyebabkan surai kuningnya sedikit berantakan.

Mendengar jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Naruto, membuat nafas yang sedari tadi ditahannya terlepas.

"Berikan kepalamu, Naruto!" perintah Sakura tapi kali ini dengan lembut.

"Ini…" Naruto menundukkan kepalanya menghadap Sakura. Kepalan tangan Sakura terangkat ke atas kepala Naruto, tapi tangannya masih menggantung. Dan sekarang tangannya bertengger di bahu Naruto namun masih terkepal.

"Sakura?" tanya Naruto sambil mengarahkan wajahnya ke arah Sakura dan…

**Cup**

Naruto tercekat dan otomatis menghentikan ucapannya. Pemuda pirang itu masih tak menyangka dia akan mendapatkan itu dari Sakura. Sakura baru saja mengecup dahi pemuda pirang itu.

"Cepatlah pulang sebelum aku merasa menyesal melakukan itu padamu." Ucap Sakura tidak berani menatap Naruto.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa Sakura-_chan_." Naruto bersiap meninggalkan rumah Sakura. Masih sempat Sakura dengar Naruto berkata, "Yeah, Sakura menciumku."

Sakura menatap kepergian Naruto sampai Naruto benar-benar tidak dapat dilihatnya lagi.

'_Oh, Kami-sama, apa yang kulakukan sudah benar? dan..._' batin Sakura.

"Aku mual." Sakura pun langsung berlari memasukki rumahnya.

…

…

…

**Kriing kriing kriing**

Alarm berbentuk buah apel itu berbunyi dan bergetar. Alarm itu bergerak mendekati tepi meja dan sebentar lagi akan jatuh tapi sebuah tangan mungil terulur menghentikan pergerakannya. Tangan itu masih berusaha menggapai-gapai bagian atas alarm dan setelah mendapatkannya barulah tangan itu menekannya membuat alarm berhenti berbunyi.

Tangan mungil itu pun menyibakkan selimut berwarna ungu yang kini menampakkan seorang gadis bersurai pirang dengan rambut berantakkan dan mata bengkak yang sedari tadi bergelung di dalam selimut. Ino- gadis bersurai pirang itu pun mendudukkan dirinya sambil berusaha mengumpulkan seluruh kesadarannya. Ino pun segera turun dari tempat tidurnya dan segera mandi.

'_Hari baru, semangat baru. Yeah…_' Batin Ino. Dan dari sinilah kegiatan Ino dimulai.

Ino segera mengambil seragamnya. Tak lupa ia mengambil blazer serta dasinya. Lalu Ino segera beralih ke meja riasnya. Mengambil _hair-dryer_ setelah itu menyisir rambutnya dan mengikatnya dengan model _pony tail_. Lalu dia menyisihkan sebagian rambutnya di sebelah kanan dan memasangkan sebuah jepit rambut warna ungu dan putih ke rambutnya.

Tak lupa Ino menyapukan sedikit bedak ke wajahnya terutama dengan tujuan menyamarkan matanya yang bengkak karena habis menangis semalaman.

"Kau yang terbaik." Ino bicara pada kembarannya sendiri di cermin yang kini sedang berkacak pinggang dengan senyum… miris.

Gadis pirang itu pun langsung menyambar tasnya dan segera turun ke lantai bawah.

Melihat otou-sannya yang belum bangun, maka Ino memutuskan membuat bekalnya sendiri tak lupa sarapan otou-sannya juga.

Ino memilih salad saja sebagai sarapannya dan membuat telur mata sapi untuk otou-sannya.

"Pagi, _him_e." Sapaan hangat dari Inoichi mengagetkan Ino.

Ino hanya membalas sapaan ayahnya dengan senyuman.

'_Kemarin aku sudah berlaku tak sopan pada Sasori-senpai. Kalau begitu aku buatkan saja dia makanan._' Batin Ino masih dengan senyum terukir di wajahnya.

"Eh, berarti aku harus buat tiga dong. Untung aku bangun cepat hari ini." Ino memuji dirinya sendiri.

"Sasuke…" Ino teringat kembali dengan Sasuke dan kini senyuman di wajahnya sudah hilang. Bukan digantikan dengan raut wajah marah, kesal atau sebagainya. Jika diperhatikan, raut wajah Ino terlihat lebih seperti tidak berekspresi lalu berubah menjadi ceria atau lebih tepat berusaha ceria.

Ino mengambil obat dari sakunya yang kemarin baru saja dibelinya di apotek ujung komplek sekolahnya. Sudah sebulan lebih Ino melakukan kebiasaannya ini. Tidak ada yang tahu, bahkan ayahnya sekalipun. Mengambil 1 kapsul berwarna putih, memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya tanpa meneguk air sedikit pun.

"Kenapa lama sekali, _hime_?" Inoichi menyahut dari meja makan yang memang dipisahkan oleh semacam sekat dengan tempat saat ini Ino berada. Senyum kembali terukir di bibirnya.

"Sarapan sudah siap." Ino membawa piring berisi sarapan otousannya dengan sebelah tangan diangkat tinggi-tinggi berlagak seperti seorang pelayan.

"Terima kasih, _hime_."

"_Tou-san_, Ino berangkat dulu, ya?" Ino mencium pipi ayahnya.

"Tumben cepat sekali perginya. Kau tidak makan?" tanya Inoichi.

"Hehehe... Sudah bawa bekal, kok."

…

…

Cuaca hari ini begitu cerah. Kicauan merdu dari burung-burung serta awan putih yang menaungi mereka terlihat begitu sempurna. Udara sejuk dan segar bahkan masih dapat ditemukan. Itulah yang pertama kali dirasakan Ino begitu menginjakkan kakinya keluar dari rumah minimalisnya.

Ino lebih memilih jalan kaki untuk pergi ke sekolah dikarenakan hal itu dapat membantunya memiliki badan ideal ditambah mendapat pemandangan pagi hari yang gratis. Selain itu, program jalan kakinya ini dilakukan agar menghemat uang sakunya. Bukan karena ayahnya tidak memberi Ino uang yang cukup, tapi karena Ino lebih ingin menggunakan uang itu untuk keperluan lain seperti… berbelanja.

Cerahnya hari ini sama halnya dengan suasana hati Ino saat ini. Terbukti sejak mulai meninggalkan rumahnya, Ino-gadis pirang ini berjalan riang sambil melompat-lompat kecil tak lupa juga menyapa setiap orang yang ditemuinya di jalan. Meskipun ada beberapa orang yang tidak dikenalnya dan ada beberapa yang mengerutkan dahi tapi tetap membalas senyum gadis pirang ini, Ino benar-benar tidak perduli. Baginya memberikan senyum pada orang-orang seakan-akan menyalurkan sebahagian kebahagiaannya. Meskipun 'kebahagiaan' yang dimaksud belum dapat ditangkap Ino dari mana datangnya tapi saat ini seakan-akan ada yang mendorongnya untuk melakukan itu. Dan meskipun kejadian kemarin saat di sekolah membuat air mata Ino terkuras semalaman, namun Ino tetap berusaha berpikir positif.

…

…

Tanpa sadar, dia telah sampai di depan gerbang sekolahnya. Masih beberapa murid yang datang, terlihat dari beberapa tempat parkir yang masih kosong. Sudah dibilang kan kalau Ino datang cepat hari ini? Melirik lagi ke tempat parkiran, Ino merasa ada yang aneh. Tak jauh dari tempatnya sekarang, terparkir sebuah mobil sport warna hitam. Ino tahu persis siapa pemilik mobil itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasuke Uchiha. Tidak biasanya Sasuke sudah datang jam segini. Langsung saja Ino berlari menuju kelas.

Sesampainya di kelas, Ino hanya melihat dua orang siswi yang termasuk dalam fansgirl Sasuke dan seorang siswa berambut merah yang sama sekali tak ada niat Ino untuk berurusan dengannya sedang mengangkat kedua kakinya ke atas meja. Merasa tidak menemukan Sasuke, Ino langsung keluar kelas tanpa meletakkan tasnya terlebih dahulu.

Ino sudah mencari Sasuke ke beberapa ruangan seperti ke ruang guru, lapangan basket indoor, dan beberapa ruang kelas tetapi tetap tidak menemukan Sasuke. Padahal sebelumnya sangat mudah bagi Ino menemukan keberadaan Sasuke, cukup dengan mencari sumber teriakan murid cewek. Ino berusaha memikirkan beberapa kemungkinan keberadaan Sasuke sekarang. Sasuke datang pagi-pagi sekali pasti ada alasannya, sekarang apa alasannya? Dan jarang sekali Sasuke datang terlebih dahulu dari Itachi. Biasanya mereka berangkat bersama meskipun pernah mereka menggunakan mobil masing-masing.

**Puk…**

Ino menepuk jidatnya sendiri karena menyadari kebodohannya. Kenapa baru terpikir sekarang? Dia bahkan lupa dengan Itachi. Bisa saja Sasuke sekarang berada di kelas Itachi, kan? Langsung saja Ino berlari menaiki tangga yang akan menghubungkannya ke lantai dua tempat kelas Itachi berada. Ya, tidak salah lagi. Sasuke pasti di sana.

XII-C…

XII-B…

"Ah, itu dia kelas XII-A!" pekiknya.

Ino mengintip dari balik pintu kelas itu. Dilihatnya belum ada seorang pun di dalam. Ino hendak turun ke bawah jika sebuah suara tidak mengagetkannya.

"Kheh," Suara itu dari mana datangnya? Ino berbalik lagi ke dalam kelas, semakin melangkahkan kakinya menelusuri kelas itu. "Apa hebatnya dia?" Suara itu terdengar lagi dan baru disadarinya sebuah siluet putih milik seorang seorang siswa sedang duduk di atas atap yang memang sejajar dengan jendela yang saat ini sedang terbuka, menarik perhatiannya. Ino mengendap-endap berusaha berjalan sepelan mungkin. Telinganya ditajamkannya untuk menangkap kemana arah pembicaraan siswa itu.

"Setelah semua yang kau alami apa kau masih punya perasaan padanya?" Siswa itu kembali bicara lagi entah pada siapa. Tapi tidak ada balasan.

"Bagaimana masih tidak tahu? Apa tak cukup semua perlakuan yang kau terima darinya?" Suara siswa itu semakin meninggi. Dan jika didengar lebih seksama, suara siswa itu yang terus mendominasi. Merasa penasaran, Ino berusaha mengintip dari balik dinding tempat siswa itu bersandar. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia begitu melihat kalau tidak ada seorang pun yang menjadi teman berbicara siswa itu. Berarti ia bicara sendiri. Kekagetannya belum juga hilang. Merasa jika ia semakin berlama-lama di sini hanya akan membuatnya tertangkap basah sedang menguping, Ino berjalan perlahan keluar kelas masih dengan kedua tangan menutup mulut untuk jaga-jaga tidak akan ada suara meluncur yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Sedikit lagi akan segera sampai. Begitu keluar kelas, Ino akan segera lari.

**Greb…**

Mata gadis pirang itu terpejam karena menyadari dirinya sudah tertangkap basah.

"Hei!" seru siswa di depan Ino. Merasa mengenali si pemilik suara, Ino membuka matanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di kelasku?" ucap siswa di depan Ino masih dengan kedua tangan memegang bahu Ino. "Eng… aku c-cuma ingin… ngg… memberimu ini." Ino merogoh tasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak bekal berwarna merah dengan penutup berwarna putih pada Sasori.

"Cuma mau memberimu ini. Maaf atas ketidaksopananku semalam. Eng… aku pergi dulu." Ino langsung melengos pergi dan secepat mungkin menuruni tangga.

"Siapa itu, Sasori?"

Mendengar siapa yang tengah berbicara dengan Sasori membuat Ino semakin mempercepat langkahnya. Ia ingin langsung segera sampai di kelas. Semoga Sasori tidak memberi tahu siswa itu. Ino hendak berbelok sebelum suara rintihan menghentikannya. Kali ini suara yang dikenalnya dan berasal dari halaman belakang sekolah. Ino berjalan perlahan ke sumber suara. Menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri sebelum pandangannya terhenti ke sesosok manusia yang sedang menahan rasa sakit tepat di bawah sebuah pohon Sakura. Merasa menemukan orang yang sedari tadi dicarinya, Ino langsung menghampiri sosok itu.

"Sasuke-_kun_, kau kenapa? Kenapa bisa begini?" ucap Ino dengan nada khawatir yang sangat ketara. Ino mengarahkan kepala Sasuke menghadap wajahnya guna melihat keadaan siswa di depannya ini. Kepala Sasuke menghadap ke arahnya tapi manik _onyx_ itu tak ingin bertatap mata dengan si pemilik _aquamarine_.

Warna kebiruan menghiasi wajah tampannya. Wajahnya tampannya dinodai lebam yang pastinya karena habis berkelahi. "Berdarah?" Ino menyentuh sedikit sudut bibir Sasuke yang mengeluarkan darah dan membuat pemuda itu sedikit meringis kesakitan. ILalu Ino mengambil sapu tangan dari tasnya. Membasahi sapu tangan itu dengan sedikit air lalu mengusapkannya ke sudut bibir Sasuke yang berdarah.

"Menyingkirlah!" bentak Sasuke sambil menangkis tangan Ino. Ino terkejut mendengar Sasuke membentaknya, padahal ia ingin menolong Sasuke meskipun ada sedikit niat agar dekat dengan Sasuke. Tapi percayalah, niat menolongnya lebih besar. Ino menunduk takut. "Aku tak perlu bantuanmu." Kali ini Sasuke berucap lebih datar dan tenang dari sebelumnya.

"Ya sudah, kalau tidak mau. Kau bisa mengobatinya sendiri, kan? Aku tinggalkan di sini, ya." Ino memberikan senyum terbaiknya pada Sasuke lalu meletakkan sapu tangan miliknya di sebelah tangan Sasuke. Gadis pirang itu pun meninggalkan Sasuke, sebelum perkataan Sasuke meghentikannya.

"Kheh… kau pikir aku akan menerima bantuan dari orang yang justru penyebab semua ini? Ambil lagi sapu tanganmu itu!" Sasuke melemparkan sapu tangan Ino tepat di bawah kaki Ino.

Ino masih tidak bergeming. Kedua tangan gadis pirang itu mencengkeram erat roknya. Matanya terpejam kemudian terbuka yang justru mengeluarkan setetes liquid bening dari manik _aquamarine_-nya. Tak ingin satu tetes itu memanggil teman-temannya yang lain lagi, Ino langsung menyeka air matanya.

"Terserah padamu, Sasuke-_kun_. Tapi satu hal yang harus kau ketahui, aku akan selalu membatumu sebisaku. Karena aku menyayangimu. Sampai jumpa di kelas." Ino melambaikan tangannya lalu segera berlalu dari hadapan Sasuke.

"Argh, rambut merah sialan!" umpat Sasuke frustasi.

**-To Be Continued-**

Bangun lagi setelah hibernasi- eh maksudnya hiatus. Bagaimana dengan chapter ini? Apakah sudah ada yang bisa menebak konflik-nya Karin? Baiklah, silahkan menuliskan saran, kritik, uneg-uneg kalian di kotak review :)


	5. Chapter 5

Ya, balik lagi disela-sela hiatus...

Balas review untuk yang ga login dulu., yah..

**Sasaki ** : Makasih udah nyempatin review ;)

**SasuIno** : Kelamaan ya? Ini dah publish kok. Makasih reviewnya, yah.

**Uchiha ulin** : Tenang aja, ga usah buru-buru. Makasih reviewnya, yah :D

**Anniiee** : Ga apa-apa kok. Ni udah lanjut. Thanks for your review.

**SK ** : Jd inisial? Baiklah... Aku kira 'SasuKarin'. Aku cewek super tulen kok. Makasih reviewnya ya.

Please enjoy reading.

**Beside of Triangle Love**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Pairing : SasuIno, NaruSaku

**Don't Like? Don't Read**

**Say no to PLAGIATOR and SILENT READER!**

…

…

**Normal POV**

'_Kenapa dengannya, Kami-sama? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Dan apa yang sudah kulakukan terhadapnya? Aku benar-benar tak mengerti._' Batinnya.

"Oh, mungkin dia sedang PMS. Ya, pasti dia sedang itu." Ucap Ino pada dirinya sendiri sembari tertawa kecil. Tapi tak lama, raut wajahnya berubah menjadi cemberut.

"Tapi, mana ada laki-laki yang mengalami PMS. Hiks…" Ino menyeka airmata yang sempat mendiami sudut matanya itu. Dia berhenti sejenak, menarik nafas kemudian dengan pasti melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelas. Berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa dia baik-baik saja.

…

…

"_Pig_! Kau baru datang?" Baru satu langkah Ino menapaki kelasnya, ia langsung diberondong Sakura dengan sebuah pertanyaan.

Ino hanya membalas dengan senyum tipis namun senyum itu langsung menekuk ke bawah. Tak bisa bertahan lama rupanya.

"Berarti, kali ini aku menang." Sakura mengangkat sebelah sudut bibirnya lalu memutar badannya sembilan puluh derajat menghadap Ino. Gadis pirang ini sudah tahu kemana arah pembicaraan Sakura.

"Kau memang menang. Dan akan selalu begitu." Ino berucap lirih diakhir kalimatnya.

"Apa maksudmu, _pig_?"

"Maksudku…" Ino tiba-tiba berdiri dari tempat duduknya, "Ngg… tak akan kubiarkan aku kalah darimu lagi. Hahaha…" Ino tertawa sembari berkacak pinggang. Sakura hanya mengerutkan dahi melihat Ino…

"Itu maksudku." Ino cengengesan.

... tapi kemudian Sakura tertawa juga.

"Ya, ya, buktikan saja, _pig_!"

"Ngomong-ngomong, Tenten kok lama, ya?" Ino mengeluarkan ponselnya hendak mengirim pesan pada Tenten.

"Terlambat bangun kali, eh… itu dia!" Sakura menunjuk Tenten dengan dagunya yang masuk hampir bersamaan dengan Neji.

"Baru aja diomongin." Ino menyimpan kembali ponselnya. Sedangkan yang dimaksud justru senyam-senyum.

"Kenapa nih pagi-pagi udah senyum-senyum gak jelas?" Sakura pindah tempat duduk ke tempat duduk Sasuke.

"Eh, siapa?" Tenten sedikit tersentak.

"Berarti dari tadi kita dikacangin nih ceritanya?" Sakura berbicara pada Ino. "Jahatnya… hiks… hiks…" Ino pura-pura menghapus airmatanya.

"Iya, iya, aku bakal cerita. Tapi diam-diam aja ya." Tenten mulai memelankan volume suaranya. Tanpa dipanggil, Sakura langsung merapat ke meja Ino dan Tenten.

Ino pun memajukan bangkunya dan menyisipkan poninya di belakang telinga, bersiap-siap karena jika terlewat satu pun informasi pasti tidak akan mau diulangi Tenten lagi. Soalnya, Tenten tak termasuk dalam kumpulan cewek penggosip seperti dua teman berbeda warna rambutnya ini.

"…"

"Mana?" Bisik Ino yang mulai tak sabaran.

"Tapi janji jangan heboh, ya?" Tenten menunjuk Ino dan Sakura bergantian dengan telunjuknya. Sakura dan Ino saling bertatapan sejenak lalu mengangguk bersamaan.

"Aku pacaran dengan…" Tenten pun mengalihkan pandangannya pada makhluk yang duduk di meja sebelah mereka. Ino dan Sakura bersamaan mengikuti arah pandang Tenten. Jika otak keduanya dapat dilihat tembus pandang, saat ini otak Sakura dan Ino sedang berlomba-lomba memproses informasi yang didapat.

"APA?! Kau pacaran dengan Gaara?" Ino sontak berdiri dan tentunya membuat gadis pirang itu dalam hitungan singkat menjadi pusat perhatian termasuk siswa dengan lingkaran hitam disekitar matanya yang menatapnya lebih tajam dibandingkan yang lainnya. Sudah diduga, memberitahu sebuah rahasia pada makhluk penggosip bukanlah hal yang tepat. Gadis bercepol dua ini hanya terdiam bersikap seolah-olah 'kau' yang dimaksud bukanlah dia.

"Pelankan, suaramu!" Bisik Sakura seraya membekap mulut Ino dan menyuruh gadis pirang itu untuk duduk. Setidaknya ada Sakura yang membantunya. Dan setidaknya, punya teman penggosip tak buruk juga.

"Kau berisik sekali, _pig_! Kau tak lihat kalau tatapan Gaara seperti akan memakanmu? Tenten maafkan si _pig_ ini, ya? Dia gak salah, yang salah itu mulutnya." Mendengar itu Ino malah memasang cengengesannya yang sepertinya replika cengengesan Naruto.

**Jleb **

Ternyata Sakura tak jauh beda dengan Ino. Hah… sepertinya butuh infomasi yang lebih rinci untuk kedua makhluk bertulang belakang ini. Benar-benar butuh konfirmasi.

"Dengar ya, yang kumaksud itu bukan Gaara. Tapi Neji-_kun_." Tenten berucap enteng dan langsung membekap mulut Ino agar kejadian tadi tak terulang.

"APA?!" Dan terulang, ucapan tadi benar-benar terulang keluar dari mulut yang berbeda. Sepertinya gadis bercepol dua ini lupa dengan makhluk yang satunya lagi.

"Apa?" Makhluk bertulang belakang lain dengan kulit tan tiba-tiba ikut bergabung.

Krik

Krik

Krik

"Fuahh… bukan kau Naruto!" Ino melepaskan bekapan mulutnya.

"Semuanya…" sebuah bisikkan tiba-tiba terdengar dari belakang leher Naruto. Hawa mencekam seketika melingkupi pemuda pirang itu dan tanpa diperintahkan bulu kuduknya berdiri. Dilihatnya beberapa helai rambut hitam berada di atas bahunya. Naruto benar-benar takut sekarang.

"… DUDUUKK!" Dengan langkah pontang panting Naruto buru-buru duduk di bangkunya, diikuti murid-murid lain. Bunyi bangku digeser pun tak ketinggalan.

"Saya benar-benar kecewa dengan kalian. Meskipun kalian murid angkatan pertama untuk tahun ini, tak sebaiknya kalian bertingkah seperti anak kecil. Mengerti?"

"Mengerti, Iruka-_sensei_." Ucap Naruto dengan semangat. Pemuda pirang ini tahu kalau saat ini guru mereka sedang serius. Dan jika dilihat saat-saat Iruka di luar jam kerja benar-benar berbeda dengan saat ini. Pada saat Iruka tidak mengajar, Iruka benar-benar bisa diajak bercanda. Dan saat itu, Naruto bahkan sanggup memanggil Iruka selayaknya orang sebayanya. Dan bagi Iruka, itu tak masalah karena menurutnya tidak ada istilah guru atau murid saat itu. Tapi sekarang, berlaku sistem guru dan murid. Disaat-saat tertentu, Iruka bisa menjadi guru killer dan teman curhat.

"Baiklah, sepertinya suasana di sini begitu canggung. Saya akan mulai mengabsen kalian."

'_Bagaimana ini? Sepertinya Sasuke-kun tak berniat masuk_.' Ucap Ino dalam hati sembari menatap tempat duduk Sasuke dan pintu kelas bergantian.

"… Hinata Hyuuga,"

"H-hadir, _sensei_."

Ino terus berpikir keras. Jemarinya saling mencengkeram erat.

"Ino Yamanaka,"

"…" Tak ada sahutan. Gadis pirang itu masih sibuk menatap pintu kelas. Berharap Sasuke akan datang sebelum namanya dipanggil.

"Ino Yamanaka?" ulang Iruka.

"H-hadir, Iruka-_sensei_." Sekarang dia tak jauh beda dengan temannya yang bernama Hinata.

"Naruto Uzumaki,"

"Hadir, _sensei_." Ucap Naruto dengan lantang.

**Cling**

Kalau kalian tahu momen-momen dimana tokoh kartun akan muncul di atas kepalanya sebuah bola lampu, maka itu terjadi juga pada salah satu tokoh utama kita ini.

"Naruto! Psst… Naruto!" Panggil Ino sembari pura-pura sibuk membolak-balik buku di depannya.

"Apa Ino-_chan_?"

"Gantikan Sasuke-_kun_ saat namanya dipanggil, ya." Ino berucap perlahan tanpa suara cuma dengan gerakan bibir serta menutup wajahnya dengan buku.

"Sakura Haruno,"

"Hadir."

"Sasuke Uchiha,"

"Hn, hadir, _sensei_." Ucap Naruto memberat-beratkan suaranya dengan sebelah tangan menutup mulut. "Tumben kau jawab." Sahut Iruka masih sibuk menatap buku absen ditangannya.

Mendengar itu, Ino _sweatdrop_. "Aktingmu sangat buruk" Bisik Ino. Naruto hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya.

**.**

**..**

**…**

"Naruto! Ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu." Panggil Ino dengan suara cemprengnya seraya duduk di tempat duduk Sasuke agar leluasa berbicara dengan pemuda pirang itu.

"Apa Ino-_chan_?" tanya Naruto yang masih sibuk dengan aksi menggambar ria-nya tanpa sedikit pun menatap Ino. Gadis pirang itu berani memanggil Naruto bahkan berani pindah-pindah tempat duduk karena jam pelajaran Bahasa Jepang yang diajarkan Iruka-_sensei_ sudah lama selesai. Jadilah mereka sekarang menunggu datangnya guru selanjutnya yaitu Hatake Kakashi, guru dengan satu alasan setiap ditanya perihal keterlambatannya yaitu, "Aku tersesat di sebuah jalan bernama jalan kehidupan." Berkat itu, penghuni kelas ini sudah tahu salah satu soal yang akan diajukan saat ujian dan apa jawaban dari soal itu yaitu 'Jalan apa yang paling lama dan susah untuk dilewati."

Guru aneh dengan alasan dan perilaku yang aneh pula.

'_Jangan bilang ini pertandanya! Jangan bilang!_' Jerit Naruto dalam hati tak lupa mulutnya mulai komat-kamit. Baru saja Ino membuka mulutnya namun sebuah telapak tangan menyambutnya tepat di depan wajahnya. "Tunggu, Ino-_chan_! Jangan nyatakan cinta padaku karena aku cuma suka Sakura-_chan_!" ucap Naruto dengan suara yang cukup untuk mengalihkan perharian penghuni kelas.

Suasana kelas seketika hening. Tak ingin ini semakin melebar, Ino langsung menyangkal. "Siapa yang mau menyatakan cinta padamu, _BAKA_?! Aku cuma mau bilang perihal… eng… perihal gambarmu itu. Ya, gambarmu itu aneh sekali. Memangnya ada manusia yang punya wajah sebulat itu? Hahaha…" Ino tertawa garing namun mampu membuat semua penghuni kelas minus Sakura berhenti menatapnya.

"Tenanglah, _Forehead_! Pangeran kodokmu tak akan kuambil." Naruto hanya bisa memasang wajah bingung, bingung bukan karena perkataan terakhir Ino tapi karena cara Ino menggambarkan dirinya.

"Naruto!" Ino melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Naruto.

"Eh, iya, apa?" Panggilan Ino kembali membuat Naruto harus memfokuskan pikirannya pada siswi di depannya ini.

"Sebenarnya Sasuke-_kun_ masuk sekolah hari ini. Tapi pas aku ke belakang sekolah tadi pagi, aku lihat Sasuke-_kun_ sepertinya habis berkelahi. Bisa kau bujuk dia untuk masuk?" tanya Ino.

"_Teme_ berkelahi? Tapi dengan siapa?"

"Aku juga tak tahu. Pokoknya tadi pagi waktu aku sampai di sekolah, aku lihat mobilnya Sasuke-_kun_. Langsung aku cari deh, aku juga sempat cari di kelas XII-A tapi tidak ketemu. Waktu aku turun ke lantai bawah aku dengar suara Sasuke-_kun_." Jelas Ino.

"Apa mungkin kalau yang menghajarnya itu, _aniki_-nya sendiri? Apa sewaktu kau ke kelas Itachi, kau melihat Itachi?" Perkataan Naruto membuatnya terdiam. Memang dia tak melihat keberadaan Itachi tadi pagi. Bisa jadi Itachi pelaku semua ini. Kejadian pemukulan itu bisa saja berlangsung saat Ino mencari-cari Sasuke di kelas Itachi. Kenapa baru sekarang disadari sih? Tapi, jika benar Itachi yang melakukannya, seharusnya Ino bertemu Itachi di koridor karena Ino pertama kali mencari di kantor guru dan kelas-kelas yang berada di lantai bawah. Dan, Itachi naik apa ke sekolah? Tak mungkin mereka berdua satu mobil yang pada akhirnya Itachi akan menghajar Sasuke. Ino yakin kalau pelakunya itu bukan Itachi-_senpai_, dan semoga memang benar.

"Ino!" Panggil Naruto berusaha menyadarkan Ino dari lamunannya.

"Tidak mungkin Itachi-_senpai_. Meskipun aku tidak lihat dia di kelasnya, tapi sampai mau masuk pun aku tidak lihat tanda-tanda keberadaan Itachi-_senpai_. Uchiha mana mau terlambat. Pasti Itachi-_senpai_ memang tidak masuk hari ini. Jangan berpikir kalau pelakunya adalah kakaknya Sasuke lagi, ya!"

Aku hanya tak berani dan tak bisa membayangkan sosok pendiam Sasuke selama ini hanya karena takut pada Itachi, ucap Ino dalam hati.

"Iya, sudahlah, aku ke tempat si _Teme_ dulu, ya."Naruto pun langsung berdiri tanpa beranjak keluar karena Ino tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda untuk memberinya jalan.

"Sehabis istirahat saja." Ucap Ino.

**Teng teng teng**

"Sudah, kan?" Naruto pun langsung beranjak keluar kelas. Ino memutar bola matanya, bosan melihat tingkah teman sekelasnya ini.

**.**

**..**

**…**

"Hari ini apa yang akan jadi topik gosipan kita?" Ino mulai berbicara pada Sakura dan Hinata. "_Eto_… aku tidak tahu. Terserah Ino-_chan_ saja," ucap Hinata sembari memainkan kedua ujung telunjuknya.

Seorang siswa berambut merah tiba-tiba masuk ke kelas 10 A dan tanpa aba-aba menarik pergelangan tangan si pemilik mata _aquamarine_. "Eh, eh, ada apa Sasori-_senpai_?" Ino bertanya di sela-sela penarikan paksa itu.  
'_Apa karena makanan yang kuberikan tadi, ya? Apa Sasori-senpai tak menyukainya?_' batin gadis berambut pirang panjang itu mulai bertanya-tanya.

"Ada yang mau kubicarakan padamu." Sasori terus menarik paksa Ino tanpa mempedulikan puluhan pasang mata dimana salah satunya menatap tajam mereka berdua. Sasori terus menarik Ino tanpa memperdulikan rintihan dan perintah Ino untuk berhenti. Langkah keduanya baru berhenti di lapangan basket _indoor_. Ino mendongak menatap Sasori seperti menandakan ia butuh penjelasan. "Apa-apa saja yang kau ketahui tentang Suigetsu?" Sasori berkata sambil membelakangi Ino. "Eh? Suigetsu? Siapa Suigetsu?" Ino mengerutkan dahinya karena merasa asing dengan nama yang baru disebut itu. "Siswa berambut putih yang sekelas denganku, dia Suigetsu. Aku yakin kau pernah bertemu dengannya. Apa saja yang kau ketahui tentangnya?" Sasori kini berbalik menghadap Ino dan ekspresi pucat yang langsung didapatinya tercetak jelas di wajah siswi cantik di hadapannya ini. "Yang aku tahu, dia berambut putih, sekelas denganmu, ya… seperti katamu tadi. Hehehe…" Ino nyengir kuda, lebih tepatnya nyengir yang dipaksakan.

"Selain itu?" Keduanya saling bertatapan. Berusaha menyelami maksud dari semua ini.

"D-dia aneh." Jawab Ino perlahan dan hampir tak terdengar.

"Sudah kuduga." Sasori duduk dengan bersandarkan tembok yang dilapisi cat putih itu.

"Apa maksudmu, _senpa_i?" Ino ikutan duduk di sebelah Sasori.

"Aku hanya takut kalau kau berpikir bahwa temanku itu aneh. Dan terjadi… Tapi itu wajar jika kau sudah bertemu langsung dengannya. Dia aneh, ya, kuakui dia memang aneh. Suka berbicara sendiri. Tapi keanehannya bukan tanpa alasan. Dia mulai bersikap begitu setelah Karin yang juga teman sekelasku, meninggal." Sasori hendak melanjutkan ceritanya, tapi perilaku Ino lebih menarik perhatiannya. Gadis pirang itu merogoh saku kemejanya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kertas yang sudah terlihat kumal. "Aku menemukan ini." Ino menyerahkan kertas itu dan Sasori mulai membaca baris per baris isinya.

"Saat menjaga perpustakaan bersama Sasuke-_kun_. Lebih tepatnya diantara salah satu buku di perpustakaan." Sambungnya. Ino hanya dapat menunggu Sasori selesai membacanya, dia benar-benar ingin tahu apa reaksi Sasori.

"Pasti buku yang habis dipinjamnya. Hah… Kejadian itu… Kejadian yang terjadi sekitar 8 bulan yang lalu. Saat kau belum masuk sekolah ini. Karin menyukai seseorang dan berbagai cara dilakukannya untuk dekat dengan orang itu. Di sisi lain, Suigetsu menyukai gadis itu namun sepertinya Karin hanya menganggapnya sebagai pengganggu. Suatu hari, tepatnya saat surat ini ditulis, Karin mencoba bunuh diri dari jendela kelas kami. Aku tak tahu dengan cara apa tapi Suigetsu berhasil menggagalkannya. Keesokkan harinya, Karin di temukan tewas di bagian samping sekolah. Banyak yang menduga Karin bunuh diri karena alasan _broken home_ tapi Suigetsu berpendapat itu semua karena si Uchiha itu. Dan kurasa sekarang aku tahu apa alasan pasti Karin melakukan itu." Sasori menatap sendu surat digenggamannya. "Karena yang disukainya menyukai sahabatnya sendirikan? Karena Sasuke, kan?" tanya Ino antusias.

"Yang kau katakan terakhir itu salah. Kejadiannya berlangsung 8 bulan lalu saat kau dan teman-temanmu belum masuk kesini." Sasori memasang menyeringai.

"Sasuke kan Uchiha?" Ino meletakkan jari telunjuknya di dagu.

"Apa Uchiha yang ada di pikiranmu hanya bocah angkuh itu?" Sasori masih saja berseringai.

…

…

"_Tem_e! Kenapa tadi kau tak masuk?"

"Ck! Bukan urusanmu," decak Sasuke kesal.

"Apa salah aku peduli pada temanku sendiri? Lagipula kau habis berkelahi dengan siapa sih?"

"Tak usah pedulikan aku, _Dobe_?!" geram Sasuke. Naruto hanya bersikap seolah Sasuke merasa tak terganggu dengan sikapnya. Ikut duduk di sebelah Sasuke seperti memancing Sasuke untuk mulai berbicara. Memang susah menghadapi Uchiha. Jangan terlalu memaksanya karena dapat dipastikan kalian tak akan mendapatkan apa-apa. Biarkan Uchiha bicara sendiri. Begitulah kira-kira…

Yang diharapkan bicara belum juga mau bicara. Membuat suara dedaunan yang saling bergesekan justru terdengar jelas. Semilir angin berhembus menerpa wajah keduanya. Menyebabkan anak-anak rambut itu menari-nari dengan indahnya seakan bersorak kesenangan berkat kehadiran semilir angin itu. Sepasang kelopak mata itu menutup, turut merasakan yang justru membuat sepasang bola mata bermanikkan onyx itu kehilangan kesempatan untuk memancarkan auranya yang mulai redup.

"Kurasa aku sudah tahu jawaban dari pertanyaanmu yang kemarin, _Dobe_."

"Hah?" Kedua alis pemuda tan itu bertaut.

"Balaskan dendamku, itu maksudku."

…

Tak lama setelah Sasori keluar, Ino keluar. Kali ini tujuannya adalah belakang sekolah. Tinggal menjumpainya dan menghibur siswa yang sejak dulu disukainya itu. Sebenarnya begitu mudah jika yang dihibur mau menghargai usaha yang menghibur. Begitu keluar dari lapangan basket indoor, langkahnya terhenti begitu mendapati sebuah loker menarik perhatiannya. Menarik perhatiannya karena dari puluhan loker, hanya loker itu sendiri yang terbuka dan dia kenal betul loker itu. Kedua kaki jejang itu pun melangkah pasti. Begitu banyak kejadian yang tak terduga dan menyakitkan telah terjadi padanya selama dua hari terakhir ini. Mengurangi satu setidaknya tak masalah, kan? Entah mengapa perjalanan menuju sana begitu jauh dan seakan tak berkurang sedikit pun padahal dia sudah berjalan beberapa detik yang lalu. Haruskah dia berlari? Bisa saja jika kau ingin dicurigai orang lain yang melintas sepanjang koridor. Keadaan koridor yang sepi dari makhluk bernama manusia semakin membuatnya yakin akan keputusannya. Lonceng memang sudah berdentang tak lama setelah gadis pirang ini sendirian di lapangan basket.

Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Di satu sisi dia tak ingin melakukannya tapi sisi lain dari dirinya seakan berteriak mendukungnya.

"_Gomen ne_, Sakura." Ino mengambil surat itu dengan pasti bahkan tanpa memastikan terlebih dahulu apakah ada orang yang melihatnya saat ini. Ia benar-benar tak peduli. Keringat mengucur deras. Tangannya langsung merobek-robek kertas itu menjadikannya potongan yang sangat kecil. Melampiaskan semua sakit hati yang dirasakannya. Biarlah kali ini dia yang bersalah, biarlah kali ini gilirannya yang mengotori persahabatannya dengan Sakura. Biarlah kali ini saja, dia tak peduli. Tanpa sadar, setetes airmata lepas dari pengawasannya. Meluncur dengan indahnya dari sudut matanya, menghasilkan sebuah sungai kecil di pipinya. Potongan kertas itu langsung dibuangnya dan dia langsung menghapus air matanya.

…

…

"Kemana ya Ino-_chan_?" ucap Sakura mulai khawatir. Kekhawatirannya bertambah begitu melihat Neji selaku ketua kelas mulai berdiri hendak keluar kelas. "N-Neji-_san_ mau kemana?"

Neji berhenti sejenak lalu berkata dengan nada datar, "Memanggil guru."

"E-Eh, jangan d-dulu, maksudku… aku saja yang panggil." Sakura langsung berdiri dari bangkunya dan berjalan keluar kelas dengan tergesa-gesa. Melihat itu, penghuni kelas di deretan bangku paling depan hanya mampu keheranan.

'_Kau kemana sih, pig? Apa tak dengar lonceng masuk tadi, ya? Ah, kau berhutang padaku, pig._' batin Sakura. Sakura pun mengeluarkan ponselnya. "Bisa-bisa aku kena hukum juga karena terlambat masuk," gerutu Sakura disela-sela kegiatannya mencari nama Ino di daftar kontaknya.

Pandangannya berhenti pada seorang siswi yang dikenalinya tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang. "_Pig_!" Sakura buru-buru menghampiri Ino dan menyimpan ponselnya.

Yang dipanggil justru terdiam dan tercekat. Matanya terbelalak lebar. Kedatangan seseorang yang tak diharapkan. Ketakutan yang nyata. Itulah yang dialami Ino. Menarik nafas sebelum berbalik menghadap Sakura. "Ada apa, _Forehead_?"

"Ada-apa, ada-apa, kau kenapa tak masuk, _pig_?"

"Eh, apa tadi yang kau bilang?" Mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan untuk mencari-cari jawaban adalah cara terampuh untuk tidak terlihat bodoh.

"Kenapa tak masuk tadi, _pig_?" ulang Sakura perlahan.

"Seperti tak tahu saja, urusan pemandu sorak lagi." Dusta Ino dan langsung menarik pelan tangan Sakura menjauhi tempat mereka sekarang.

"Lebih bagus kau berikan saja gelar ketuamu pada _senpai-senpai_ kelas XII itu. Aku heran kenapa para _senpai_ itu memberikan gelar ketua padamu yang masih kelas X. Tidak biasa saja menurutku. Mereka cuma ingin lepas tanggung jawab saja itu."

"Iya, iya, nanti deh pas rapat aku mengundurkan diri. Ka-" Ucapan Ino langsung berhenti begitu melihat keberadaan guru yang sejak tadi dinanti-nantikan kehadirannya.

Dari luar, dapat Ino dan Sakura lihat kalau Kakashi-_sensei_ sedang berbicara dengan Asuma-_sensei_ di depan pintu kantor guru. Ino langsung menyuruh Sakura untuk cepat. Begitu berada tepat di samping kedua guru itu, kedua siswi itu membuang tatapannya ke arah berlawanan. Pembicaraan keduanya tentang nilai para murid masih sempat ditangkap Ino. Arah pembicaraan yang tidak berubah itu dan suara yang mulai memelan menandakan sejauh ini Sakura dan Ino berhasil. Sakura yang berjalan tak jauh di depan Ino dan merasa sudah aman langsung buka suara, "Ayo, _pig_!" Mereka pun mulai berlari.

…

…

Tak beberapa lama setelah Sakura dan Ino masuk, Naruto juga masuk kelas.

"Bagaimana, Naruto?" tanya Ino begitu mendapati Naruto masuk dengan tampang lesu.

"Tidak tahu." Naruto mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Kenapa tak tahu?"

"Ya, singkatnya aku ketiduran," Jawab Naruto enteng namun tak lama dia cengengesan.

"Ketiduran? Tapi, ya sudahlah. Kau sudah tahu siapa yang memukul Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya Ino sembari beranjak duduk di sebelah Naruto tak lupa mengucapkannya dengan volume yang lebih pelan.

'_Ada apa sih antara Naruto dan Ino? Sekarang mereka main sembunyi-sembunyian denganku. Lihat saja nanti!_' batin Sakura.

'_Ino-chan? Kau juga suka dengan Naruto-kun, ya? Kami-sama, apa aku sanggup hadapin dua orang sekaligus? Hah…_' ucap Hinata dalam hati melihat kedekatan Naruto dan Ino sejak tadi pagi.

"Tidak! Dia tak mau beritahu aku. Tapi, kalau dia sudah beritahu, akan kuberitahu padamu kok, Ino-_chan_," Ucap siswa dengan manik _sapphire_ itu sembari menatap Sakura yang balas menatapnya juga.

"Ya, terimakasih." Ino pun kembali ke tempat duduknya.

…

…

Jam pelajaran yang seharusnya diisi oleh Kakashi-_sensei_ berlalu begitu saja tanpa kehadiran sang guru. Entah apa alasannya tak mengajar, mungkin ingin menamatkan buku orange misterius yang selalu dibawanya ketika mengajar.

Manik _aquamarine_ Ino bergerak mengikuti arah jarum jam tak lupa mulutnya yang ikut menghitung tiap detik yang sudah dilewati jarum penunjuk detik itu. Melihat betapa lambatnya jarum itu bergerak, ingin rasanya Ino langsung mencabut jam itu dan langsung memutar bagian belakang jam itu agar menunjukkan pukul 2 tepat.

"Hei!" panggilan Tenten menyentakkan Ino dari lamunannya.

"Apa?" Ino menoleh pada Tenten dengan cepat sebagai reaksi dari keterkejutannya.

"Ngapain terus lihat-lihat jam? Hm?"

"Aku mau cepat pulang nih. Rasanya hari ini panjang sekali," seru Ino sembari menatap jam di tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul 13.55.

"Mau ngapain rupanya?"

"Gak ada apa-apa. Ingin cepat pulang saja. Ah, sudahlah. Lebih baik kita menggosip saja," kata Ino dengan semangat. Tenten hanya memutar bola matanya melihat penyakit menggosip Ino kambuh.

"Aku tak ada bahan gosipan," jawab Tenten enteng.

"Tak apa. Kita cari objek baru. Yang terbaru dan _up to date_."

"Sama aja kali," sahut Tenten. Manik aqua Ino bergulir menatap penghuni kelas itu satu persatu. Shikamaru? Oh, tidak, tidak. Tak ada yang menarik dari Shikamaru untuk dijadikan bahan gosipan. Atau mungkin Gaara? Gaara? Pemuda berambut merah bata itu? Ah, tidak, tidak. Bisa-bisa dia akan terus dihantui oleh tatapan mematikan pemuda itu. Cari objek lain, pikir Ino.

"Aha! Aku tahu!" Pekik Ino sambil mengangkat jari telunjuknya ke udara.

"Siapa kali ini?" Tenten bertopang dagu menatap Ino. Ino mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah telinga Tenten dan mulai membisikkan sesuatu.

"Kau dan Ne-ji."

**Jleb**

"Jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh, ya! Sudahlah, lama sekali sih pulangnya." Ucap Tenten mulai gelisah sembari menatap jam dinding di kelasnya.

"Sekarang siapa yang minta cepat pulang nih?" Ino mencolek-colek lengan Tenten dengan telunjuknya.

"Apaan sih? Kalau semua murid di kelas ini ditanya ingin cepat pulang, pasti setengahnya menjawab mau. Aku dan kau termasuk di dalamnya."

"Iya, iya."

'_Hah… kenapa tadi lupa tanya sih? Bodoh, bodoh, bodoh! Sudah gerak jamnya lama lagi,_' sungut Ino dalam hati.

'_20 detik lagi. Ya, ya, ayo cepat! 19… 18… 17… 16… 15… 14…_' batinnya.

"Hei! Sudah mau pulang tuh!" ucap Tenten seraya mulai memasukkan bukunya ke dalam tas. "Hm." Ino pun merapikan barang-barangnya, menyandang tasnya, menggeser mejanya agak ke depan, dan memajukan sebelah kakinya. Bersiap-siap untuk pulang. Benar-benar bersiap-siap.

**Teng Teng Teng**

Dan…

Huush...

Ino langsung melesat keluar kelas tak mempedulikan Sakura yang memanggilnya.

…

…

Kakinya langsung melangkah dengan cepat menaiki tangga yang menghubungkannya ke lantai dua. Tak memperdulikan beberapa murid lain yang mengeluh karena ditabraknya.

"Baiklah, selamat siang semuanya." Masih dapat didengarnya salam dari guru yang mengajar di kelas yang ingin ditujunya sekarang. Suara Kurenai-_sensei._

Ino menunggu sembari menyenderkan punggungnya pada pagar pembatas. "Yamanaka-_sa_n?" tanya Kurenai. "Eng… siang, _sensei_." Jawab Ino sembari membungkukkan badannya yang meninggalkan kerutan di dahi Kurenai-_sensei _sebelum guru cantik itu berlalu.

Satu persatu penghuni kelas XII-A meninggalkan kelas. Manik aquamarinenya terus menatap satu persatu murid yang keluar itu sebelum matanya mendapati orang yang sedari tadi ditunggu.

"Sasori-_senpai_!" Ino mencengkeram sedikit lengan baju Sasori membuat siswa berambut merah itu berhenti.

"Ada apa?" Sasori berhenti dan menepi sejenak.

"Eng… Apa Itachi-_senpai_ tidak masuk hari ini?" tanya Ino. "Uchiha-_san_? Kurasa tidak." Sasori menggeleng pelan sembari mengulum senyum tipis. "Kok kurasa sih? Yang serius, Sasori-_senpai_." Sungut Ino sebal sambil menggoyang-goyangkan sebelah bahu Sasori. Sedangkan yang dimaksud justru tersenyum. "Tidak," Ucapnya ketus.

"Begitu ya? Syukurlah…" Ino menghela nafas lega. "Ya sudahlah, aku duluan ya."

…

Kerumunan orang yang berdiri di depan mading membuat tanda tanya besar di benak Ino. Tanpa tendeng aling-aling apa pun, Ino menerobos kerumunan itu.

"_Sumimasen,_" Ino berusaha menerobos kerumunan yang lumayan banyak itu. Melewati beberapa bahu yang menghadangnya dan ucapan 'maaf' yang berulang kali diucapkan untuk setiap bahu yang ditabraknya.

"Aduh, pasti hari ini jadi hari buruk buatnya."

"Iya, hahaha…"

"Kasihan sekali. Sekarang gilirannya."

Mendengar itu, Ino langsung semakin memaksa masuk ke dalam. Dan didapatinya selembar kertas tertempel dengan gambar wajah Sakura dan Ino di dalamnya tak lupa tulisan '**WANTED**' dengan huruf besar menjadi judulnya. Ino pun langsung berlari menuju kelasnya.

Pantas saja sewaktu Ino melesat keluar, Sakura memanggilnya. Ternyata karena ini. Langkahnya terhenti saat guru dengan pakaian serba hijau memanggilnya. "Ino-_san_, sini sebentar!" panggil Guy-_sensei_ dengan kedua tangan diangkat dan dilambai-lambaikan. Tak lupa dengan suaranya yang kuat.

Dari kejauhan, Ino melihat Tobi yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya. Tingkah Tobi yang asyik bersiul membuat gadis pirang ini belum sempat jadi objek pandangannya. Tapi akan sempat jika dia tak langsung menemui Guy-_sensei_.

"Ada apa, _sensei_?" tanyanya dengan suara dibuat sepelan mungkin. "Tolong antarkan kardus ini ke gudang. Bisa, kan? Pasti bisalah." Guy menyerahkan sebuah kardus yang lumayan berat pada Ino. "T-tapi... _sen_-" Ino terbata.

"Kau itu masih muda. Mana semangat masa mudamu?" Guy mulai berkoar-koar. 'Bagaimana ini? kalau aku tidak bawa, pasti Guy-_sensei_ akan terus-terusan berkoar-koar. Dan kalau aku bawa, pasti akan ketahuan Tobi-_san_.' pikir Ino dalam hati. "_Sensei_, suruh yang lain saja, ya? Ah, itu ada Lee!" Ino mengarahkan dagunya ke belakang Guy. Guy pun mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk Ino namun tak menemukan yang dimaksud. Begitu berbalik, sosok Ino telah lenyap dan tinggallah kardus yang setia menemaninya.

"Hah... tapi tak apa, sekalian olahraga!" Guy melakukan pemanasan kecil terlebih dahulu sebelum mengangkat kardus itu.

Ino celingak-celinguk mencari tempat persembunyian. Urusan membohongi Guy-_sensei_ belakangan dulu dan tetap berjanji menerima hukuman jika _sensei_ nyentriknya itu ingat. Sekarang harga dirinya terancam. Dan disinilah ia, disebuah tempat yang berdebu dengan penerangan yang minim.

**Kriiet…**

Suara pintu terbuka pertanda seseorang masuk terdengar. Ino langsung bersembunyi diantara dua rak buku. Nafas ditahannya, entah untuk apa. Dari tempat persembunyiannya ini, dapat dilihatnya perawakan orang yang masuk itu dari bayangannya. Dari rambut dan tubuhnya yang tinggi, dapat Ino pastikan kalau itu laki-laki. Tapi, apa yang dipegangnya itu?

'Apa jangan-jangan Guy-_sensei_? Dan jangan-jangan Guy-_sensei_ sudah tahu tempat persembunyianku dan ingin menghukumku karena membohonginya? _Kami-sama_, semoga saja tidak." Batin Ino. Mata Ino masih terus mengamati gerak-gerik si pendatang. Karena penerangan yang minim menyebabkan dia tak dapat dengan jelas melihat wajah orang itu. Orang itu berhenti sejenak dan mengamati sekeliling. Untuk kedua kalinya, Ino menahan nafas. Langkah kaki orang itu semakin jelas, dan dua hal yang diketahuinya yaitu orang itu sedang berjalan ke arahnya dan tamatlah riwayatnya.

"Ini harus diganti. Tapi yang mana, ya?"

Ino menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan karena merasa familiar dengan suara itu. Suara Tobi.

"Yang ini sudah rusak. Ah, yang ini saja! Tobi memang anak yang baik. Giliran kalian tampil akan sama rata Tobi buat. Tobi anak baik, kan?" Tobi pun keluar dari ruangan itu. Begitu aman, Ino keluar dari persembunyiannya. Dilihat Ino, sudah berjejer rapi sejumlah pel dan sapu. Diantaranya ada pel yang digunakan Tobi sewaktu Tobi membacakan puisi padanya kira-kira 4 bulan yang lalu. Rasanya seperti baru kemarin dia dapat giliran jadi obyek puisi Tobi. Pel dengan hiasan nama 'Tobi' ditempel pada gagangnya dan manik-manik emas ditaburi dibagian bawah kain pel itu.

Kembali sejenak, Ino baru sadar masih ada yang harus ditemuinya. Diputarnya kenop pintu itu tapi sia-sia. Diulanginya sampai dua kali namun hasilnya tetap sama. Setelah kesadarannya terkumpul barulah ia berteriak dengan suara cemprengnya, "Siapa saja yang di luar, tolong buka." Ino menggedor-gedor pintu itu sambil sesekali menendangnya. Berusaha memberi tanda bahwa ada orang di dalam.

"Berisik!" Sebuah suara baritone tiba-tiba terdengar.

Dengan cepat, Ino memutar badannya dan mencari sumber suara itu. Dia berusaha melangkah sepelan mungkin. Dan didapatinya sesosok manusia sedang duduk di lantai.

"Sasuke-_kun_!" Panggilnya dan langsung menghampiri Sasuke.

"Kenapa di sini?" tanyanya lembut.

"Bukan urusanmu," Ucap pemuda raven itu dengan nada datar.

"Kan cuma tanya saja." Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya, kesal.

"Berisik! Kau menggangguku! Sebaiknya kau keluar."

"Bukannya pintunya tak bisa dibuka? Kau memang tak tahu, ya?"

"Itu cuma tipuanmu, kan?" ucap Sasuke lalu beranjak dari tempatnya hendak membuka pintu. Namun hasilnya tetap sama saja.

"Sudah kubilang, kan?" Ino pun berdiri lalu menepuk-nepuk belakang roknya. Dicarinya cara agar dapat keluar dari ruangan ini. Mungkin dengan menumpuk-numpuk beberapa kardus di ruangan ini dapat membuat mereka keluar melalui jendela. Tapi di ruangan ini sama sekali tak ada jendela yang bisa digunakan sebagai jalan keluar. Yang ada cuma ventilasi di atas pintu dan ukurannya terbilang sempit. Dan sialnya, ponselnya kehabisan baterai.

Tiba-tiba lampu di ruangan itu hidup-mati berulang kali. Mengingatkannya akan tempat uji nyali yang pernah didatanginya bersama Tenten, Sakura dan Naruto yang tentunya tak akan pernah ingin dia datangi lagi.

"Kenapa lampunya? Sasuke-_kun_?" ucap Ino mulai panik dan mencari-cari Sasuke. Firasatnya mengatakan kalau lampu ini sebentar lagi akan mati.

Dan benar saja, lampu benar-benar mati dan sumber cahaya mereka satu-satunya cuma dari ventilasi pintu. Kepanikkan Ino bertambah. Tangannya meraba-raba sekeliling. Sekarang dia jadi bersyukur atas mata yang diberikan _kami-sama_ padanya, dia benar-benar tak bisa membayangkan jika dia buta maka dia selamanya akan bersahabat dengan kegelapan.

"Sasuke-_kun_?" panggilnya. Tak mendapati sahutan, Ino semakin panik.

Dia sama sekali tak berani bergerak barang sedikit pun. "Sasuke-_kun_?" panggilnya lagi namun dengan suara bergetar seperti hendak menangis. Dia terdiam, disadarinya pasti Sasuke sudah keluar duluan sama seperti saat dia ditinggal di perpustakaan. Seharusnya dia sadar. Ino mulai menangis sambil menutup mata, berpikir jika dengan menutup matanya mungkin kegelapan itu akan lebih bersahabat.

"Hiks… Sasuke… Hiks... hiks…"

"Hn,"

"Sasuke-_kun_? Hiks… Kau dimana?" Ino membuka matanya dan diedarkannya pandangan ke sekeliling. Kegelapan ini benar-benar membuatnya tak bisa melihat. "Sasuke-_kun_?" tanyanya lagi.

"Hn,"

"Sasuke-_kun_?" Dihapusnya airmatanya agar penglihatannya semakin jelas. Ia terus mencari-cari tanpa beranjak dari tempatnya. Ia sama sekali tak berani beranjak dari tempatnya, kegelapan ini membuatnya seakan-akan sedang di kelilingi makhluk halus. Begitu mendapati keberadaan Sasuke, Ino langsung menghambur memeluk siswa berambut raven itu.

"Hiks… hiks… Kau tahu aku takut gelap, kan? Hiks… seharusnya kau mendatangiku. Hiks… hiks… aku ketakutan bahkan untuk sekedar buka mata. Hiks…" Ino menangis di dada pemuda raven itu. Dipeluknya Sasuke erat seakan takut Sasuke akan meninggalkannya sendirian dalam kegelapan.

"Diamlah," Ucap Sasuke lembut. Cara menghibur seseorang versi Uchiha. Mereka pun duduk beralaskan lantai keramik yang dingin. Gadis pirang itu tak lagi menangis namun sesenggukkannya belum juga hilang.

"Sasuke-_kun_?" panggilnya sembari mencengkeram erat blazer Sasuke.

"Hn," Begitu tahu Sasuke menjawab, cengkeramannya mengendur. Mereka terdiam sejenak.

"Sasuke-_kun_?" panggilnya lagi. Mungkin ingin agar tidak terasa sepi.

"Hn,"

"Ngg… kau suka pedas?" tanya Ino disela-sela sesenggukkannya yang belum juga hilang.

"Hn," Jika saat ini lampu hidup, maka Ino dapat melihat Sasuke sedang memejamkan matanya menikmati aroma yang menguar dari tubuh gadis pirang itu. Aroma lavender. Seperti Ino adalah aroma terapi baginya.

"Selain itu?" tanyanya lagi.

"Hn," Jawab Sasuke tak nyambung. Mungkin efek samping dari aroma terapi yang baru dijumpainya.

Ino yang terkenal cerewet itu benar-benar kalah, entah kalah dengan kegelapan atau memang dia kehabisan pertanyaan. Sunyi mengisi. Sunyi ditengah-tengah kegelapan bukan hal yang diinginkan Ino. Karena kegelapan itu akan terasa semakin menakutkan baginya.

"Sasuke-_kun_?"

"…"

"Sasuke-_kun_? Kau tak tidur, kan?" Ino mulai gelisah. Cengkeramannya pada seragam Sasuke kembali mengerat lagi. Dia takut Sasuke tertidur. Diguncangkannya pelan bahu Sasuke.

"Hn,"

"Hah, syukurlah... Jangan tidur, ya?" Ino menghela nafas lega.

"Hn," Mendengar itu, Ino merebahkan kepalanya ke dada Sasuke lebih rileks dari sebelumnya. Saat ini, entah dia harus bersyukur atau tidak dengan kejadian yang dialaminya, dia benar-benar tak tahu. Tapi satu hal yang sudah dipegangnya, Sasuke tak akan meninggalkannya lagi.

"Ng… apa lagi, ya?" tanya gadis itu pada dirinya sendiri tak lupa telunjuknya yang diletakkan di dagunya.

Tiba-tiba, tangan Sasuke memeluk pinggang ramping Ino. "Aku menyukaimu." Bisiknya pelan. Jarak mereka yang dibilang sangat dekat membuat hembusan nafas Sasuke di lehernya terasa menggelikan.

"Kau bilang apa tadi, Sasuke-_ku_n?" tanyanya sembari berusaha menahan rasa geli di lehernya. "Kau gadis bodoh," ucapnya ketus.

**-To Be Continued-**

Author ini memang anak yang kurang diajar. Sudah tahu mau ujian dua hari lagi, tapi masih sempat-sempatin publish ini. Padahal sebenarnya dalam masa hiatus dan ngambil keputusan untuk hiatus karena mau fokus sama ujian. Maafkanlah atas ketidakjelasan status saya. Dan untuk masalah judul, saya benar-benar susah untuk nentuinnya. Dan sudah ditetapkan ini akan menjadi judul fict ini sampai TAMAT! Saya masih mengatakan kalau saya akan hiatus dan balik saat bulan puasa. Sampai jumpa readerku tersayang… Muach muach


	6. Chapter 6

Yuhuu, saya kembali lagi… Berhubung sekarang lagi libur puasa, saya mungkin akan lebih sering update. Doakan saja kata 'mungkin'nya akan hilang, ya?

**A/N** : **Anggap saja surat yang dirobek Ino chap kemarin itu tidak jadi. Oke?  
**

**Beside of Triangle Love**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Pairing : SasuIno, NaruSaku

**Don't Like? Don't Read**

**Don't Copy Paste**

**Say no to ****PLAGIATOR**** and ****SILENT READER **

Please enjoy reading.

**Flashback**

"_Apa Uchiha yang ada di pikiranmu hanya bocah angkuh itu?"_

"_Kurasa aku sudah tahu jawaban dari pertanyaanmu yang kemarin, Dobe."_

"_Hah?"_

"_Balaskan dendamku, itu maksudku."_

"_Aku menyukaimu."_

"_Kau gadis bodoh."_

****Beside of Triangle Love****

**End of Flashback**

Sementara itu, ada enam orang yang masih setia mendiami kelas. Ya, bisa ditebak! Ada Tenten, Neji, Hinata, Kiba, Naruto, Sakura dan jangan lupakan Akamaru juga. Gadis _pinky_ itu menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas meja. Tanda-tanda kalau kadar semangatnya hampir habis.

"Bagaimana ini?" tanya Sakura tanpa beranjak sedikit pun dari posisinya. Namun belum ada jawaban. Jawaban belum mau hinggap disalah satu pikiran mereka. Bahkan seorang Neji pun belum dapat jawaban.

"Aku tahu!" Seru pemuda dengan tato segitiga terbalik di masing-masing pipinya dengan nada datar entah untuk terlihat keren atau bagaimana, hanya dia yang tahu. Otomatis semua netra beralih pada si pemilik suara kecuali Neji.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Naruto lalu mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Kiba.

"Lihat saja nanti." Kiba pun berjalan terlebih dahulu dan diikuti oleh yang lainnya.

Sampailah mereka di bagian samping sekolah.

"Lewat ini." Kiba meletakkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Menatap tembok yang setinggi 2 meter didepannya. Sakura mengerutkan dahinya begitu tahu rencana Kiba.

"Tidak, tidak! Jangan lupa kalau aku, Tenten dan Hinata itu pakai rok!" Sakura berucap dengan menekankan dua kata terakhir dikalimatnya.

"Ya, sudah." Kiba mengangkat kedua bahunya lalu memasukkan Akamaru diantara seragam dan jaketnya. "Iya kan, Akamaru?"

"Aku ada ide!" Naruto mengacungkan telunjuknya ke udara.

"Kuharap kali ini kau serius."

"Aku serius, Sakura-_chan_. Ikuti aku!"

Mereka mengikuti Naruto kecuali Neji yang nampak tidak senang disuruh-suruh. Kalau tidak ada Hinata dan Tenten, mungkin dia pun tak ada di sini juga.

****Beside of Triangle Love****

Dan disinilah mereka, di bawah sebuah pohon yang cukup rindang dan cukup sebagai tempat persembunyian sementara.

"Apapun rencanamu, sepertinya akan susah." Sakura berlisan pada pemuda pirang itu begitu melihat gerbang sekolah yang dijaga Tobi. Tobi membuka gerbang itu hanya cukup untuk ukuran badan dua orang saja. Dan jangan lupakan juga aksi menghadang dan menyortir murid-murid itu dengan bantuan pelnya. Jika dirasa bukan targetnya, maka ia akan dengan gaya bak seorang pelayan kerajaan memberi jalan.

"Sudah, pasti berhasil." Naruto pun keluar dari tempat persembunyian mereka.

"Ikuti saja perintahku, ya!" teriak Naruto sambil berjalan mundur.

Naruto pun hilang dari pandangan mereka. Apapun yang direncanakan Naruto, pasti berhasil! Seperti katanya. Dan Sakura percaya itu.

Naruto yang sudah berhasil masuk dan berdiri di depan Tobi menimbulkan tanda tanya.

"Silahkan keluar," ucap Tobi memberi jalan pada Naruto namun Naruto sama sekali tak bergeming dari tempatnya. Belum sampai Tobi menegakkan badannya, Naruto langsung merampas pel milik Tobi. Berlari sekencang-kecangnya menjauhi gerbang dan juga berlari dari Tobi.

"Keluar semuanya!" Teriak Naruto. Murid-murid yang semula tertahan itu pun langsung membuka pagar semakin lebar dan mereka pun keluar.

"Sakura dulu keluarkan," Ucap Tenten sembari membantu membuka gerbang.

"Naruto, sudah!" Teriak Kiba. Mendengar itu, Naruto pun menyerahkan pel itu pada Tobi secara baik-baik.

Belum sempat Tobi memarahi Naruto, pemilik mata _sapphire_ itu sudah lari duluan.

****Beside of Triangle Love****

Sementara itu, di gudang…

"Bagaimana cara kita keluar?" tanya Ino.

"Sebentar lagi _Dobe_ datang. Diamlah."

Suara diputarnya gagang pintu tiba-tiba terdengar dan langsung menampakkan sosok dibaliknya. Mulut Ino tertahan karena hendak menyebut nama 'Naruto' namun bukan 'Naruto' dibaliknya.

"Sai-_kun_?" Ino langsung bangkit berdiri. Berduaan dengan lawan jenis di suatu tempat yang gelap pasti akan menimbulkan kesalah pahaman. Tak ingin itu terjadi, Ino langsung buka suara. "Sai-_kun_, terima kasih, ya? Kami kira akan terjebak di sini sampai besok." Ino tertawa garing dan terkesan dipaksakan. Sai hanya tersenyum sebagai balasan dari ucapan Ino

Drrt… drrt… drrt...

Handphone Sasuke tiba-tiba bergetar. Dilihatnya ada satu pesan masuk dari Naruto. Sambil melangkahkan kakinya keluar, dia membaca pesan dari Naruto.

"Sasuke-_kun_!" Panggil Ino. "Sekali lagi terima kasih ya, Sai-_kun_!" ucap gadis blonde itu berteriak dengan suara toaknya.

****Beside of Triangle Love****

"Sasuke-_kun_, aku boleh numpang?"

"Hn," ucapnya tanpa mengalihkan sedikit pun atensinya pada layar handphonenya. Dibalasnya pesan tadi dan setelah itu menekan tombol '_SEND_'. Mereka pun masuk ke mobil sport hitam yang diyakini adalah mobil si bungsu Uchiha ini.

Mereka pun meninggalkan sekolah. Saat ini, matahari agak condong ke barat. Sasuke melirik sejenak jam yang melingkar di tangannya. Pukul 14.30. Mereka sudah termasuk lama terkunci dalam gudang itu.

Siang menjelang sore. Perjalanan mereka diiringi bau rerumputan basah yang membuat udara segar kembali berkeliaran. Sebuah kesimpulan dapat langsung ditarik adalah tadi turun hujan dan baru reda.

"Rumahmu?" tanya Sasuke dengan intonasi yang datar dengan pandangan yang sudah dialihkan ke ruas jalan di depannya.

'_Rumah ya?_' batin Ino. '_Apa yang kau pikirkan sih? Tentu saja Sasuke tak tahu rumahmu. Untuk apa dia tahu? Berharap kalau dia tahu, dia akan mengirimkan sesuatu padamu entah bunga, surat, atau apalah_.'

Mengingat tentang 'surat' membuat dada Ino sempat merasakan sesak. Meskipun hanya satu kata yang hanya terdiri dari lima huruf namun sanggup membuat Ino terusik setiap kali mengingatnya. Tinnn…

Sasuke sengaja menekan klakson untuk membuat gadis itu tersadar dari lamunannya.

" _Gomen ne_, Sasuke-_kun_. Mmm… Nanti kalau ada tikungan, belok ke kanan saja." Tangan Ino melengkung sesuai dengan ucapannya.

Tiba-tiba handphone Sasuke berdering. Ino melirik melalui ekor matanya, badannya sedikit dicondongkan ke arah Sasuke. Belum sempat dia membaca nama yang tertera disitu, Sasuke sudah me-_reject_ panggilan itu.

"Rumahmu yang mana?" Suara Sasuke membuat Ino memposisikan tubuhnya ke semula.

"Eh, 4 rumah lagi."

"…"

"Ah! Itu disebelah kiri yang cat ungu!" pekik Ino. Sasuke memberhentikan kendaraannya di depan sebuah rumah minimalis.

'_Toko bunga?_' ucap Sasuke dalam hati. Sasuke pun menepikan mobilnya. Membuang arah pandangnya berlainan arah dengan Ino.

"Terima kasih atas tumpangannya, Sasuke-_kun_. Hati-hati di jalan! _Mata ne!_**" **teriak Ino sambil melambaikan sebelah tangannya. Tanpa disadari, Inoichi mengintip dari balik gorden.

Ino memasuki rumahnya dengan senyum terpeta di wajahnya.

"Siapa itu, _hime_?"

"Ah, ayah! Cuma teman kok." Ino tersenyum simpul.

Inoichi hanya menganggukkan kepala. "Oh iya! Tadi temanmu yang berambut pink datang kesini dengan yang rambut kuning. Siapa ya namanya?" Inoichi bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Sakura dan Naruto namanya, ayah." Ino tersenyum melihat ayahnya.

"Hah, iya, itu."

Ino berjalan gontai menaiki tangga. Belum sampai dia di atas, panggilan ayahnya mengalihkan perhatiannya dari tangga yang kini dipijaknya.

"Oh iya, kau agak lama pulangnya hari ini." Inoichi setengak berteriak karena dia tahu Ino masih di tangga.

"Aku terkunci di gudang." Ucapku pelan. Ayah Ino hanya membalas dengan mengucapkan 'oh'. Namun, tak lama Inoichi baru tersadar. "Hah?"

Dan bahasa non verbal yang diberikan Ino sebagai balasan dari keterkejutan ayahnya, sebuah senyuman, seperti senyum menahan tawa.

****Beside of Triangle Love****

**Ino POV**

Hari ini terasa sangat melelahkan. Helaan nafas panjang meluncur keluar dari mulutku.

Kuhempaskan badan ke atas kasur. Bahkan seragam sekolahku pun belum sempat kuganti. Tak apalah, aku lebih memilih tidur sekarang. Kuraih guling bercorak bunga-bunga kecil di sebelahku dan langsung kubenamkan wajahku. Teringat sesuatu, aku langsung bangkit duduk. Kuambil tempat di mana obat-obatku mendekam. Kuambil satu kapsul lalu menelannya. Kurebahkan lagi kepalaku, kutatap bagian luar tempat obat itu. Inilah usahaku untuk menguruskan berat badanku, pikirku dalam hati. Jika orang lain lebih memilih untuk meningkatkan nafsu makan, aku malah sebaliknya. Memang sejauh ini belum ada yang mengatakan aku gendut, tapi aku merasa badanku ini masih tak ideal. Kumasukkan kembali benda berbentuk tabung itu ke dalam laci. Kupejamkan mataku. Tak berapa lama, wajah sahabat _pinky_ku itu melintas. Kubuka lagi mataku, padahal mataku ini baru beristirahat beberapa detik saja. Kurogoh bagian depan tasku, bermaksud mencari ponsel. Tanganku berhenti saat aku baru menyadari kalau ponselku _low battery_. Hah… aku hanya bisa berharap _Kami-sama_ melindungi telingaku besok.

****Beside of Triangle Love****

Kubuka kulkas untuk melihat apa-apa saja yang dapat dijadikan makanan untukku dan Tou-san makan malam. Kuputuskan untuk membuat sushi dan sup tomat. Apa boleh buat? Di kulkas hanya ada tuna, daun seledri, beberapa rempah-rempah, dan tomat. Kesampingkan dulu minuman.

Sekitar setengah jam, makanan sudah tertata di atas meja makan. Kubuka ikatan celemekku dan kugantungkan kembali.

"Ayah! Makanannya sudah siap!" Ucapku setengah berteriak dari dapur. Pasti ayah sedang menutup toko sekarang.

**Normal POV**

Inoichi lalu datang dan langsung duduk di kursi. Mendapati sesuatu yang tak biasa, Inoichi berkata "Tumben kau makan daging, _hime_."

"Itu untuk ayah. Aku makan sup tomat. Tapi kalau ayah juga mau ambil saja." Ino tersenyum.

"_Ittadakimasu_," ucap ayah dan anak itu serempak namun tak lama tertawa menyadari betapa kompaknya mereka.

"Bagaimana toko bunganya, ayah?" Lisan Ino yang mendadak itu menghentikan kegiatan makan Inoichi. Raut sedih terlihat jelas di wajah pria yang sudah memasuki usia 50-an itu.

"Pelanggan sedang sepi sejak kemarin. Penagih utang itu juga datang." Lirih Inoichi sambil sesekali memasukkan potongan tuna itu ke mulutnya.

"Ayah minta waktu seminggu. Jika dalam tenggang waktu tiga hari ayah tidak bayar juga, yah… terpaksa rumah beserta isinya disita." Inoichi menambahi. Ino turut sedih dengan keadaan mereka sekarang. Sempat diutarakan Ino niatnya untuk tidak usah bersekolah melainkan membantu ayahnya saja melunasi utang. Tapi Inoichi menolak dengan tegas. Ino harus jadi orang sukses bahkan harus melebihi ayahnya, begitulah kata Inoichi. Lagipula, dia bukanlah siswi dengan beasiswa agar dapat bersekolah di sana. Dia hanya siswi biasa yang dulu sempat mengutarakan niatnya pada sang ayah untuk bersekolah di sana hanya karena Sasuke juga sekolah di sana. Bahkan, saat itu dia juga tidak tahu kalau biaya masuk ke sekolah itu terbilang besar. Dia juga tahu kalau toko mereka akhir-akhir ini sepi karena di seberang jalan baru-baru ini juga berdiri sebuah toko bunga yang tentunya jauh lebih besar dibandingkan milik mereka. Ino kembali menyesal dengan keputusan yang dibuatnya dulu.

"Aku tidak usah sekolah saja. Ya?" Mencoba melakukan hal yang sama meskipun sudah jelas ditolak, bukankah itu baru yang namanya Yamanaka Ino?

"Tidak, _hime_. Kau tetap sekolah saja. Ayah coba minjam dari tetangga nanti. Tidak usah dipikirkan. Tugasmu hanya perlu belajar dan belajar." Inoichi tersenyum. Meskipun nada bicara Inoichi terkesan tegar, namun Ino dapat melihat kesedihan dari sorot mata ayahnya itu.

****Beside of Triangle Love****

Keesokkan harinya, di KHS…

Sudah dapat ditebak gadis bermata _aquamarine_ ini kalau kedatangannya akan langsung disambut teriakan Sakura yang berdesibel tinggi itu. Dilakukannya persiapan dengan menutup kedua telinganya. Saat memasuki kelas, dia tak menerima apa yang dipikirnya akan diterimanya pagi ini. Ditatapnya Sakura, gadis itu duduk sembari menumpu dagunya pada kedua tangan. Di sebelahnya, Hinata sedang menyentuh bahu gadis itu. Apa jangan-jangan Sakura marah padaku, ucapku dalam hati.

Diletakkan Ino tasnya, Tenten rupanya benar-benar tidak datang. Lalu gadis pirang itu menghampiri kedua sahabatnya.

"Sakura, maafkan aku. Sungguh aku menyesal. Bukan maksudku meninggalkanmu kemarin." Ino menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya sembari menunjukkan raut wajah bersalah.

Hinata malah menatap Ino dan Sakura bergantian. Gadis bermata lavender ini sepertinya tidak tahu juga permasalahannya.

"Ada apa sih denganmu,_ pig_? Aku sudah memaafkanmu kok."

"Jadi, Sakura-_chan_ murung karena apa?" Sepertinya Hinata tidak dapat menahan rasa penasarannya.

"Ah, tidak ada apa-apa." Sakura membuat raut wajah dan nada bicaranya semeyakinkan mungkin, namun, yang namanya sahabat yang benar-benar memperhatikan pasti tidak mudah tertipu.

"Wajahmu berkata lain." Ino memasang raut penuh selidik. Memperhatikan Sakura lekat-lekat.

"Tapi kalau belum mau beritahu. Kami tidak memaksa," ucap gadis pirang itu.

Hinata hanya mengangguk, turut membenarkan ucapan Ino. "Tapi ingat! Kami akan selalu ada kalau kau ingin cerita," Tambah Ino.

"Terima kasih." _Sebenarnya cuma masalah sepele_, sambung Sakura dalam hati.

"Ino-_chan_, Tenten-_chan_ kok tidak masuk, ya?" tanya Hinata.

"Katanya dia lagi mengunjungi sanak saudaranya di Ame."

Indera visual Ino dialihkannya dari Sakura. Saat ini, tinggal beberapa murid saja yang belum datang. Bola matanya bergulir menatap temannya satu persatu. Pemandangan biasa yang didapatinya seperti Shikamaru yang tertidur, Chouji yang ngemil, Shino yang sedang bermain dengan koleksi serangganya. Dari hasil pengamatannya, diketahuinya Naruto tidak datang atau mungkin belum datang. Pantas sejak Ino masuk, tidak terdengar suara berisik darinya.

"_Ohayou, minna-san_." Tiba-tiba sebuah sapaan terdengar. Sapaan itu justru dibalas oleh suara beberapa bangku yang digeser juga murid-murid yang langsung duduk ke bangkunya masing-masing. Sempat ingin Ino hiraukan sapaan itu, namun rasa penasaran menghinggapi diri gadis itu. Ino menoleh ke belakang. Gadis itu terkejut, kini Jiraiya sedang berdiri di ambang pintu kelas dengan senyum mesumnya. Ino jadi kikuk untuk menjawab sapaan itu. Akhirnya dia hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk saja. Di belakang Jiraiya ada murid dari kelas ini juga bernama Inuzuka Kiba yang dengan tampang tak bersalah malah ikut-ikutan melipat kedua tangannya dan sesekali melirik-lirik Jiraiya apakah gayanya sudah mirip dengan _sensei_-nya ini. Begitu Jiraiya menyadari kehadiran Kiba, pemuda anjing itu baru menghentikan aksi konyolnya. "Permisi, _sensei_." Ucap Kiba sembari membungkukkan badannya dan dengan tampang tak berdosa, dia langsung masuk. Jiraiya hanya mampu berdecak.

****Beside of Triangle Love****

"Hah…" Dengan ini, sudah genap Ino menghela nafas sebanyak empat kali. Bagaimana dia tidak bosan coba? Saat ini, Tenten tidak masuk. Jadi tidak bisa bergosip. Ditambah lagi, _sensei_-nya kini sedang menjelaskan tentang ion, molekul, senyawa, dan lain-lain yang berhubungan dengan itu yang sama sekali tak dapat ditampung otak Ino. Entah pelajarannya yang termasuk sulit atau otak Ino yang memang memiliki daya tampung yang kecil? Ino benar-benar pusing. Entah sudah kali ke berapa pula dahinya berkerut dan dia berusaha menahan pergerakan tangannya untuk tidak mengacak-acak rambutnya. Gadis bermata _aquamarine_ ini benar-benar tak mengerti sedikit pun dengan apa yang diajarkan Jiraiya. Dan apa pula itu? Atom? Setaunya atom itu adalah segala sesuatu yang dapat menghancurkan. Tapi, kenapa sekarang atom itu berbentuk angka-angka? Dengan tampang seperti habis berpikir keras, Ino memangku dagunya dengan sebelah tangan. Ah, dia jadi sedikit menyesal memilih bangku paling depan. Jika dia duduk di bangku paling belakang, mungkin dia bisa lebih leluasa tidur dan apa pun yang dilakukannya tidak akan menimbulkan perhatian teman sekelasnya.

Tapi… dengan dia duduk paling belakang, dia hanya dapat menggigit jari saat melihat Sakura dengan seenak jidatnya dekat-dekat dengan Sasuke. "Ih…" Kini pensil yang tak bersalah milik Ino jadi korban pelampiasan kekejaman gigi gadis itu. Sastra memang yang paling gampang ditangkap Ino, selain itu… lewat begitu saja. Shino yang biasanya diam pun angkat bicara karena terganggu dengan Ino yang sedari tadi bergerak-gerak tak karuan. "Diamlah, Yamanaka-_san_." Shino berdesis. "Kau seperti cacing kepanasan." Kiba menambahi. "Hah, sepertinya aku harus isi ulang lagi nih. Daya tampung otakku sepertinya sudah mau habis." Ino bermonolog lalu menepuk-nepuk dahinya. Berpikir dengan begitu mungkin otaknya akan langsung bekerja. Sepertinya Ino sudah terlalu banyak nonton film.

** **Beside of Triangle Love****

**Sakura POV**

Selama pelajaran tadi berlangsung, aku berusaha untuk konsentrasi. Tapi, tetap tidak bisa. Untung tadi aku tidak kedapatan tidak mendengarkan _sensei_. Si _baka_ itu, karena dia aku jadi begini. Tapi, ini semua salahku. Berarti, di sini aku kena karma. Kena karma, karmanya adalah dia mengambil alih konsentrasiku sepanjang kegiatan belajar mengajar berlangsung. Karena aku, dia tidak masuk hari ini. Entah kenapa, seperti ada yang kurang. Tidak ada lagi tingkah konyolnya yang akan kumarahi. Tidak ada lagi yang akan menggangguku… untuk hari ini. Semoga itu hanya berlangsung hari ini saja. Tunggu dulu! Kenapa aku senang diganggu olehnya ada apa denganmu, _baka_? Kugelengkan kepalaku kuat-kuat, berusaha menghalau segala pikiran aneh-anehku. Tapi, tetap saja perasaan bersalah itu masih ada. Apa sebaiknya aku jenguk saja dia sepulang sekolah? Ya, sebaiknya begitu.

**Normal POV**

"_Forehead_! Hei!" panggil Ino sembari mengibaskan sebelah tangannya di depan wajah Sakura.

"Hah? Ada apa?" Sakura menoleh cepat. Gadis pinky ini gelagapan sendiri.

"Kami mengajakmu ke kantin," terang Ino.

"Sudah dipanggil berulang kali tapi Sakura-_chan_ tidak menyahut." Sambung Hinata sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Iya, maaf ya?" Senyum kikuk dikeluarkannya.

"Ya, sudah. Ayo!" Ino yang tidak sabaran pun langsung mendorong pelan punggung kedua sahabatnya itu.

****Beside of Triangle Love****

"Kita mau duduk dimana?" Lisan introgatif diucapkan Ino sebagai reaksi dari indera visualnya. Saat ini, keadaan kantin sedang ramai. Bahkan kursi pun hampir penuh. Tidak biasanya.

"Di situ saja!" Hinata menunjuk sebuah kursi yang masih kosong. "Tapi ada orangnya." Ucapan Hinata langsung memelan.

"Tak apa. Ayo kesana saja!" Ino menarik tangan Sakura dan Hinata tanpa persetujuan pemiliknya.

"Sasori-_senpai_, boleh kami duduk di sini?" Ino menunjukkan cengirannya.

"Kau rupanya. Tentu saja boleh." Sasori tersenyum tipis.

Ino, Sakura dan Hinata pun langsung duduk di tempat yang masih kosong. Belum sempat Ino duduk, ucapan Sasori menghentikannya.

"Sebaiknya kau jangan disitu. Itu sudah ada orangnya." Ah, Ino jadi sedikit malu sekarang. Dia hanya dapat ber'oh'ria untuk menutupi itu.

Kini Sakura, Ino dan Hinata duduk berseberangan di depan Sasori.

"Nah, ini dia pesanan kita." Tiba-tiba saja seorang siswa berambut putih menghampiri meja mereka. '_Sepertinya dia tak asing bagiku._' Batin Ino berkata.

"Kau tidak bilang akan ada orang lagi." Siswa itu mengernyitkan dahinya lalu meletakkan nampan berisi dua mangkuk kare dan dua buah minuman dingin.

"Namaku Suigetsu. Kalian bertiga?" ucap siswa yang ternyata bernama Suigetsu itu memulai perkenalan sembari meletakkan nampan tadi di atas meja.

Dan siaplah Sakura, Hinata dan Ino ber-ojigi.

"Senang berkenalan juga dengan kalian. Kalian bertiga mau pesan apa? Biar aku yang traktir."

"Ah, _ano_… tidak usah, _senpai_." Hinata menolak dengan lembut, seperti biasa.

"Iya, tidak perlu, _senpai_."

"Tidak apa. Kami memaksa. Iya kan, Sasori?" Suigetsu melirik Sasori.

"Jadi kalian mau pesan apa?" Dia kembali melontari pertanyaan yang sama pada Sakura, Hinata dan Ino.

"Mm… aku pesan _milkshake_ saja," ucap Sakura.

"Aku sama dengan Sakura-_chan_ saja," ucap Hinata pelan.

"Kalau nona Yamanaka?"

"Ah… A-aku air mineral saja." Ino tersenyum simpul.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar ya?" Suigetsu pun berlalu dan hilang di antara kerumunan orang.

**Ino POV**

Hah… aku penasaran sekali dengan Sui-_senpai_. Cerita dari Sasori-_senpai_ yang membuatku jadi penasaran. Lama sekali sih dia datang. Saat ini, moodku sedang tidak baik bahkan untuk sekedar bergabung dalam percakapan antara senpai dan dua sahabatku ini. Melalui aksi dengar diam-diamku ini, aku baru tau dari Sakura kalau Sasori-senpai adalah ketua tim basket. Betapa bodohnya aku. Padahal sudah dua bulan bersekolah di sini tapi hal seperti itu saja tidak kuketahui. Sasuke benar-benar menguasai pikiranku.

Kulirik sejenak Sakura. Gadis itu memang gampang sekali beradaptasi dengan orang yang baru dikenalnya. Kulihat juga Hinata, dia tak jauh beda dengan Sakura. Aku heran dengan temanku yang satu ini. Kalau diperhatikan, dia hanya akan gugup berbicara dengan Naruto saja. Aku hanya tak bisa membayangkan cinta Hinata akan bertepuk sebelah tangan. Kalian tau Naruto bagaimana terhadap Sakura, kan? Tapi aku juga turut senang melihatnya yang sekarang gampang berkomunikasi dengan orang lain. Kalian pernah dengar kan kalau cinta bisa tumbuh hanya dari komunikasi? Kuharap Hinata bisa menemukan pengganti Naruto.

Ah! Akhirnya yang ditunggu datang juga.

**End of Ino POV**

"Semuanya…" Sapa Suigetsu dan membuat percakapan Sakura, Hinata dan Sasori berhenti.

"Aduh… _gomen ne, senpai_. Karena kami, makanan _senpai_ jadi dingin." Raut wajah bersalah ditampilkan Sakura.

"Ini belum terlalu dingin, kok." Balasnya.

Sementara Hinata, Sakura dan Suigetsu berbincang, Ino mengambil obat sakunya. Akibat karena dia terburu-buru ke sekolah membuatnya tak sempat melakukan kegiatan yang sudah menjadi kebiasaannya itu. Mengkonsumsi obat.

"Obat apa itu?" perkataan Sasori yang penuh selidik menginterupsi kegiatan Ino yang hendak mengambil obatnya.

"Penurun nafsu makan, _senpai_. Hehehe…" Gadis pirang itu nyengir. Ino terlalu malu untuk mengatakan kalau obat itu adalah obat dietnya. Lagipula, obat diet dengan obat penurun nafsu makan sama saja, kan?

"Wah… ada yang dapat surat cinta nih," goda Suigetsu yang membuat semua orang di meja itu teralih perhatiannya. "Cuma surat biasa kok, _senpai_." Sakura yang semula hendak membaca surat itu justru melipatnya kembali.

Surat yang persis dikenali Ino. Surat pernyataan cinta Sasuke. Surat yang selama ini tak diharapkan Ino. Ekspresi kesedihan bercampur kecewa terpeta jelas di wajah cantik Ino. Dan satu-satunya yang menyadari adalah Sasori.

Karena itu, sampai jam istirahat habis, Ino tidak sempat mengorek lebih jauh tentang Suigetsu.

****Beside of Triangle Love****

Sepanjang pelajaran, Ino hanya dapat menunjukkan raut murung. Pikirannya kini dipenuhi dengan surat berwarna biru muda yang kini ada pada Sakura.

"Yamanaka…!"

Dia tahu kalau Sakura masih menyukai Sasuke. Dan dia sudah tahu pasti apa yang akan terjadi setelah Sakura mengetahui isi surat itu.

Sakit. Perasaan yang sama kembali menghinggapi hati Ino. Perasaan dengan kadar sakit yang sama pada saat ia tahu cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Dan dia tidak yakin apakah dia akan sanggup bertahan melihat siswa yang selama ini dicintainya justru akan berpacaran dengan sahabatmu sendiri.

"Yamanaka…" Bahkan panggilan teman-temannya tak dihiraukannya.

"Nona Yamanaka, apa kau sakit?" Sentuhan tangan Anko-_sensei_ mengagetkan Ino dari lamunannya.

"_Sensei_…" Ino mendongak menatap Anko-_sensei_. Bibir Ino yang pucat semakin memperkuat dugaan Anko kalau muridnya yang satu ini sedang sakit.

"Apa kau ingin ke UKS? Sepertinya kau sakit." Anko menyentuh bahu muridnya itu, perlahan.

"A-a…" Aku memang sakit, _sensei_. Tepatnya hatiku sedang sakit, sambung Ino dalam hati.

"Tidak ada gunanya mengikuti pelajaran kalau badan sedang sakit. Hyuuga-_san_, tolong antar dia ke UKS." Perintah Anko pada Neji dan ditanggapi baik oleh Neji.

Sebelum benar-benar keluar, sempat tertangkap indera penglihatan Ino raut wajah cemas Sakura dan Hinata.

****Beside of Triangle Love****

Di UKS…

"_Arigatou,_ Neji-_kun_."

"Tak masalah. Sudah kewajibanku selaku ketua kelas." Setelah itu, Neji berlalu meninggalkan Ino sendirian di sana.

**Ino POV**

Kutatap sekeliling, meskipun warna cat ruangan ini putih, tapi sama sekali tak menenangkan suasana hatiku. Kupalingkan wajahku ke kiri, obat-obatan tersusun rapi di dalam sebuah lemari kaca. Bau obat-obatan memenuhi ruangan ini. Namun, itu sama sekali tak membuatku terganggu. Aku bukan orang yang seperti itu. Surat Sasuke masih menjadi sumber kesedihan hatiku. Entah kenapa saat surat itu sudah ditangan Sakura, rasa takutku semakin bertambah. Tapi, melihat raut cemas Sakura saat mengetahui aku sakit, membuatku berpikir… untuk…

Ah! Apakah aku bisa? Aku berada di sini dengan maksud menenangkan diri, kan? Berhentilah memikirkan itu, Yamanaka Ino!

**Ino POV**

"_Pig_! _Pig_!"

"Ino-_chan_?" Kupalingkan dengan cepat arah pandanganku ke pintu. Efek dari keterkejutan, mungkin. Kemudian pintu terbuka dan menampilkan Sakura dan Hinata tergesa-gesa memasuki UKS. Raut cemas jelas terlihat di wajah keduanya.

"Kau tak apa?" Sakura menyentuh dahiku dengan punggung tangannya. Senyum kukeluarkan melihat betapa pedulinya kedua sahabatku ini. Kutepis pelan tangannya lalu berkata, "Tak apa. Aku cuma kelelahan."

"Maaf karena tadi kami tak bisa menemanimu di sini." Sakura mulai menampilkan raut muka yang... ah, aku tak tega melihatnya. Apa tak ada yang bisa menghentikan ini?

"Kau pasti kesepian." Hinata bergumam.

"Tidak apa-apa, kok. Sudahlah, hentikan raut wajah bersalah itu. Aku jadi tidak tega." Kulirik sejenak jam yang melingkar di tanganku. Hah… sudah pukul 2 tepat. Berarti aku ketiduran selama satu jam. Untung tidak ada yang berani berbuat macam padaku.

"Berarti kalian langsung ke sini, ya?" Kutatap kedua sahabatku itu.

Keduanya mengangguk hampir bersamaan.

"Sekarang apa yang kau inginkan, _pig_?"

"Ehm… apa, ya?" Kuletakkan telunjukku di dagu. Kulirik mereka berdua melalui ekor mataku. Sakura dan Hinata kini sedang menatapku penuh harap seperti anak kecil yang melihatku membawa lolipop. Hah… menggemaskan sekali mereka. Ingin rasanya kucubit pipi keduanya.

"Aku ingin pulang saja," ucapku tiba-tiba. "Berarti harus ada yang mengantarmu," gumam Sakura sampai aku pun tidak dapat mendengarnya. Sakura beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Tunggu saja, ya!" Sakura buru-buru meninggalkan kami. Mau apa sih dia?

"Oh iya, kau pulang dengan siapa?" ucapku sembari berusaha mendudukkan diri di tepi kasur. Hinata dengan sigap membantuku. Ah… betapa perhatiannya anak ini.

"Dengan Neji-_nii_." Responnya singkat.

"Sebaiknya jangan membuatnya menunggu. Bisa-bisa dia marah, lho."

"Dia pasti mengerti. Ino-_chan_, kenapa kau sampai kelelahan begini? Tidak biasanya," ucap gadis bermata lavender itu sembari mendudukkan kembali dirinya di kursi.

"Karena tidak sarapan sepertinya." Aku nyengir kuda.

Tak beberapa lama, Sakura masuk dan tak jauh dari Sakura ada…

Sasuke?

"Kau diantar Sasuke-_kun_ saja. Iya, kan?" Sakura melirik sejenak Sasuke.

"Cepatlah! Kalian membuang waktuku," Ucap siswa berambut raven itu sembari membuang muka ke arah jendela.

Sakura pun membantuku turun, diikuti Sasuke. Sebelah tanganku dikalungkan Sasuke ke belakang lehernya, sementara Sakura memegang bahuku. Hinata juga ikut membantu dengan membawakan tasku.

"Aku masih bisa berjalan. Kalian terlalu berlebihan." Aku berlisan.

"Tapi mukamu masih pucat, berarti kau masih sakit. Kalau kau sakit, kami juga turut merasakannya," ujar Sakura.

Aku tersenyum mendengarnya. Teman-temanku benar-benar perhatian padaku. Apa aku tega menghancurkan keinginannya? Mereka berdua… Sasuke dan Sakura…

Pokoknya, apa pun reaksi Sakura setelah membaca surat itu, biarlah…

Lagipula, dia yang disukai, kan? Bukan aku. Mengingat kembali siapa yang disukai Sasuke, kupandang Sakura dengan tatapan sayu. Aku tersenyum pahit dan menggelengkan kepalaku pelan. Tidak bisa. Perasaan tak rela masih ada. Maafkan aku...

**-To Be Continued-**

Setelah melalui beberapa kali pembagian waktu untuk bermain kompi dengan adik, akhirnya saya bisa menyelesaikan chapter ini. Kebiasaan bilang 'oh iya' Ino berasal dari Inoichi. Kebiasaan author juga, sih.

Untuk next chap akan ada romance NaruSaku. Jadi bagi yang menantikannya, silahkan tunggu next chap #gaadayangmaununggu# Silahkan menuliskan uneg-uneg reader selama membaca chap ini di kotak review di bawah.

Sebelumnya, **ada yg ingin saya tanyakan**. Saya sebagai fans SasuIno dan saya pun menyadari kalau pair ini minor, apakah harus bergabung ke pair yg mayor yg dalam artian lain meninggalkan minoritas ini? Sekian saja ^^


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer : **Masashi Kishimoto**

Pairing : SasuIno &amp; NaruSaku

Rated : T

**DLDR**

**No Pairing War**

**Say no to PLAGIATOR and SILENT READER**

Mind to RnR?

**Ino POV**

Siang ini, sinar mentari tidak terlalu terik menyinari bumi. Dedaunan di pohon bergoyang ke sana kemari menimbulkan bunyi gemerisik dikarenakan hembusan semilir angin. Awan seputih bulu domba juga bergelantungan memberi warna lain selain biru yang tenang di langit. Tapi itu tak berarti apa-apa buatku. Aku tidak lebih baik dengan itu.

Teringat kata-kata seorang temanku bernama Shikamaru Nara, kucoba mengamati awan dalam diam. Mencari-cari dari sudut pandang mana Shikamaru memandang awan.

'_Awan itu pengertian._'

Seketika perkataan Shikamaru padaku beberapa waktu lalu melintas.

'_Apa aku bisa curhat padanya?_' batinku berkata. Kupandangi lagi benda langit yang sering kusebut kapas besar itu. Dari hasil pengamatanku, daya tariknya belum kudapat sama sekali. Kucoba menggali kembali ingatanku, seingatku Shikamaru pernah memberitahuku argumen atas pernyataannya. Tapi entah kenapa otakku terlalu lambat untuk itu.

Sudahlah... Pandangan kualihkan ke pepohonan di sepanjang jalan. Begitu rindang, begitu teduh, dan begitu hijau. Lalu berderet perumahan yang familiar bagiku. Ah, ada juga toko bunga yang kukenal betul!

Aku tersentak dari lamunanku begitu menyadari kami baru saja melewati kediaman Yamanaka. Kuarahkan tatapanku pada lelaki di sebelahku ini. Raut wajahku menyiratkan 'kenapa?' dan membuahkan tanda tanya di pikiranku tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun, karena kurasa ekspresiku cukup mewakili semuanya. Tapi, lelaki itu-Sasuke- mengacuhkanku dengan tetap menatap jalanan di depannya. Kulihat _speedometer_nya, 200 km/jam? Semula stabil namun lama kelamaan semakin bertambah.

1…

2…

3…

Otakku yang entah kenapa untuk kali ini-ralat-entah keberapa kalinya lemah, mencoba mengirim apa yang kulihat menuju pusat pikiranku untuk diedarkan ke bagian tubuh lain, dan akhirnya mendapat respon setelah menempuh waktu beberapa detik. Karena ada aksi, maka ada reaksi. Itu mutlak. Hukum Newton, kalau tidak salah.

"Ngg… rumahku sudah lewat." Dan inilah reaksiku. Kuucapkan kalimat itu dengan hati-hati. Takut menyinggung perasaannya.

"Aku tahu," sahutnya dengan datar tanpa menatap aku-lawan bicaranya.

"Jadi, kau mau membawaku ke mana? Kau belum minta izin pada ayahku, berarti kau mau mencu-"

"Untuk apa aku menculik gadis bodoh sepertimu? Diam saja dan jangan banyak tanya."

Sasuke memotong perkataanku sekaligus membuatku tercekat dengan ucapannya. Apa maksudnya? Setelah membuat hatiku tersakiti, dia masih sanggup memanggilku 'bodoh?' Tidak tahukah dia kalau perkataannya itu semakin membuatku tersakiti dan sewaktu-waktu aku-cukup dengan sekali hembusan-bisa saja terbang bagai setitik debu?

'_Cukup, Ino!_' jeritku dalam hati.

"Hentikan! Kubilang hentikan!" teriakku seakan-akan itu mampu mewakili hatiku yang teriris untuk kutunjukan padanya. Kulepas sabuk pengaman yang melilit tubuhku dengan tergesa-gesa. Seketika pandanganku buram. Lapisan air bening di mataku mendadak pecah dan jatuh berderai. Kuseka air mataku dengan kasar menggunakan lengan seragamku. Tapi, itu tak semudah kelihatannya karena airmataku tak kunjung berhenti.

Melalui penglihatanku yang kabur, Sasuke benar-benar menghentikan laju kendaraannya. Tangannya menyentuh sabuk pengamanku lalu membukanya.

"Huwaaa…" Tangisku pecah dan semakin menjadi-jadi. Apa dia benar-benar tak punya perasaan? Tidak bisakah setidaknya dia peka untuk kali ini saja?

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Huwaa… Sasuke-_kun_ jahaaat…" Kupukul berulang kali dada bidang lelaki itu yang terlihat kepayahan membukanya karena aku meronta-ronta.

"Memang ingin kuhentikan," katanya sesudah berhasil membuka sabuk itu. Lalu kudorong bahunya dengan segenap kekuatan yang kupunya.

"Kau jahaaat, Sasuke-_kun_. Kau tega menurunkanku? Seharusnya kau membujukku bukannya-huwaa… Kau benar-benar tak peka! Kau tak punya perasaan!" Perasaan lega sempat menghinggapiku walau sedikit.

"Memang sudah sampai," ucapnya tiba-tiba dan lagi-lagi dengan intonasi datar yang membuat tangisku seketika langsung berhenti. Kuedarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling.

"Jadi sudah sampai, ya?" gumamku pelan.

***Beside of Triangle Love***

Saat ini, kami sedang berada di sebuah taman yang pernah sekali kulewati namun tak pernah kudatangi. Sebuah senyuman merekah di bibirku. Aku langsung turun dari mobil tanpa mempedulikan Sasuke yang masih berada di dalam.

Kulihat beberapa anak kecil berlarian ke sana kemari, saling berkejar-kejaran di sekitarku. Tiba-tiba, seorang anak perempuan yang kuperkirakan berumur sekitar 5 tahun menabrakku-tentu saja dilihat dari ukuran tubuhnya dia yang kalah-membuatnya mundur beberapa langkah dariku.

"Kau kena," ucap anak yang lain pada anak perempuan itu. Anak perempuan itu menggembungkan kedua pipinya. Begitu menggemaskannya… Namun tak lama, dia tersenyum, meminta maaf padaku dan kembali mengejar anak laki-laki itu.

"Lali _nii-chan_ telalu cepat. _Nii-chan_ culang!" teriak anak perempuan itu lalu segera mengadu pada ibunya dan tentu saja sang ibu pura-pura menghukum anaknya yang satu lagi.

Aku lagi-lagi tersenyum. Merasa mengenali sesuatu yang sudah tak asing lagi, aku berlari-lari kecil ke sana. Berbagai jenis bunga beraneka warna dan ragam terhampar di depan mataku. Kupu-kupu juga tak ingin ketinggalan menambah keindahan taman bunga itu. Aku duduk bersimpuh, sempat terpikir untuk mencabut salah satunya namun kuurungkan. Aku lebih suka melihatnya tumbuh dari pada mencabutnya yang pada akhirnya dibuang hanya karena keinginan semata. Kuarahkan indera penciumanku, kuhirup aroma yang menguar, jika kau dekat dengan hal-hal semacam ini maka akan mudah untukmu menemukan setiap perbedaan dari masing-masing bunga.

Derap langkah kaki yang teratur menghiasi indera pendengaranku membuat aku sejenak menoleh ke belakang. Dia rupanya…

Aku kembali lagi mengalihkan pandanganku pada bunga-bunga di hadapanku ini. Ah, ada seekor kupu-kupu berwarna biru kehitam-hitaman terbang mengitariku. Kepalaku mengikuti ke mana arah ia terbang yang ternyata ia hinggap… di hidungku? Tepat di depan mataku. Aku tak pernah sedekat ini dengan hewan cantik ini. Aku perlahan-lahan berdiri, berusaha setenang mungkin agar tidak membuatnya terbang. Namun, angin yang menerbangkan beberapa anak rambutku justru membuatnya takut. Huh… aku mengerucutkan bibirku, kesal. Angin jahat… begitulah, pikirku.

**Sasuke POV**

Semula niatku membawanya ke tempat ini adalah ingin membuatnya merasa lebih baik. Gadis bodoh yang akhir-akhir ini aku tahu kalau ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikirannya. Mungkin salah satunya karena toko bunga itu. Toko bunga yang baru beberapa hari ini dibangun ibuku, tepat di depan toko bunga milik keluarganya. Tapi, aku yakin pasti ada hal lain selain itu. Aku sempat menyeringai mengingat tingkahnya sewaktu di dalam mobil. Kheh…

Dan lihatlah, dia yang sekarang seperti bukan dia yang tadi berteriak-teriak sambil menangis minta diturunkan, dibujuk, dan… begitu cepatnya suasana hatinya berubah.

Ya, dia, Yamanaka Ino. Gadis bodoh yang selalu ingin kukuasai. Maksudnya, hanya milikku seorang. Aku tak berniat membaginya, meskipun hanya sedetik dengan si Sasori itu.

**End of Sasuke POV**

**Ino POV**

Aku bangkit berdiri lalu menepuk-nepuk lutut dan bagian belakang rok-ku. Kudatangi ia yang sedang duduk di bawah sebuah pohon yang cukup rindang dengan sebelah tangan bertumpu pada lututnya yang ditekuk sedangkan lutut yang satunya lagi lurus.

Semilir angin yang berhembus membuat beberapa anak rambutnya bergoyang-goyang. Jangan lupakan juga daun-daun berjatuhan di sekitarnya membuatnya… bagaimana aku menjelaskannya, ya?

Aku terus berjalan mendekatinya, mempersempit jarak diantara kami. Dan baru kusadari ternyata dia tertidur. Aku duduk di sebelahnya lalu memperhatikan lekat-lekat wajahnya. Begini ternyata wajahnya saat tertidur. Hah… begitu tentramnya. Entah ada dorongan apa, tanganku tergerak menyentuh wajahnya. Berusaha sepelan mungkin agar dia tak terbangun, gerakan tanganku mengikuti lekuk wajahnya, mengikuti garis-garis tegas diwajah tampannya. Benar-benar terpahat dengan sangat indah. Begitu sempurna. Aku tahu di dunia ini tak ada yang sempurna, tapi saat kau melihatnya, bertemu pandang dengannya, menyentuhnya, seakan-akan kau punya acuan bagaimana sebenarnya 'sempurna' itu.

Kupindahkan tanganku menyentuh matanya. Matanya yang sekelam langit malam ini yang sanggup menghipnotisku. Mata inilah… mata ini yang telah membuatku terjerat oleh pesonanya. Mata ini jugalah yang membuat jeratan yang sama terhadap Sakura-sahabatku.

Lalu kupindahkan tanganku menyentuh bibirnya. Kusentuh dengan hati-hati seakan takut buatan tangan _Kami-sama_ ini rusak olehku. "Bibir ini… bibir ini yang selalu kuharapkan agar melakukan ciuman pertama denganku. Tapi, aku tak bisa memaksanya." Tak lama aku tersenyum sendiri menyadari ucapanku.

"Mau sampai kapan-" Aku menoleh.

"melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu?" sambungnya.

"Eh, ternyata sudah bangun. Hehehe…" Aku menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalaku. Aku jadi malu sendiri.

"Hanya orang bodoh yang tidak terusik dengan tingkahmu itu." Dia berucap datar. Huh… kembali aku mengerucutkan bibirku. Kubuang tatapanku berlainan arah dengannya. Di sana-tak jauh dari kami-ada sebuah kedai es krim. Tanpa banyak basa-basi lagi, kutarik lengan lelaki di sebelahku ini. Padahal aku menariknya secara tiba-tiba, tapi tetap tidak ada respon darinya. Entah menyuruhku pelan-pelan, mengaduh-eh, kapan seorang Uchiha mengaduh? Aku terkikik menyadari betapa _emotionless_-nya lelaki yang kusukai ini.

Akhirnya, kami sampai.

**Normal POV**

"Selamat sore. Wah… sepasang kekasih ini mau pesan apa?" tanya wanita berumur sekitar 20-an pada Ino dan Sasuke. Mendengar sebutan untuk mereka berdua, Ino semakin memperlebar senyumannya.

"Kau mau pesan apa?" Sasuke bertanya dengan nada datar tanpa menoleh ke arah Ino. "Sasuke-_kun_ mau pesan apa?" Ino bertanya balik.

"Aku tak suka manis. Kau saja," ujar Sasuke, lagi.

"Ehm…" Setelah berpikir, menimbang-nimbang dengan matang-malah kelewat matang-Ino pun memutuskan…

"Aku mau rasa Sasuke-_kun_," ucap Ino dengan antusias dan tampang tak berdosa.

Wanita penjual es krim itu menahan tawanya melihat tingkah Ino.

"Jangan aneh-aneh. Mana ada rasa yang kau bilang itu," balas Sasuke ketus. Ino langsung cemberut mendengarnya dan membuang wajah.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Kapan-kapan akan saya tambahkan di daftar," lerai sang penjual masih dengan ekspresi menahan tawa.

"Ya sudahlah, aku mau rasa… lemon saja," jawab Ino, akhirnya.

***Beside of Triangle Love***

**Sakura POV**

Kupandang sekilas papan nama yang tertempel di atas pintu bercat cokelat ini. Di sinilah aku, berdiri di depan kediaman Namikaze dengan menenteng sebuah parcel buah. Aku sudah memberitahu perihal kedatanganku kemari, untuk sekedar berjaga-jaga. Kutarik nafas dalam-dalam kemudian dengan pasti kupencet bel.

**Ting tong**

"Iya, tunggu sebentar!" teriak seseorang dari dalam. Lalu pintu terbuka, menampilkan seorang wanita berumur sekitar 40-an dalam balutan dress simpel tak lupa apron yang melekat di tubuhnya. Kushina-_baasan_, batinku.

"Ah, Sakura-_chan_."

"Selamat sore, bi," sapaku.

"Silahkan masuk, Sakura-_chan_. Anggap saja rumah sendiri." Kushina-_baasan_ lalu membawaku masuk. Begitu masuk, kesanku terhadap rumah ini adalah _simple_ dan mewah disaat bersamaan. Aku mendapati sebuah ruang tamu yang ukurannya cukup besar. Sempat juga tertangkap olehku foto-foto Naruto bersama kedua orangtuanya. Ada saat dia masih di dalam kandungan ibunya, saat dia masih bayi, saat dia lulus dari taman kanak-kanak dan masih banyak lagi. Semua itu dibuat berurutan dari bawah sampai atas.

Lalu kami menaiki tangga kayu dengan ukiran-ukiran di dalamnya yang menghubungkan kami ke lantai dua.

"Panasnya belum turun sejak tadi. Dia juga tidak mau makan." Kushina-_baasan_ berlisan padaku dengan ekspresi murung. Andai beliau tahu kalau akulah penyebabnya, apakah Kushina-_baasan_ masih mau menerimaku sebagai tamunya?

"Tapi, karena Sakura-_chan_ sudah ada di sini, bibi tidak perlu khawatir lagi," ucap beliau dengan riang seakan bukan beliaulah yang tadi murung. Aku tersenyum kecil.

Dan sampailah kami di ujung tangga ini. Di sebelah kanan ada sebuah ruangan yang terkunci dan di sebelah kirinya adalah kamar tidur Naruto. Aku tahu karena ada tulisan di atasnya.

Kushina-_baasan_ lalu membuka pintu itu semakin lebar. Menampakkan seorang pria paruh baya yang aku yakini adalah ayah Naruto dan Naruto yang sedang bergelung di atas tempat tidur dengan posisi membelakangi kami bertiga.

Aku mengangguk sembari tersenyum sebagai sapaanku terhadap beliau-ayah Naruto yang dibalas dengan anggukkan kecil. Kulihat Kushina-_baasan_ mengambil mangkuk berisi bubur yang masih terisi namun seperti sudah diaduk-aduk. '_Benar-benar tak mau makan, ya?_' batinku sembari menatap punggung tegap Naruto.

Lalu terlihat Kushina-_baasan_ seperti menyuruh Minato-_jiisan_ untuk meninggalkan ruangan ini, yang tentunya dengan cara nonverbal.

Lalu pintu tertutup dan tinggallah aku bersama Naruto. Aku letakkan parcel yang kubawa dengan hati-hati di atas meja. Sempat ingin kubangunkan ia, namun kuurungkan sejenak niatku menyadari dia mengigau.

"Ehm… Sakura-_chan_… aku mau Sakura-_chan_…" ucapnya sembari semakin membuat tubuhnya meringkuk. Tanpa kusadari, rasa hangat dan rona kemerahan mulai menjalari area di sekitar pipiku namun dapat segera kukuasai. Kurasakan suhu tinggi yang tersalur dari sentuhan tanganku yang bersentuhan dengan dahinya. Begitu melihat sebuah baskom berisi air, Sakura langsung memeras handuk putih itu lalu menempelkannya di dahi Naruto.

Tiba-tiba, Naruto menggeliat lalu kembali mengigau. Tak lama dia membalikkan badan ke arahku.

Secara tiba-tiba dia langsung menarikku, membuat badanku mendarat tepat sejajar dengannya. Sebelah tangannya berada di samping pinggangku, memeluk tubuhku. Apa sekarang aku jadi guling?

Saat ini, jarak kami terbilang sangat dekat. Sekitar setengah dari ukuran penggaris anak SD. Dalam jarak sedekat ini, dapat kudengar irama nafasnya yang teratur dan… panas. "Naruto, bangunlah. Mau sampai kapan kau tertidur?" ucapku lirih.

"Bangun, _baka_! Aku sudah capek-capek datang ke sini hanya melihatmu tertidur?" Karena tanganku yang terhimpit di antara tubuh kami, membuatku membangunkannya dengan cara menggesek-gesekkan dahiku dengan dahinya.

Perlahan-lahan matanya terbuka dan menampilkan manik _blue_ _sapphire_nya. Kalau boleh jujur, aku merindukannya.

"Sakura-_chan_?" sapanya kebingungan dengan mata masih setengah terbuka. Aku lagi-lagi hanya sanggup tersenyum miris.

"Sakura-_chan_ kapan datang?" tanyanya lagi, masih terdengar lemah sambil menyingkirkan handuk putih yang tadi kuletakkan.

"Baru saja," jawabku.

Kupandangi ia, matanya yang terlihat sayu dan wajahnya yang pucat cukup untuk menggambarkan dia sakit. Anak tunggal keluarga Namikaze yang seakan-akan memiliki semangat yang tak pernah habis harus meringkuk di kamar karena aku.

"Maafkan aku," ucapku dengan suara bergetar. Sebisa mungkin kuhindarkan kontak mata langsung dengannya.

"Kau tidak salah. Tidak ingat kejadian kemarin? Itu sama sekali bukan salahmu." Seketika, perkataan Naruto memaksa ingatanku muncul.

**Flashback**

_Saat itu, hujan deras mengguyur Konoha. Derasnya hujan membuat kami-aku dan Naruto-dengan terpaksa harus berteduh. Kami berlindung di bawah sebuah pohon yang cukup besar. Meskipun berlindung, kami sudah terlanjur basah. _

"_Bagaimana ini, Naruto? Ibuku pasti khawatir. Seharusnya sejak tadi aku sudah sampai rumah." Aku berucap dengan gelisah sembari memeluk kedua lenganku. Naruto hanya diam membisu, jarang sekali._

_Kulirik lelaki di sebelahku ini, dia mengambil blazer dari dalam tasnya. Sejak tadi, dia memang hanya memakai kemeja putih sebagai atasan. Tasnya yang ternyata berisi blazer digendongnya di depan sewaktu memboncengku pulang. Karena itulah, blazer serta celananya sedikit basah._

"_Naruto, berarti bukumu juga basah. Iya, kan?" tanyaku. Belum sempat aku mengintip bagian dalam tasnya, dia sudah duluan menjauhkannya dari jangkauanku._

"_Cuma sedikit," ucapnya. Dia lalu membuka semua resleting tasnya lalu di gantungkannya di salah satu dahan pohon. Dilakukannya juga hal serupa terhadap blazernya yang sebelumnya dikibaskannya dahulu. Aku hanya diam melihat apa yang dilakukannya._

"_Tunggu agak kering baru kita pulang, ya?" dia berlisan tanpa diperintah. Ingin bertanya tapi aku terlalu malas untuk itu. Aku lalu menyandarkan punggungku ke batang pohon layaknya yang dilakukan Naruto. Dan jadilah kami menunggu hujan reda di sini. Berulang kali kulirik jam yang melingkar di tanganku. _

_Sudah 10 menit kami menunggu, namun hujan ini tak kunjung reda. Sebelah alisku terangkat menyadari Naruto menatapku dari bawah sampai atas._

"_Apa yang kaulihat, Naruto?" Aku melipat kedua tanganku di dada._

"_Ah, tidak, hanya saja aku baru sadar kalau bajumu sebasah itu, Sakura-chan," ucapnya dengan nada khawatir yang ketara._

"_Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku waspada._

"_Kalau basah, ya, buka saja. Nanti kau sakit hanya gara-gara i-" ujarnya._

"_Tidak usah," ucapku cepat sembari membuang muka berlainan arah dengannya. Tiba-tiba tangannya menyentuh pundakku. Karena terkejut, aku sedikit menjauh darinya._

"_A-Apa yang mau kau lakukan, baka?" teriakku sedikit bergetar._

"_Membukanya. Kan sudah kubilang kalau kau bisa sakit, Sakura-chan," ucapnya pelan. Setelah kupikir-pikir, dia ada benarnya juga._

"_Baik, aku buka." Aku lalu berbalik membelakanginya. Kubuka bagian depan blazerku dan…yang benar saja, kemejaku juga ikut basah. Kulirik sekilas dia, jaga-jaga jika dia mengintip. Dengan cepat kubuka blazerku lalu kupindahkan ke depan untuk menutupi dalamanku yang kelihatan._

_Tangannya hendak mengambil blazerku namun aku menahannya._

"_Apa yang mau kau lakukan, Naruto?" ucapku sedikit gugup. Bukannya menjawab, Naruto malah beralih mengambil blazer yang digantungnya. Dengan posisi membelakangaiku, dia berkata, "Pakai punyaku saja. Punyamu biar kusimpan."_

_Aku yang masih tak mengerti hanya bisa menurut._

_Dengan wajah penuh tanda tanya, kupakai blazernya sembari terus memperhatikan apa yang sedang dilakukannya. Kulihat Naruto memasukkan blazer serta tasku-yang ukurannya lebih kecil dari miliknya-ke dalam tasnya._

"_Ayo, Sakura-chan! Kita terobos hujannya. Sudah lumayan reda," ujarnya sembari menengadahkan sebelah tangannya untuk menampung air hujan. Sekarang aku mengerti semua yang dilakukan Naruto. Dia mengeringkan blazer serta tasnya untukku. Blazernya yang sudah kering ditukarnya dengan punyaku yang basah. Lalu tasnya sengaja dikeringkannya agar blazer dan tasku yang berada di dalamnya tidak terlalu basah._

"_Bagaimana denganmu?" tanyaku_

"_Ya, tidak apa." _

_Ah, ini sama sekali tak benar. Aku tak boleh egois._

"_Tidak, tidak! Lebih baik tunggu hujannya reda." Aku sedikit menjauh darinya lalu kembali menyandarkan punggungku._

"_Tapi, sepertinya akan lama. Sudahlah, sekarang saja, Sakura-chan." Naruto menyandang tasnya lalu mulai naik ke atas sepeda._

"_Bukannya tadi kau bilang kalau ibumu akan khawatir jika kau pulang lama? Nanti ibumu bisa marah, lho. Sudahlah, ini juga lagi reda. Nanti kalau balik deras lagi, gimana?" ucap Naruto lagi, berusaha meyakinkanku. Semula aku tetap pada keputusan awalku untuk menunggu. Tapi, lama kelamaan, setelah mendengar apa yang dikatakannya…_

_Akhirnya, aku pun menyerah._

"_Sakura-chan, duduk di depan saja," perintahnya. "Kalau kau di belakang, berarti sia-sia blazer yang sudah kukeringkan itu," sambungnya._

"_Kalau begitu, blazer ini jadi kau yang pakai," ujarku mulai membukanya. Namun tangan Naruto menghentikanku dan jadilah kami menerobos hujan dengan aku dibonceng di depan sedangkan tas Naruto digendongnya di belakang. _

***Beside of Triangle Love***

**End of Flashback**

**Sakura POV**

Tanpa kusadari, air mata lolos dari sudut mataku. Kembali mengingatnya membuat rasa bersalahku semakin membuncah. Kalau sudah tahu begini jadinya, lebih baik aku dengarkan saja Tobi-_san_ sehingga kami tak perlu terlambat pulang, tidak perlu melarikan diri. Cukup dengarkan saja, tahan rasa malumu, maka Naruto tak akan kena dampak. Sebenarnya begitu sederhana, namun aku yang memperumitnya.

**Naruto POV **

"Hei, hei! Lihat aku! Lihat aku, Sakura-_chan_!" perintahku dengan lembut mengarahkan wajahnya yang beberapa kali menghindar agar menghadapku. Saat dia menatapku dengan ekspresi seperti itu, saat dia menatapku dengan penuh linangan air mata, saat dia mulai rapuh dan bergetar, tahukah kalian? Di saat itulah aku membenci diriku sendiri.

"Sakura, tolong dengarkan aku! Prinsipku adalah aku tak akan membiarkan kau menangis, aku tak ingin air matamu terbuang sia-sia. Dan, aku akan melindungimu dari orang yang membuatmu menangis. Kalau begini jadinya, apa aku harus melindungi dirimu dari diriku sendiri?" ucapku sembari menghapus air mata yang masih menggenangi pipinya. Dia tertegun.

"Kumohon, jangan lagi menangisi dirimu sendiri. Biar aku yang melakukannya untukmu. Mungkin aku tak tahu banyak, tapi aku tahu aku mencintaimu. Dan itu lebih dari cukup." Kutatap ia dengan tatapan lembut, ah… dia merona. Perlahan, kuangkat sedikit kepalaku dan berusaha mengacuhkan rasa pusing yang masih mendera. Dengan lembut, takut semakin menyakitinya, kukecup sudut matanya yang masih berair.

"Aku sama sekali tak terbeban dengan ini. Akan terus kulindungi dirimu meskipun itu membuatku terluka." Kudongakkan rahangnya sambil semakin mendekatkan wajahku. Menjadi yang pertama melakukan ini padanya adalah salah satu keinginan terpendamku. Dipenuhi oleh kasih sayang tanpa adanya penolakan, itu yang kuinginkan. Sementara matanya mulai menutup, aku tak berhenti menjelajahkan pandanganku ku depan-lebih tepatnya-bibir tipisnya yang sempurna. Semakin tereliminasi jarak diantara kami.

Semakin dekat…

Sangat dekat…

Terlalu dekat, dan…

Aku tak bisa. Kurebahkan kembali kepalaku dan tersenyum sangat tipis padanya yang sudah kembali membuka mata. Ini bukan saat yang tepat.

"Kenapa?" kira-kira begitulah arti dari ekspresinya, juga ada sedikit ekspresi kekecewaan. Jarak kami yang terbilang dekat, bahkan kedua hidung saling bersentuhan membuat hembusan nafasnya begitu jelas terasa menyapu wajahku. "Nanti kau bisa sakit, Sakura-_chan_. Kapan-kapan saja, ya," ucapku lembut sambil menggosok-gosok tengkuk.

**Normal POV**

Dibalik pintu, ada sosok dengan surai merah sedang menguping yang sepertinya sama sekali tak berniat masuk. Sebelah tangannya memegang gagang pintu dan sebelahnya lagi memegang sebuah mangkuk putih porselen.

Suara yang didengarnya semakin samar-samar membuat tubuhnya semakin merapat ke pintu. "Apa yang kau lakukan, Kushina?" sebuah suara berat tiba-tiba terdengar. Sosok yang ternyata Kushina itu terkesiap membuat pintu yang ditahannya terbuka lebar.

Langsung saja, keduanya dihadiahi tatapan heran dan terkejut dari penghuni kamar yang masih berada di atas tempat tidur.

Tidak ada yang berbicara. Suasana tiba-tiba terasa jadi sedikit canggung. "Hanya mau meletakkan ini. Hiraukan dan lanjutkan saja," kata Kushina seraya nyengir lalu meletakkan apa yang dibawanya. Kebingungan di wajah Minato justru dibalas dengan ajakan halus dari istrinya untuk keluar. Lalu punggung keduanya hilang di balik pintu.

Meskipun sudah tertutup, dua orang yang masih tak bergeming itu masih menatap satu titik. Sakura yang pertama kali sadar langsung buru-buru bangkit dan menyibukkan dirinya dengan merapikan seragam.

Naruto terkikik pelan yang sepertinya sedari tadi ingin dikeluarkannya. Sakura langsung mendelik tajam pada Naruto, berkacak pinggang, lalu berkata, "Apa yang kau tertawakan? Hah?!"

"Tidak, tidak. Hanya saja…" Lagi-lagi Naruto menggantungkan perkataannya membuat sebelah alis Sakura terangkat. "… _Kaa-san_ pengertian," sambung Naruto.

"Hh…" Sakura menghela nafas, pelan. Lalu gadis itu membantu mendudukkan Naruto.

"Kau belum makan, kan?" tanyanya. Diambilnya mangkuk yang tadi ditaruh nyonya Namikaze itu lalu mendudukkan dirinya di tepi ranjang Naruto. "Aku mau ramen." Naruto sedikit menggembungkan pipinya melihat isi mangkuk itu.

"Jangan bercanda, Naruto. Kalau sedang sakit harus makan yang seperti ini," terang Sakura. Setelah mengaduk-aduk sebentar isinya, Sakura mengarahkan ujung sendok itu ke mulut Naruto lalu berkata, "Nah, sudah hangat!"

Diluar perkiraan, Naruto langsung membuka mulutnya. Gadis itu berpikir sesi merajuk Naruto akan berlangsung lama.

"Sakura-_chan_," panggilan Naruto menginterupsi kegiatan Sakura mengaduk-aduk adonan bubur. "Apa?" Sakura melirik sekilas.

"Kau sudah cocok jadi calon istri-" Perkataan Naruto dipotong oleh aksi Sakura yang secara tiba-tiba menyendokkan bubur ke mulut Naruto. Tak perlu berspekulasi lagi, Sakura sudah tahu sambungannya. Dia tidak terlalu percaya diri, kan?

***Beside of Triangle Love***

**Normal POV**

Kedua insan berbeda jenis kelamin itu masih saja duduk santai dengan latar belakang sebuah pohon yang cukup besar ukurannya. Terlihat beberapa kali sang gadis berambut blonde mengganggu pemuda berambut raven yang mencoba untuk menghiraukan gadis di sebelahnya.

"Sasuke-_kun_, apa kita ini sedang kencan?" tanya sang gadis dengan kedua tangan terkepal di masing-masing samping tubuhnya.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke dengan kepala sedikit mendongak ke atas dan mata yang terpejam. Mendengar jawaban Sasuke, gadis itu berbinar dan kegirangan bahkan sampai menepuk tangannya.

Iseng-iseng dia memainkan helai rambut Sasuke sambil bersenandung kecil. Namun, tak lama dia terdiam. Pandangannya seketika merendah, seperti mulai menerawang.

"Sasuke-_kun_, apa kau percaya ramalan?" Ino tiba-tiba bertanya dengan pandangan beralih ke langit sore yang sudah mulai menunjukkan semburat oranye kemerahan. Posisi duduk diubahnya menjadi tegak lurus dengan Sasuke.

"Kalau aku percaya," jawabnya sendirian sembari mulai menggulung-gulung poninya. Sepertinya cuma berniat memberitahu.

"Dari yang kubaca, besok atau lusa adalah hari buruk buatku." Ino masih saja bermonolog namun kepalanya disandarkan pada bahu Sasuke. Dibalik terpejamnya mata pemuda itu, Sasuke sebenarnya mendengarkan. Sekilas terlihat dahinya berkerut.

"Dan disaat itulah aku dihadapkan dengan kenyataan. Aku tak tahu kenyataan apa yang dimaksud. Tapi satu hal yang kuyakini yaitu aku pasti bisa melewatinya. Ah, dan yang terpenting adalah pilihan," sambung gadis berambut blonde itu lalu bangkit berdiri. Kedua tangan mungil Ino bertautan di belakang, sedikit berjinjit, dan menghirup nafas sebanyak mungkin sampai matanya terpejam, begitu menikmati pemandangan di depannya.

"Kau juga percaya aku bisa, kan?" tanya Ino menoleh ke belakang setelah menghela nafas. Sasuke perlahan membuka matanya, tatapannya sempat terpaku pada Ino. Begitu cantik..., pikirnya. Saat Ino benar-benar berbalik, Sasuke baru mulai dapat mengembalikan ekspresinya. Pemuda itu menyampirkan tasnya di pundak lalu beranjak dan mulai meninggalkan Ino yang butuh jawaban.

"Sasuke-_kun_…" Langkah Sasuke yang menyusuri taman terhenti saat gadis itu memanggilnya. Dia menoleh sejenak. Ditunggunya hingga langkah gadis itu sejajar dengannya.

Sasuke mendongak memandang langit senja yang memayungi mereka. Ino memandang lelaki tampan di sebelahnya, sedikit heran dengan sikap Sasuke. "Aku percaya," jawab pemuda itu tegas lalu menggenggam tangan Ino-mengajaknya untuk segera pulang-membuat senyum simpul terajut di wajah gadis itu.

**To Be Continued**

**A/N :**

**Huwaa… saya terlambat satu hari meng-update chap ini. Gomen… **

**Yosh, sudah saya putuskan. Saya akan tetap menjadi penghuni ffn SasuIno. Bwahahaha... (ketawa ala nenek sihir). Soal chara yang mati, saya masih bingung. Saya sudah memikirkan scene jika chara itu mati dan tentunya akan lebih lama tamat. Jika chara itu gak mati, saya kosong ide. Padahal saya sudah ada project fic baru lg. Dan saya tak sabar mempublishnya. Tp, ini tetap prioritas nomor satu kok. Scene sengaja saya tahan sampai sini, karena untuk selanjutnya berpengaruh pada polling yang saya buat. Saya harap reader ikut berpartisipasi pada polling yang akan langsung ditutup 5 hari dihitung mulai besok. Begitu cepat, ya? **

**Saya harapkan saran, concrit, flame juga boleh. Asal mendasar maka saya menerimanya. See u on the next chap, minna… **


End file.
